


The Dance of Angels

by ShenLong



Series: Dance Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Complete, Lemon, Little bit of angst, M/M, TWT, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been several months now since Heero and Duo became a couple. Duo continues to dance while Heero is now his personal body guard. Will Heero be able to keep him safe as his legion of adoring fans grows?<br/>Sequel to 'Dance With Me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boy's, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. :) Written for pleasure not profit.

Warnings: sap, little bit of angst, AU, TWT, Lemon, nothing else I can think of at the moment.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

Written February. 2003 ShenLong 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

Heero opened the door and smiled warmly. A pair of violet eyes smiled back at him from the mirror. "How is it out there tonight?"

"Hn. Large crowd but they are in control."

"Good." Duo returned to the mirror and continued to put on his make up.

Heero moved across the small room and picked up the hair brush from the vanity top and began to run it through the mane of chestnut, eliciting a purr from the owner of the waterfall.

"Mmmm Heero, you can brush my hair anytime."

"Hn. Baka." 

Duo smiled. He knew there was no malice in the words, in fact quite the opposite. It was Heero's pet name for him. He reached for the small bottle and passed it to Heero who took it and opened it.

Heero shook a small amount of the purple and silver glitter from the bottle into the silky mass, screwed the lid back on tight and began to work the shiny substance through the strands. Satisfied he had spread it evenly he began to braid the long mass and secure it with a tie. "There. All done," he said and placed a kiss to the nape of the neck before him.

Duo smiled. "Thanks." His hand reached back and up to cup around Heero's neck and fingers traced idly through the small hairs on the back of Heero's neck.

Reluctantly, Heero stepped away and reached for the black cape that was hanging to the side. Duo stood and came across to him and turning, he allowed Heero to drape the garment around his shoulders. He secured the small tie and then took the offered scythe. Heero turned him back around and studied the form in his line of vision. His breath caught and his heart began to beat erratically.

Duo raised a hand and cupped Heero's cheek. "Be there for me?" he whispered.

"Of course, my love." Heero stole a tender kiss before stepping back once more. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Duo passed him and exited the small dressing room. Following along behind, he was again amazed at the other man's allure. Dressed in tight black jeans with a loose, flowing poets shirt hidden under the black cape, Duo was the epitome of sensuality. 

And he was all Heero's.

There were days when Heero had to pinch himself to believe that the erotic dancer he had seen just a little over twelve months ago was still in love with him.

Duo paused at the side of the small stage and peeked out to the crowd. It was large as Heero had said. He grinned to himself. He knew it was him they were coming to see and the thought warmed him a little. He stepped back and turned to Heero, his breathing stopped for a moment as he studied Heero. Heero was gazing in another direction, the soft lights of the back stage highlighting his silhouette and giving him an almost unreal glow. While Duo's body may be his meal ticket and belong to the many adoring fans when he danced, there was only one who truly owned his heart.

As his fame had grown so had the crowds and the fans, all of them wanting 'Shinigami' for themselves. Along with the popularity had come the real risk of Duo being hurt by mobbing fans, and it was a risk Duo didn't like. With Heero working for a security company he had managed to swing it so he was now Duo's full time body guard as well as lover and Duo had never been happier.

His musings were interrupted as Trowa swept backstage to converse with Heero. Trowa was also employed by the same security company and while it was Heero's job to protect and safeguard Duo, Trowa was in charge of the general security of the club. The club was an elite sort and prided itself on giving the crowds the very best in entertainment while maintaining a safe, secure environment for all.

Heero raised an eyebrow as Trowa approached him. "The crowd?"

"Large, but controlled."

"Hn. Good."

"I don't anticipate any trouble." Trowa followed Heero's gaze to the body of the lithe dancer awaiting his turn to dance and allowed a smile to grace his lips. He was glad Heero had found someone who returned his affections. Having lived and worked with Heero he knew the stoic man quite well. Heero wasn't one to give his heart easily. Being short on showing much emotion, due mainly to his upbringing, he was the sort that was careful about a relationship, but when he found the right one he would, and had, fallen hard. Trowa had sensed that with Duo, Heero had found the one he had been looking for and for that he was happy. Duo was everything that Heero had wanted in a partner and he loved the Japanese man with a passion. A glint of blonde dragged him from his musings and he looked into the aqua depths of his own partner.

"Thought you would be back here."

"Just reporting in on the current status," replied Trowa as his arm snaked around the waist of the blonde waiter.

"I just came to wish Duo luck," Quatre giggled as he embraced his lover.

Duo turned around. "Thanks, Quat."

Quatre sighed. "I'd better get back to the masses then and top them up."

"No flirting," snickered Duo.

"I wouldn't dream of it," came the laughing reply.

"You do and I will have to chain you up again," growled Trowa.

"Ohhh... promises, promises."

It was no secret to the friends that Quatre had a submissive and kinky streak in him. An outsider would have trouble believing the petite, innocent looking creature could enjoy being dominated and used in such a manner, and love every moment of it. Trowa was continuously kept busy finding new ways in which to tease and torment his lover.

Trowa kissed him deeply before letting him disappear into the crowd again, watching the tight ass sway in those tiny black briefs that made up Quatre's attire, along with the small, black bow-tie around his neck and white cuffs at his wrists. To Trowa, Quatre was a walking wet dream. "I'm heading out too. Good luck, Duo, knock them dead."

"Thanks, Trowa," Duo smiled and then turned to Heero. He opened his arms and Heero fell into them, wrapping his own around the slender form. They embraced for a brief moment before sharing a tender kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Heero studied his lover. The kohl around his beautiful, wide expressive eyes, highlighting them even more. The soft sweep of violet eye-shadow enhancing their amethyst hue and a smattering of purple glitter across high cheek bones defining and softening the masculine planes. "Be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"Hai. Ai Shiteru, Duo. Always." Heero kissed the top of Duo's head before assisting Duo to tuck his hair under the large hood of the cape.

Duo grasped his scythe and bowed his head taking a few deep breaths. He could hear the DJ as the previous dancer brushed past them, having finished his performance and heading for the showers. He squeezed Heero's hand before stepping out from the wings to the back of the curtain that obscured him from the crowd.

Heero watched as Duo took up his position. He vaguely heard the DJ's announcement as the lights dimmed and Duo swept between the curtains and stood ready. The slow, sultry beat began to play and Heero moved closer to the stage, still hidden in the wings but with a clear view of the stage and catwalk. He could dimly make out Trowa on the far side of the stage and the various other guards posted throughout the club. The spotlight broke through as the beat picked up slightly in tempo and volume and Heero was once again mesmerized by his lover's erotic dance.

Slipping through the curtains and positioning himself with his back to the audience, Duo took a couple of calming breaths. The adrenaline was flowing through his body causing his nerves to sing with anticipation. Closing his eyes momentarily he slipped his mask firmly into place and listened to the throbbing beat for his cue to begin.

The music flowed through him and his hips began to sway. He was totally focused, unaware of anything, or anyone else around him. The beat took over his body and began to play with it, coaxing the seductive movements from the slender frame. He spun around, cape swirling but the hood still hiding his face from the crowd. A roar went up along with whistles and screams of appreciation. Duo began his dance of seduction down the catwalk.

Heero continued to watch as Duo worked the crowd, his eyes never leaving the beauty, but his mind still alert for any danger to his lover. The cape was swirled around and the hood tossed back, the braid tumbled down and whipped around as Duo swayed and twirled to the beat. 

Duo danced his way back up the catwalk and undid the tie to the cape. He tossed it off and into the wings where Heero retrieved it. His hand snaked back and snapped the tie allowing his hair to billow out around him. The scythe was tossed from hand to hand as hips pumped and gyrated to the throbbing beat. The silk shirt soon followed the cape and Duo was again dancing his way down the catwalk, hands traveling the length of his torso, stroking and teasing. Duo tossed the scythe away and grabbed the pole at the end of the walk. He raised a leg and began to rub his thigh along the pole. Still grasping the pole with one hand he lowered and curved his body backwards, knees bending, he continued downwards until his shoulders were nearly brushing the floor, pelvis thrust upwards and forwards. 

The crowd was going wild.

He raised himself slowly and rubbed against the pole suggestively before releasing it and dancing his way back up the walk. He spun around and began to toy with the zipper of his jeans. He cast a coy look to the crowd who responded with more catcalls and cheers.

Heero still gazed on, entranced, as his lover seduced the crowd. His own pants were becoming tighter by the minute as his lover teased and tormented with suggestive thrusts of his hips. Heero reached down and adjusted himself discreetly. He wore pants that were a little looser on him than usual when working as he knew the effect his lover's erotic dances had on him. He didn't need that embarrassment should he be required to protect Duo on stage.

Duo was in his element. The music pulsed through him, becoming one with his body as he combined with it to give a stunning performance. He was bent backwards again, hands trailing up his legs, over taut thighs as his upper body raised itself slowly, hair pulling up in a sheet behind him. His hands reached his now open jeans as he stood upright once more. Twirling around he began to slip his jeans over his hips, the crowd encouraging him. With a quick shimmy of his hips the jeans slid to pool at his ankles and he stepped out of them, giving them a flick with his foot they slid over the stage and out of the way.

He ran his fingers through his hair and fluffed it about his body before spinning around to the crowd again. His hips once more began to thrust and pump as he took a hold of the pole and made love to the crowd. The small, black g-string could barely contain his most intimate area, especially as he was beginning to get turned on. His half hard cock pushed against the small triangle of cloth as he felt a pair of cobalt eyes boring into him. He gave a wicked laugh as he stooped to retrieve his scythe. The blade slipped between his legs and Duo began to slide it back and forth between the cheeks of his ass. He bent slightly to give the crowd a better look before tossing his head and sashaying back up the walk.

Heero was hard. Every time he watched Duo dance the other man made sure to do something a little different to entice the crowds back. And they continued to flock to see him perform. Heero moaned softly as the ache between his legs grew in intensity. His eyes strayed to Duo's groin and he was pleased to note the outline of Duo's half hard cock.

Duo could feel the music coming to its end and so he pumped his hips a few more times before sliding a finger down his torso, over his stomach to pause at the top of the g string. He looked questioningly to the crowd who cheered back, wanting the violet eyed dancer to give them more. Duo gave them a cheeky grin and wagged his finger before spinning around and giving one final thrust of his hips.

The music ended and the light cut out. Duo slipped between the curtains and in to Heero's waiting arms as the crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheering, clapping, whistles and calls for more. Panting heavily, Duo spun around and went back onto the stage as the DJ called for one last round of applause. He gathered his loose hair around his panting form and took another bow. Blowing a kiss to the audience he again disappeared through the curtain and into Heero's embrace.

"You were wonderful, my love." Heero placed feather kisses upon Duo's sweating forehead.

Duo was still too out of breath to respond so transmitted his appreciation with a squeeze of his arms.

"Shower?"

"Yes please," Duo huffed out and allowed Heero to lead him off in the direction of the showers.

Heero sat him down while he turned on the water and played around with the faucet until the temperature was just right. He knew the dances took a lot out of Duo and a hot shower followed by half an hour's rest would see him back to his bouncing self. He turned and took Duo's hand.

Duo found himself being led to the showers. While he waited for Heero to run the water he snagged the trailing lengths of hair, wound them together and pinned them to the top of his head. Satisfied his hair was out of the way he allowed Heero to lead him to the shower and push him under the warm spray. He felt Heero's hands tugging at the g-string and he blushed slightly. The scrap left his body and the warm water cascaded down in rivulets, washing away the sweat and makeup and easing the sore muscles.

Heero quickly soaped his lover, cleaning away the remnants of the dance before turning off the spray and pulling him from the stall. He wrapped the lithe form in a fluffy towel and proceeded to dry him off. As he worked he noticed Duo's cock was still half hard and he smiled to himself as he licked his lips. He placed the towel around Duo's hips and led him back to the dressing room, locking the door behind them. Once in the safety of the room Heero allowed himself to relax a little. He drew Duo into his arms and proceeded to kiss him hungrily.

Duo returned the kiss with a passion. The shower had eased his muscles and with his energy returning he felt the need rising in him. The eroticism of the dance always left him aroused and he sought to find the release he craved from the fire consuming him. He thrust his erection into Heero's thigh.

Heero moaned and pushed his own trapped cock back, eager to find some form of friction. His hands drifted lower in smooth circles over the hard muscles of Duo's back until they reached the top of the towel. He hooked his fingertips underneath and the fluffy material fell away leaving Duo's skin bare to his touch.

It was Duo's turn to moan as the cool air caressed his warm flesh. Continuing to kiss his lover senseless, his own hands worked their way down to Heero's pants where they made short work of the button and zipper. His hand dived inside and sought out the prize. Long, slender fingers closed around the shaft as Duo brought Heero's cock out to play. He began to stroke softly and swallowed Heero's moans as he deepened the kiss.

Heero's fingers began to trace the cleft of Duo's pert rear. He dipped between the cheeks and snickered as Duo spread his legs to allow him easier access. His fingers ran lightly up and down, pausing briefly from time to time to circle the tight entrance.

Duo began to purr as his body was slowly stroked and teased to full arousal. He wiggled his bottom as Heero brushed his entrance again, trying to draw a teasing finger inside, and then groaned as the tip of a finger pushed lightly inwards.

Heero broke the kiss and began to suck on his lover's neck, his hips thrusting gently into the hand that held him and encouraged his excitement. He plunged his finger deeper and began to move it around inside Duo, stretching and preparing him to take his length.

Duo was moaning incoherently, pushing his body back, seeking more of that touch inside. His breath hitched as Heero removed his finger and a low growl of disappointment came from his throat, but it was soon quieted as Heero led him to the chair and bent him over.

Positioning Duo behind the chair Heero reached into his pocket and removed the familiar tube of lube. He opened it and smeared some over his shaft before coating his fingers again and tossing the tube aside. 

Duo watched over his shoulder from beneath his bangs, eyes lidded with lust as he observed Heero's ministrations with the lube to his thick, hard cock. He wriggled in impatience. "Please, Heero. I need it."

"Shhhh my sweet. I need to finish prepping you first," Heero returned and slipped two fingers inside.

Duo groaned and pushed back. "Hurry. I want you inside."

Heero chuckled. His own need was throbbing painfully and he knew he needed to be buried inside Duo's tight heat just as much as Duo wanted him there. Deeming the muscle to have loosened enough he removed his fingers and positioned the head of his weeping cock at the gateway to heaven. Grasping Duo's hips to steady him, he slowly pushed forward. The tight ring refused his entry at first, but with a little more persuasion it gave and permitted him to pass into the inner most depths of Duo's body.

Duo could feel Heero's searing length as it entered him. There was a brief spasm of pain and then all he could feel was immense pleasure, the kind of pleasure that only came when being filled by Heero's thick shaft.

Heero pressed forward until his balls were brushing against Duo's. He paused and waited for his lover to adjust to his invasion. Feeling Duo shift slightly he began to withdraw, only to sink once more into that tight sheath. He moaned as the sensations washed over him, his hips beginning their steady roll of invasion and retreat as Duo writhed underneath him.

Duo groaned and hissed as Heero's cock brushed against his prostate, sending shock waves along nerves and sparks dancing in his head. He pushed back trying to impale himself further and mewled in appreciation as Heero's penis plunged deeper into his receptive body.

Heero began to thrust, increasing his tempo as the desire built. He couldn't get enough of his long haired lover. It made no difference to Heero whether he took Duo or Duo took him. He enjoyed it both ways and relished in the love and affection that was freely given and taken.

Their bodies danced in perfect rhythm to each other, matching thrust for thrust as Heero reached for Duo's cock. The shaft was heavy in his hand as he began to stroke the steel encased in velvet length, earning an appreciative moan from his lover. He began to stroke faster as his thrusts increased in both speed and length.

Duo had to bite his lip to prevent the scream from leaving his throat as Heero massaged his balls and pumped his cock. His own hips moving to take that delicious length of Heero deeper and deeper, his prostate being repeatedly brushed causing a never ending display of fireworks in his head. His eyes screwed shut as he felt the fire of his orgasm swell in his balls to tear along his shaft and erupt from the tiny slit, spraying the chair and Heero's hand with the creamy essence.

With Duo's climax the heated passage began to ripple and squeeze Heero's shaft. The muscles massaged him and encouraged him to find his own release as Duo collapsed into euphoria. A few more thrusts was all it took before Heero too fell from the edge into the abyss of ultimate pleasure, his cock pulsing as he emptied himself into Duo's channel.

Heero fell onto Duo's back and lay panting as he enjoyed the after glow. Duo was too far gone with his own pleasure to object and his knees automatically locked into position to prevent them from falling. With sanity finally returning, Heero withdrew his softened cock and pulled Duo upright. He snagged the towel from the floor and proceeded to clean both his lover and himself up. Duo was still limp, exhausted from his performance coupled with the wild sex they had just shared, so Heero carried him to the small couch in the room and sat him down. Tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up he fished around in his bag for the energy drink he always carried.

Returning to Duo, whose eyes were still glassy from his trip to heaven and back, he opened the bottle and slipped a straw into the liquid. He then pushed the straw between Duo's dry lips and smiled as his lover began to draw the fluid up and swallow. Satisfied Duo had drunk enough for the moment, he placed the bottle on the vanity and sat down. He pulled Duo into his lap and cuddled him close, feathering kisses along Duo's cheek and jaw line.

Duo sighed in appreciation and snuggled closer. He let the tiredness seep from his limbs as the energy was replaced in his system. They snuggled for a few more minutes before Duo decided it was time to move. He stood up and dropped a kiss to Heero's nose before fetching his clean clothes from his back pack and dressing quickly. He unpinned his hair and reached for the brush only to have Heero take it from him. He purred quietly as Heero gently worked through the strands, separating and detangling the mass, removing a lot of the glitter at the same time. With the knots removed, Heero divided it up and deftly braided it, securing the end with a purple ribbon.

"You're getting as good as me at that," whispered Duo. "Thanks lover."

Heero pressed a kiss to those pouting lips. "You're welcome." He stood and appraised the man before him, reaching out with his hand and asking, "Would you like to go and have some fun dancing, Shinigami?"

"I'd love to, my Shugotenshi." [1]

Heero smiled and unlocked the door. They began to move along the passage when they ran into one of the backstage helpers who was carrying a bundle of black in his arms. "Shall I just dump this in your dressing room, Duo?"

"Yeah, thanks Ralph. I had forgotten about my gear." Duo blushed sheepishly.

"No problem man. You were great tonight, the crowd really loves you."

Duo smiled appreciatively before allowing Heero to drag him back out through the small side door and into the club's thick atmosphere.

Heero looked around and spotted Trowa to one side sitting at a small table. He pushed his way through the crowd and sat down, pulling Duo with him. Trowa looked up and smiled. Quatre made an appearance with drinks and set them down. "You were great as always, Duo," said Quatre as he placed a drink in front of his friend.

"Thanks, Quat. The crowd certainly seemed to enjoy the show."

"Yes they did," came Trowa's soft voice.

"I'll be with you guy's soon." Quatre left to continue his shift.

The three sat in silence for a while, sipping on their drinks and watching the people around them. Occasionally someone would approach them to either congratulate Duo or ask for an autograph. Heero remained slightly tense under the calm outward appearance, eyes continuously scanning the crowds for any sign of trouble, giving each person the once over as they approached, determining whether or not they were a threat.

Duo's foot was tapping to the beat and his fingers were entwined with Heero's. He looked at his lover and smiled. "Dance with me?"

Heero nodded in acquiescence and they stood to make their way to the crowded floor. Duo locked his hands behind Heero's neck as Heero placed his own upon Duo's hips and they began to sway together to the soft beat. Heero wasn't as inhibited as he used to be. Duo had taught him to listen to his body and follow the flow of the music, relax and let it consume him until he became one with it. It had taken time, but Heero was now a lot more comfortable with his movement on the dance floor.

The tempo changed to a faster rhythm and Duo spun from his grasp. Heero followed as best he could, but his eyes were riveted to Duo and the sensual dance he was giving for Heero. His body moved as if liquid, flowing and following the rhythm of the song, hips moving, twisting and rubbing seductively against Heero as Duo lost himself to the music.

Heero pulled his lover's back against his chest and began to sway with him, hands roamed up and down Duo's arms, torso and thighs as he followed the nymph’s movements with his own.

People began to move aside and allow the pair more room, several stopped and opted to watch the sensuous dance of the pair before them. It was sweet, it was lovely, it was perfect.

Duo had his head tossed back, resting on Heero's shoulder as his own hands covered Heero's and dragged them over his hot body. His hips pumped and rubbed against Heero's groin. He could feel himself stirring as an answering hardness pressed against his backside. His eyes tightly shut, he moaned softly and continued to seduce with his dance. 

Heero's eyes were also firmly shut as he allowed his sense of hearing and touch to guide him. Instinctively he followed Duo's movements, allowing his lover to guide his hands over the cloth covered flesh of limbs and torso, hips swaying and pushing his own in a dance of pleasure.

The music came to an end and Duo turned in Heero's arms to partake of Heero's lips. The kiss was long and deep and would have continued indefinitely had the sudden clapping and cheering of the crowd not drawn them apart.

Both Heero and Duo pulled apart and looked around them. The dance floor was deserted but for them, the people gathered around the edge smiling and cheering their performance. Heero blushed and dropped his head. Duo also blushed and peeked coyly out from under his bangs. He bent low in a sweeping bow. "Arigato!" he grinned before dragging his lover off the floor and back to their table where Trowa was waiting for them, a knowing look on his face.

Heero plonked down in his seat, embarrassment still written into every line of his body. Duo, on the other hand, was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Quatre was making his way towards their table, a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"You guy's were great!" Quatre enthused. "You really should join up together and perform as a duet."

Heero looked up sharply, Duo looked thoughtful, Trowa continued to smile.

"He's right you know....." Trowa elbowed Heero in the ribs, "... you dance well together."

"I never knew you could dance that seductively, Heero." Quatre smiled at the still blushing man.

"I can't," growled Heero.

Duo laughed. "Awww, come on, Heero, you know you can dance just as good as me when you want to." He winked at his lover. "Yanno, it isn't such a bad idea. We would be good together."

"N-N-Nani?"

"We could become a double act," Duo teased.

"Imagine the crowds then," mused Trowa.

"Not to mention the sexual tension in the air," added Quatre slyly.

"No. I can't dance like Duo does. Not for anyone." Heero wished they would just drop the subject.

Duo looked a little upset but bounced back and planted a sloppy kiss to Heero's lips. "It's okay, Heero. I admit it would be nice to have a partner sometimes to dance with, but I understand."

The conversation returned to other things, but Heero found his mind wandering back over the discussion. He knew his dancing had improved, but there was no way he could get up there on the stage and dance with Duo the way Duo did to earn his living. While he didn't mind in the least that lots of people watched and saw his lover’s body revealed to them, he couldn't do it with his own. He was just too shy and self conscious.

Dancing out there on the floor together had been different. Hadn't it? Their clothes stayed on. _But that was the only difference,_ his mind supplied. He had enjoyed dancing so provocatively with Duo, he admitted, and a little part of him had been thrilled by the response they had elicited with their impromptu display. But to do it like Duo did?

He simply couldn't....

Could he?

 

~ oOo ~

[1] Shugotenshi : Japanese for Guardian Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This chapter dwells mostly on Quatre and Trowa and involves bondage. I suggest if anyone has a problem with that then they don't read. For the rest of you hentai's ;) Enjoy.....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

The air was thick in the club and Heero was beginning to get a headache. He gazed at the dance floor where Quatre and Trowa were currently locked in a loving embrace, swaying gently to the music. The brush of a finger over his arm brought him back and he smiled into amethyst.

"What were you thinking about Heero?"

"Nothing. I was just watching those two." Heero nodded in the direction of their friends.

Duo sighed. "They do make a sweet couple."

"Hn. Not as sweet as us." Heero reached over and stole a kiss.

Duo closed his eyes as Heero's lips brushed his own. "Love you."

Reclining back once more in his seat, Heero entwined his fingers with Duo's and continued to watch the dance floor. The crowd was beginning to thin a little, most people taking their leave for the evening. Trowa and Quatre came back to the table and sat down, automatically reaching for a cooling drink.

Duo rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I think it's time for us to head off, ne Heero?"

"Hai."

"I think we will be going too," came Trowa's soft tenor and he smiled at his lover. "Someone needs a little reminder on who they belong to."

Quatre squirmed and turned a rather fetching shade of red. "I wasn't that bad," he murmured.

Duo laughed. "I told you not to go flirting with the customers, Quat."

"But I wasn't flirting!"

"Oh no?" Trowa's eyebrow raised a little. "Then why did I observe you *touching* another customer then?"

"I wasn't *touching,*" spluttered Quatre.

"Yeah, yeah... Pull the other leg, Quatre... it plays Jingle Bells," snickered Duo.

"But it's the truth!"

"Sure, sure... We know, don't we, Heero?" Duo winked at his partner.

"But I only brushed against him and it was unavoidable as I had to put the drinks on the table," Quatre tried to explain his actions.

"Well, whatever it was you say you did I'm sure that Trowa will be able to *discipline* you," snickered Heero.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Great, that's all I need. You two encouraging him."

"Ahhh, you love every minute of it, Quat," teased Duo.

Quatre went an even deeper shade of red. He couldn't help it if he got turned on with a little bondage. Okay, more than turned on, but he trusted Trowa implicitly, knowing that his *master* wouldn't let any harm come to him. That's why he did tend to flirt a little from time to time, to entice his lover to play with him the way he adored. Judging by the way Trowa did play with him he enjoyed it just as much.

Trowa stood and took his errant slave by the hand. "Goodnight gentlemen. We will take our leave now."

"Night, Trowa. Try not to play too rough," giggled Duo.

"Come on, Duo. I think we should get going as well." Heero stood and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him up and closer to his body.

"Okay, Hee-chan."

They all headed outside and parted ways in the car park, Duo and Heero traveling south to the house they had bought on the city outskirts while Trowa and Quatre went west to the apartment they shared.

~ oOo ~

Trowa flicked on the light as they entered the apartment. He closed and locked the door before kicking off his shoes and reaching for Quatre. He took the blonde's lips in a searing, hungry kiss, feeling the smaller man melt into his arms. They broke apart and emerald stared into aqua. "I need to punish you," came Trowa's husky voice.

Quatre moaned and felt himself harden.

Releasing the smaller man from his embrace, Trowa stepped back and ordered, "Strip for me."

Quatre moaned again before quickly complying. Clothes removed, Quatre stood in a typical submissive posture, legs slightly spread, hands clasped behind his back and head bowed.

"Good." Trowa licked his lips as his eyes raked over Quatre's nude form. He was pleased to note the half hard cock nestled at the juncture of his thighs and he felt his own swell in answer. Taking a deep breath and bringing himself back under control, he mentally addressed his slave’s punishment. "Go to the bedroom and wait for me there."

"Yes, master." Quatre moved gracefully across the room and entered the bedroom. He knelt beside the large bed and waited for his master to arrive. Idly he thought about what punishment he would receive this time. He loved the way Trowa disciplined him, the spankings turning him on more than he had ever thought possible. He smiled as he thought of his lover. Trowa never ceased to amaze him, always trying to come up with new ways to tease and torment him. Quatre adored every minute of it. This was their favorite role playing game and Quatre had never been happier. He had a man that loved him, someone who wasn't disgusted by his fantasies and a man that indulged him as much as possible. Life was certainly good in Quatre's book. He stiffened a little as he heard Trowa enter the room.

Trowa took a moment to compose himself before following his blonde lover to the bedroom. He paused for a moment in the doorway as he observed the submissive man awaiting him and his breath caught. With Quatre he had discovered all sorts of new and exciting ways to enjoy sex and he blessed the day he had taken Heero to the club for his birthday. Little had he know that he would also be walking out of the club with a present and it was a gift he loved deeply. He moved softly to the chest of drawers and rummaged around for a moment. Finding the items he wanted he slipped them into his pocket before moving to the bed. He sat down and looked at his slave.

Quatre trembled slightly with anticipation, his cock growing harder as he tried to work out what Trowa was going to do to him this time.

"Stand up."

The order was soft but commanded an immediate response. Quatre stood, head still bowed as he awaited his master's next order. A gasp escaped his lips as Trowa's hand reached out and wrapped itself around his engorged shaft. He tried desperately to control himself and keep his hips still. He hadn't been given permission to move and to do so would cause more punishment.

Trowa stroked the velvet length slowly, marveling that the hardness could feel so soft and silky in his hand, the little droplet of moisture beading at the tip causing his own groin to tighten painfully. He reached into his pocket and withdrew an item. Still stroking the hard shaft he suddenly slipped the metal object over the swollen head and pushed it to nestle snugly at the base of Quatre's cock.

Quatre opened his eyes as he felt to cool metal against his skin and the teasing touch leave him. He groaned softly. A cock ring. Now he wouldn't be able to come until Trowa allowed him to. Somehow Quatre knew he would be doing some serious begging for his release tonight and the thought made him swell further.

Trowa smirked as he saw the look of disbelief of Quatre's face. "Over my knees," he commanded.

Quatre quickly draped himself across Trowa's lap, his cock slipping between Trowa's thighs and the scratchiness of Trowa's jeans against his sensitive organ only heightened his need, the vulnerability of his position driving him mad with desire.

"I have told you before my sweet one that you are not to flirt with anyone but me."

"Yes, master. I'm sorry master."

Trowa raised his open palm and looked at the soft, creamy globes presented to him. He moaned before bringing his hand down in a stinging slap to Quatre's right cheek.

Quatre jumped slightly and his cock brushed against Trowa's thigh, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

Trowa raised his hand again and this time the blow landed on the left cheek. He continued to spank his naughty lover, delighting in the pink hue that appeared on the creamy flesh of Quatre's pert bottom.

Quatre wriggled as his flesh was repeatedly smacked, his cock rubbing against cloth covered thighs and driving him wild with need. The cock ring, however, prevented his release.

Deeming the flesh to be pink enough, Trowa ceased his spanking and caressed the reddened skin. Quatre hissed as the hand massaged his burning cheeks and then moaned as a finger dipped into his cleft. Trowa ran his finger along the length of the cleft, tracing lightly over the hidden entrance before returning again and again. He began to tease the tight ring, pleased with the soft whimpers coming from his lover and the hardness rubbing against his thigh. He reached for the tube on the night stand and quickly coated his fingers before returning to torment some more.

Quatre was panting, his cock wet with desire as his ring was teased. He wanted that digit inside and began to push backwards in an attempt to draw it where he craved the touch the most.

Trowa chuckled, the little siren was doing all sorts of things to his own body and Trowa knew he needed some form of friction himself before long or he was going to go mad. His pushed a finger inside and began to stretch the muscle as he stroked the smooth passage.

Quatre moaned in appreciation and began to wriggle in earnest, drawing the teasing finger deeper as he rubbed his length as best he could against Trowa's thighs.

A second finger followed and the muscle gave, allowing the penetration. With fingers buried deep in Quatre's rear, Trowa pulled the other item from his pocket. Removing his fingers he coated the slim length with lube before positioning it at his lover's entrance. Spreading the cheeks with one hand he slipped the item inside.

Quatre jerked slightly as he felt the slightly larger item slide into his depths and then sighed as Trowa worked it in and out. He began to thrust his hips against anything he could to try to gain a little relief from his torment.

Trowa pushed the vibrator deeper and secured the end so as it wouldn't slip all the way inside. With a twist to the base the item began to vibrate softly and push Quatre even closer to the limits of his sanity.

"Ohhh, Trowa... Please let me come. I can't take any more, I need release," Quatre begged.

"No. You haven't learnt your lesson yet." Trowa ran his hand across his slave's back.

"Please... please... I promise I wont flirt again. Just let me come."

"No. Now on your knees."

Quatre raised himself from Trowa's lap and stood before his master. His hand snaked down to his throbbing cock as he sank to his knees between Trowa's spread legs.

"Don't touch yourself!"

With a whimper Quatre removed his hand and stared with his best pleading eyes at his master.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself or come until I say so."

"But, master... please. I can't take much more."

"No. You have been a naughty slave and I am punishing you for that. You will be granted your release, but not until I say so." Trowa ran his fingers soothingly through Quatre's golden locks. "Now I have need of that sweet mouth of yours." Trowa reclined back a little to allow Quatre to undo his tight pants. He raised his hips for Quatre to slide the jeans from him, his boxers following the same route and he sighed as his aching cock was finally released from its confinement.

Quatre eyed the impressive length and licked his lips. He looked again into his master's lust filled emerald. "Suck it." came the order and Quatre eagerly complied. He loved to be filled, whether it was his ass or his mouth he didn't care, as long as he had a hard shaft buried in one of his orifices he was happy. He swirled his tongue around the engorged head, tasting the nectar that was oozing from the small slit before hollowing his cheeks and sucking the length in deep. He swallowed as more of Trowa's length slid into his mouth and down his throat.

"Damn you're good at deep throating, my sweet slave." Trowa's hips were rocking slightly as sensations burned their way along his shaft.

Quatre smiled around his mouthful and hummed lightly in appreciation.

Trowa jerked his hips in response to the extra stimulus.

Moving over the rigid flesh, Quatre continued his oral worship, sucking lightly, swirling his tongue, licking along the shaft before plunging it deep again. His own cock was heavy with need, the pre come dripping steadily onto the carpet below, his balls aching and his nerves singing from the vibrations of the toy lodged within his passage. All logical thought had left as Quatre became a true slave... a slave to his own body's needs and the needs of the flesh before him.

Trowa was enjoying every minute of the assault, his body responding with vigor and he knew he had to stop Quatre now or else he would shoot his load in his slave's mouth and not his tight ass where he longed to be buried. He placed a hand on Quatre's head and gently pushed him back. "Enough," he whispered.

Quatre mewled in protest at having his treat taken from him and looked up at his master. "Was I not doing it right?" he asked coyly.

"You're doing it too damn good, my little pet. I want to be buried in your tight heat when I come. Now, on the bed and on your fours."

Quatre eagerly complied. He scrambled from the floor and climbed on the bed where he arranged himself for his master to take him.

Trowa stood and removed his shirt. He took the lube and coated his length liberally as he observed the blonde. On his fours as requested, ass high in the air, legs spread as wide as he could get them in invitation, the end of the toy still visible and vibrating softly.

Trowa moved to the bed and knelt behind his lover, he slipped the toy from the silky passage causing Quatre to moan with the loss. The moan soon changed to a cry of delight as the toy was replaced with Trowa's thick cock. Gently he eased forward. The slim vibrator had loosened Quatre's passage considerably, but it was no where near as thick as Trowa's penis and it was still a tight squeeze. Trowa continued to press forwards, taking his time as he was enveloped into the silken warmth of Quatre's body. Pausing for a moment to give the blond time to adjust, he tried to bring his own desire back under control.

Quatre felt full, a feeling he craved and adored. Trowa had once punished him by slipping a butt plug inside and making him wear it for twelve hours straight. The plug had nearly driven Quatre insane with need. The cock ring he had also worn preventing him from release until his sadistic lover granted it. Walking had been a nightmare, the tip of the plug had pressed against his prostate on more than one occasion, and to make it worse, Trowa had subjected him to doing the shopping at their local supermarket while in this condition. The effort of controlling his moans and needs had been a strain and he had vowed never to make his lover jealous like that again. Secretly though he had loved every minute of it, the very thought that he was in public with a cock ring on, fully aroused and plugged had only added to his torment. Needless to say when he had finally been allowed to come the orgasm had been so intense he had blacked out and remained unconscious for two hours.

He pushed backwards to let Trowa know he was ready and was rewarded with a roll of Trowa's hips.

Trowa took a firm hold of the blonde as he began his withdrawal. When only the head of his cock remained inside he paused and then plunged back into heaven. The tight muscles of Quatre's rear massaged his length, squeezing gently and encouraging him to move faster and deeper. Trowa moaned and began to rock his hips.

Quatre tried to push back and gain more of Trowa inside, but Trowa's hands held him still. He whined in protest. Trowa soothed him by stroking his flank. "I want more of you, Trowa."

"Hush. You have all of me inside." Trowa began to snap his hips, driving himself deeper into Quatre's hot channel, hitting his prostate and pulling screams from his throat.

Quatre collapsed forwards onto his forearms, unable to sustain his upright position any longer. His body trembled with the force of their coupling as well as his need to release himself. "Please, Trowa..."

"Not yet," Trowa grunted as he continued to thrust, the rhythm building as sensations caressed his very soul. He could feel the end drawing nearer and as loathe as he was to reach it, he also craved it. With a scream he came, his essence pulsing from his cock to be swallowed by Quatre's channel. Trowa slumped forwards as his body twitched and hummed with his orgasm. He rode the last waves, enjoying every moment before finally lying still, his breathing returning to normality as he lazily withdrew. Satisfied, he watched as Quatre, still bent over with eyes closed, tried to hold his begging at bay.

Trowa ran a finger down the crevice and played with his seed that had begun to leak from the blonde's rear. With a satisfied smirk he moved to the side. "Sit up," he commanded.

Quatre did as he was told, his limbs a little shaky, cock bobbing angry purple between his legs.

"Play with yourself."

Quatre bit his lip. "Master?"

"If you wish to obtain your release you need to play with yourself."

Silently, Quatre obeyed. His finger's wrapped around his shaft and he began to stroke, thumb slipping over the head and spreading the leaking fluid. 

Trowa relented, seeing how desperate his lover was and reached forward, stilling Quatre's hand. He swiftly removed the cock ring. "You may come."

Quatre needed no second invitation. His hand resumed its action and within seconds he shouted out Trowa's name as his seed erupted to pool over his hand and belly. With his climax hitting him hard, Quatre's vision became tainted with darkness and he passed out with the intensity.

~ oOo ~

Duo blinked his eyes open sleepily and focused on the small clock. It was ten in the morning. He gave a yawn and snuggled back into the strong arms that were wrapped around his waist. Heero was still asleep. He mused over the previous evening and a smile came to his lips. He had managed to get Heero to loosen up a little over the past months and taught him a few basic moves of the dance and Heero was becoming a good dancer. Duo had no doubts that the Japanese man could become a successful dancer like himself if he really wanted to. He had the looks and the body for it as well as a natural air of seductive mystery around him.

Heero didn't have to try to be sensual.... That was automatic, whether Heero was aware of it or not. He simply oozed with the stuff. Duo sighed softly. While he would never push his partner into doing something he was uncomfortable with, he couldn't help the longing he felt to have Heero dance with him on stage. The dance they had shared last night - granted it had been a spur of the moment thing - had shown Duo that Heero could be just as erotic as any of the club's employed dancers. Oh well, if Heero didn't want to do it then Duo wasn't about to force him to, but that didn't mean they couldn't dance a duet at home.

Duo smiled at that. The house they had bought was reasonably isolated, sitting on the outskirts of the city with a couple of acres of land and set back from the road. Their neighbors were far enough away for them not to be disturbed, yet close enough should assistance be required in an emergency. Not that Duo could foresee much happening in that department. With Heero's security skills the place boasted the latest in technology.

The house had another advantage. A large basement... a very large basement. They had converted it into a studio with mirrors along one wall, sound system to rival the club's and a smooth dance floor. This was where Duo worked out and perfected his routines. With his popularity increasing, he needed to come up with new stuff all the time. He would use his basic routine and take some parts from it, replacing the movements with new ones. The continuous search for new music also took place here. 

A small section of the room was devoted to a training area with weights and mats for Heero to work out and keep in shape. Heero had taught Duo a few basic self defense moves and Duo had discovered the joy's of lifting weights to improve his upper body muscle tone. To say he was pleased with the results was an understatement. His body had never been in better shape, the dance keeping him fit and his legs trim while the weights improved the upper torso and increased his lung capacity thereby increasing his stamina. And he had had several chances to test his stamina.

Heero was a kind and thoughtful lover. They had shared many hours of slow, torturous lovemaking and Duo reveled in it. After each performance he was always aroused and Heero made sure he was available to take the edge off.

A soft kiss to the nape of his neck brought Duo from his thoughts and he rolled over to partake of a proper morning kiss.

Heero pulled his lover closer as he deepened the kiss. Satisfied he had explored every inch of his koi's mouth, he smiled into amethyst. "Morning, Duo."

"Mmmm... Morning, Hee-chan."

"What time is it?"

Duo glanced at the clock again. "Ten fifteen."

Heero yawned, pulling away from Duo he stretched his sleep warmed muscles before scratching idly at his chest. "Want some breakfast?"

"Love some." Duo lay on his side observing his lover.

"Okay." Heero tossed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused for a moment and rubbed his hands through his hair and over the light stubble on his chin. He needed a shave. Standing, he padded to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Duo watched him go. He heard the sound of the toilet seat being lifted and the steady flow as Heero went about his morning ritual. The flush came next followed by the sounds of water running in the sink. Duo heaved himself from the bed and followed into the bathroom.

Heero had lathered up his face and was busy scraping through the white foam when Duo entered and paused at the toilet. "So what would you like to do today?"

Duo continued to relieve himself as he spoke. "I need to practice some new steps and there's a new track I would like to try out and see if it's any good for a routine." He pushed the small button and washed his hands.

Heero quickly finished his shaving and rinsed his face. Applying the cologne he winced a little with the sting. Duo had gone back into the bedroom and was just finishing off making the bed when Heero reappeared. Duo had slipped on a pair of cut off denim shorts, his hair was coming loose from its braid and he wore nothing on his torso. Heero slunk up behind him and wrapped his arms about his waist, pulling him back against his strong chest. He kissed the warm cheek. "Want me to do your hair for you?"

"I'd like that, Heero." Duo moved away and sat on the bed.

Heero picked up the brush and climbed behind Duo. He released the mane and began to work through it with his fingers first, detangling the worst of the knots. Satisfied, he brought the brush up and began the task of taming the strands.

Duo closed his eyes and purred softly. His mind wandering again to the new routine he was working on. It was coming along nicely, but it would be a while yet before it was perfected enough to actually use. The heavy rope of hair being placed over his shoulder told him Heero had finished and he smiled at his lover. "Thanks."

"No problem. I enjoy doing it." Heero replaced the brush and gave Duo a quick peck to the lips. "I'll go start on breakfast."

Duo followed him to the kitchen and filled the coffee machine while Heero raided the 'fridge for their breakfast. Staring out the window into the back yard, coffee in hand, Duo enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning while the smells of bacon, eggs and toast wafted to tease his nostrils. He was happy. This was what he wanted, a successful job, secure home and someone to love and take care of him. Not that he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. They took it in turns to cook and shared the rest of the domestic chores. Heero hated doing laundry but Duo didn't mind, likewise Duo couldn't stand the vacuum cleaner, it made him sneeze, but Heero was quite happy to run around pushing the object in front and sucking up the dirt and dust.

"It's ready." 

Duo turned and poured a fresh cup for himself and topped Heero's up while Heero fetched the salt, pepper and sauce from the cupboard. They sat at their small table with the sounds of nature and ate in silence. Food consumed, they sat back and relaxed for a few moments before Duo got up and began to do the dishes. With the kitchen back in order, Duo filled his cup once more and went outside into the fresh morning air. Heero was already out there, sitting at the small table under the large tree reading the morning paper. Duo sauntered over and plonked into the other chair. The sun played across his face and warmed his back.

"Anything interesting in there?"

Heero looked up. "Not really. Just the usual news. The big vid store in town was held up, a fatal car crash, the petrol price is going up and the president is off to another country for a summit meeting."

"I'm sorry I asked," chuckled Duo.

"Would you like some help with your routine?"

Duo swirled the liquid in his cup. "If you want to Heero. I have a couple of moves I want to try and it would be good to see what you think of them."

"Hai. I was going to have a workout afterwards so I'll join you when I'm done if you like."

"Sounds good." Duo stood and dropped a kiss to Heero's head. "I'm gonna get started. I'll see you when you come in."

Heero watched as his lover returned to the house. Staring again at the paper, but not seeing the words, he thought of Duo and the dance they had shared last night. He felt a tingle pass through him as the cheers and applause drifted through his head. If he was honest about it he had enjoyed it. It was a different kind of adrenaline rush and if he wasn't careful it was the kind he could find himself becoming addicted to.

Folding the paper, he tossed the remains of his cold coffee to the ground and went inside. He needed to workout and he had promised to help Duo.

~ oOo ~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Duo changed his shorts for his more comfortable sweat pants before snaffling a towel from the linen closet and bottle of water from the 'fridge. He padded down to the basement and switched on the lights and instantly the room was bathed in a warm glow. He flipped the switch for the overhead fans and smiled as they lazily began to rotate. Setting his towel and water bottle down on the small table by the stereo system he rifled through the case of c.d.'s. Finding a couple he wanted he removed them from their cases and slotted them into the machine. Next he took out a sweat band and slipped it over his head and pushed it back up, effectively restraining his bangs enough to keep them from falling in his eyes as well as catching the sweat he knew would be running freely soon enough.

Flipping the stereo on he listened as the soft strains of music came through the speakers and infused into the air. The slow steady drumbeat and melodic harmony of the guitars were the perfect match for his warm up. He faced the mirrors and began to stretch his limbs. Starting with his legs he crouched and flexed from one to the other, bending the knee and drawing his body across as his other leg straightened. He then repeated the process to the other leg. Several stretches later his legs had begun to loosen enough to move on with the remainder of his warm up.

His upper body was given similar treatment, flexing and bending to the right and then left, forwards and backwards, arms following the movement with fluidity. He tried a few experimental dance steps, shifting weight and twirling as his body began to warm to the task; after fifteen minutes he deemed himself ready to push on to the next step.

He took the bottle and helped himself to a small drink, wiping his face with the towel as he did so. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was eager to try out the new steps of his dance. Preoccupied for the moment with setting up the music, he didn't notice Heero had entered the basement until an arm wrapped around his waist and a kiss dropped on his head. "Shit, Heero! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Heero snickered. "Sorry. I thought you would have heard me come in." He placed a tender kiss to those ruby lips by way of apology. "You starting now?"

"Yeah. I've warmed up so I wanna try out some of these new moves. You gonna watch?"

"Sure. I'm going to lift some weights but I'll keep my eye on you."

"Thanks."

Heero released his lover and made his way over to the training mats and weights in the other corner of the room. He fiddled with the circular discs for a moment, sliding a couple off and replacing them with others of varying weight. Satisfied, he sat on the mat and began to loosen up his muscles ready for the session ahead. While he did his stretches and exercises he kept one eye on his fey lover.

Duo selected the track he wanted and moved to the side of the practice area. He pushed the play button on the small remote before slipping it back into his pocket. He took up position and closed his eyes as the soft beat of the music flowed through the speakers and began to sway lightly to the rhythm, finding the cadence, and planning his moves in his head. His hips pumped a little stronger as his mind totally lost itself to the music. Hands began to wander along his torso as he teased and touched himself, adding an extra touch of eroticism to his dance.

As the tempo built up he increased his movements to match, stepping gracefully around the room, body swaying and gyrating to the beat. In his mind his clothes were leaving his body in their various stages, synchronizing with the music. His supple form bent at an almost impossible angle as his fingers raked over his thighs and abdomen, teasing the 'audience'. Straightening up he continued to pump and thrust his hips in a suggestive manner as he followed the trail of the music. Spinning lightly on his bare feet his braid whipped around him as he stopped with his back to the 'crowd'. Hips swaying, fingers running along the inside of his thighs as he spread them wider and dipped his upper body lower. His braid slipped over his shoulder but didn't remain coiled on the floor for long, with a snap of his head Duo was upright once more and moving around the floor, twirling and thrusting as the music hit its height.

As the music began to slow and lead into its final bars so the body slowed, the movements took on a more distinctive purpose, each step slow and deliberate. Duo's head was bowed slightly, eyes peeking out from underneath shaggy bangs and tinted with lust as each step, each thrust of his hips drew him closer to the end. Like a large cat stalking its prey he wound his dance down, hands roaming over his body to finish at his groin. With a perfectly timed thrust the music finished as Duo pushed himself into his hand. He stood for a moment to regain his breath and let his mind return to the room.

Heero had set his weights and was busy lifting them, keeping one eye on Duo's workout as he pumped the iron. As the erotic dance continued to unfold before him so Heero began to struggle with the weights. Finally he thought he had better stop before he dropped the bar and did himself an injury. He moved over to the mats and began to do some sit ups instead. Hands locked behind his head he began to raise and lower himself, feeling his abdomen tighten with the strain. Without being aware of it his exercise fell into the beat of the music and his eyes strayed to watch the fey beauty with each raise of his torso. 

Up..... _Duo pumping his hips...._ Down.... _Need to paint the ceiling...._ Up..... _Duo swaying suggestively...._ Down..... _Is that a cobweb I see?_ Up...... _Duo running his hands over thighs...._ Down..... _Damn! It is a cobweb...._ Up.... _Hips gyrating...._ Down.... _I'll get out the cobweb broom later...._ Up... _Fingers caressing a torso...._ Down.... _Much later....._ Up.... _Hand on a crotch...._ Down.... _Oh shit...._ Up.... _Groin pumping into hand...._ Crack! _Ouch that hurt._ Heero's head connected rather sharply with the floor.

Duo spun around as he heard Heero give a small cry of pain. He started to giggle as he watched Heero rubbing the back of his head and glaring at him. "Hurt yourself?"

"Hn." Heero continued to glower.

Duo sauntered over. "Awww... poor baby. You should keep your mind on the job when you're exercising, Heero." Duo knelt next to his koi. "Let me see." He worked his fingers over the small bump appearing on the back of Heero's skull.

"Do you have any idea how hard that is to do when you have a nymph teasing the hell out of you?" Heero retorted.

Duo snickered. "So I take it you like the new routine then?"

Heero thought for a moment. "Hai. It's... ummmm... very sensual."

Duo laughed. "I'd say if it got that reaction out of you then it should have a rather knock out effect at the club then."

"More like they will be passing out in their seats and creaming themselves." replied Heero. "So when are you going to introduce it?"

"I thought I would give it a shot in about a week or two."

"Just make sure you tell me, okay? Once they see that dance I will be beating them off you with a stick."

"You just want front row seats."

Heero chuckled. "I already have my private dancer." He reached for Duo's lips and kissed him soundly.

"Mmmm.... Come dance with me Heero." Duo stood and pulled Heero to his feet and then led him across to the dance area. Leaving him standing for a moment he flipped through the c.d. case until he found what he was looking for. With a grin he opened the case and slipped the disc into the machine. He sauntered back to where Heero waited, slightly nervous. "Relax koi, it's just you and me, no one else."

Heero tried to still his rapidly beating heart as he watched Duo carefully. "Just what is it you are planning to do here, Duo?"

"I just want you to dance with me, Heero, like we did last night. Just the two of us." Duo winked and stood before his lover. "Relax, follow my lead and let the music take you."

Heero took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. The music began to play and his eyes slid shut as he allowed the notes to caress his mind. Feeling his body surrender he let the natural rhythm along with Duo's hands guide his movements. He began to sway.

Duo watched Heero closely. When his partner relaxed and freed his mind he could dance just as provocatively as any of the dancers currently on the circuit. It enchanted Duo that Heero had no idea of just how sexually alluring he was, and while he longed for Heero to dance a duet with him, a part of him wanted to keep the stunning beauty and his body all to himself. 

They began to move together, slow and sensuous, Duo's hands rested lightly upon Heero's hips as Heero placed his own upon Duo's. They began to move a little stronger as the beat picked up. Breaking free Duo clasped Heero's hand as he waltzed away from him only to spin back and rest his back against the firm chest. Hips began to move in circles as Duo shimmied his hips up and down Heero's legs and pelvis, rubbing his ass enticingly against the growing hardness.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's bare chest and pulled him back against him. He flicked his tongue out against the shell of an ear and whispered, "Tease."

Duo chuckled and began to dance away, enticing Heero to follow him. Heero did. He followed the movements of Duo and responded with his own hip thrusts and teasing of his body. He decided to play the long haired siren at his own game.

With an eye kept firmly on Duo, Heero began his own dance of seduction. He had picked up a few moves from watching Duo and now put them into practice. With his hips gyrating he stalked slowly towards where Duo danced, teasing him with sensual touches to his glistening body, thrusting his hips suggestively as he went.

Duo watched as his body continued to sway to the beat. He ran his hands invitingly along the hard planes of his chest, pausing to pinch at a nipple as he went, a moan escaping his lips. Heero was dancing his way towards him as if they were predator and prey. Continuing with his teasing touches, Duo danced away out of reach and gave a sultry 'come and get me' look over his shoulder... daring the angel of life to claim the angel of death.

Heero nodded at the challenge and so began the dance of the angels. One determined to win the other over with his sensuous display of pure love and lust and the other as equally determined to play hard to get and make other earn his right to take him. Bodies moved in synchronicity, steps not having been planned, yet appearing perfectly choreographed. Duo used every move he knew to seduce his angel of life and was pleased when said angel returned with moves of his own. They continued to dance around, and with each other, losing themselves to the caress of the music, the seduction of the movements and the promises within cobalt and amethyst.

Duo danced his way behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pulling him back against his body he began to roll his hips in circles against the taut backside, eliciting moans from the sweet throat. Smiling to himself as Heero melted against him he let his hands wander over hard muscle to tweak a nipple before rubbing over flanks and ghosting over thighs. Lowering himself slightly he caressed along Heero's thighs to his knees and then slipping his hands to the inside, began a slow return.

Heero's hips pulsed and rubbed against Duo's groin. He could feel the hardness of his lover pushing back against him and he moaned. His subconscious took over and kept him moving slowly to the beat as the music began to wind down.

Duo's hands traveled up the inside of Heero's thighs and came to rest at the juncture of his legs. Softly he ran a teasing finger along the hardened length that bulged within the tight shorts. A gasp from his lover told him that the touch was welcomed. Leaning in, Duo began to suckle at Heero's neck.

Heero threw his head back and gave Duo easier access to his skin. His body continued to sway lightly to the now fading music as he wound his arms behind him in an attempt to pull Duo closer.

Duo's hands stroked over the bronzed chest and headed south. Pausing momentarily at the waistband of Heero's shorts he dipped a finger underneath and grazed the wet head of Heero's cock.

Heero bucked against the sensation, his eyes closed as his mouth silently begged for more.

Duo smiled to himself and slipped his hand inside the shorts, wrapping fingers around Heero's length he began to stroke, swiping his thumb over the head from time to time to assist in the passage of his hand over silky skin.

Heero's world had narrowed to the sensations he was being gifted by Duo's talented hand. The music had finished, not that Heero was aware of it as he pushed himself into sweet sensation, craving more of the touch from his fey lover.

Duo's other hand slipped down and undid the button and zipper, pushing the fabric apart to allow his hand less restrictive movement.

Heero was panting as he thrust into the hand that currently owned him. Overwhelmed by the sensations his lover was evoking, small whimpers escaped his throat as he pleaded for his release.

Duo chuckled as his hand sped up. He reached for a nipple and began to toy with it, sending more sensations crashing over Heero.

His knees were growing weak, his brain was in meltdown as every nerve, every fiber of his being began to hum and sing with the pleasure. The tightness in his groin began to build to an almost impossible level, the feeling of Duo's hand stroking his shaft, massaging the head bringing him to the edge and holding him there was sheer delicious torture. "Please.... Duo...."

Duo kissed his neck and squeezed as his strokes increased in tempo. "Come for me, my angel of life. Release your life giving essence...."

With a keening cry Heero's orgasm took him. He broke free and soared, spilling himself into his lover's hand.

Duo continued to stroke the now softening organ, a smile upon his lips as Heero rode the tide of euphoria. As Heero gave a loud sigh and collapsed back onto him so he slowly lowered their sweaty forms to the floor. Releasing Heero's now flaccid cock, Duo raised his fingers to his lips and began to lick them clean.

Heero was still somewhere over the rainbow and a little reluctant to return from his orgasmic high. The sound of Duo licking his fingers however soon brought him back to the here and now and he opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of Duo chasing the last traces of his come around his finger.

"Mmmm... nice." Duo smiled.

"Hn. Mind blowing."

"Was that mind blowing or do you mind blowing?" Duo chuckled.

Heero thought for a moment at the innuendo then with an evil smirk he pounced.

Duo found himself flat on his back with a sultry looking Heero straddling his hips.

"Need something taken care of?" Heero asked as he rubbed his ass against Duo's still hard cock.

Duo moaned by way of response and pushed upwards.

With a glint in his eye Heero quickly tugged the sweat pants over Duo's hips and nearly drooled as Duo's cock came free. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view. He loved the sight of Duo's body and had worshiped every inch of the creamy skin on more than one occasion. He was looking forward to a revision. Swiftly, he lowered his lips and placed a kiss to the swollen head.

Duo jumped as if shot, the electricity from that simple kiss coursed through his nerves and short circuited his mind. When Heero took him in deep it was all he could do not to scream and thrash. Tingles of pleasure raced through him as each lick, each suck was given, taken and enjoyed.

Heero loved to suck cock. Next to making love it was his favorite way to bring his lover off. He didn't know why he enjoyed having his throat filled so much, he just did. The feeling of that hard shaft against his tongue, the thick head as it brushed his tonsils and the sweet nectar that erupted from the small slit all added up to ultimate pleasure for Heero.

The tongue worked him expertly, suckling lightly before drawing him in deep. The wet heat that surrounded him became the focus of Duo's mind and it wasn't long before his hands were fisted in Heero's hair and his body was screaming for completion.

Heero reached to cup Duo's balls, rolling them softly in the palm of his hand as he increased the suction to the hard cock he was feasting upon. He was soon rewarded as he felt Duo start to stiffen beneath him and then jets of salty fluid were being shot down his throat.

With Heero massaging his balls, that was the beginning of the end for Duo. The pleasure climbed until there was no return, his groin tightened and he cried out as his orgasm tore through him, his hips pumping as he shot his load down Heero's willing throat.

Heero licked his lover clean, making sure he got every drop of the precious fluid and even suckling lightly for a while longer on the head in an attempt to lure more of his lover's essence from his body.

Duo lay sprawled in a happy, sated state of euphoria. He loved it when Heero sucked him; hell, he loved anything Heero did to him! He stared at his lover through heavy eyes. "Thanks, koi."

"Mmmm... Thank you."

"I really enjoyed that Heero. I don't just mean the sex bit either. I love it when you dance with me."

"Hn. I kind of liked it myself." Heero admitted. He blushed a little and snuggled against Duo's chest.

Duo ran his fingers through the chocolate locks. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to join me in a duet at some stage, Heero? You have the right moves and believe it or not, you exude a sensuality without even being aware of it."

"Duo, I can't."

"We would make a great team, the club and the patron's wouldn't know what hit them." Duo continued.

"Duo...."

"Why can't you, Heero?" Duo knew he was pushing, but he needed to know the reason Heero was so reluctant to dance a duet with him.

"Duo... I just can't. I know you do and believe me when I say you have a natural rhythm and grace, you were born to dance. Me? Let's just face it, compared to you I look clumsy, lead footed, I just can't dance the way you do. Also, I don't feel comfortable with taking my clothes off in front of all those drooling people."

Duo sighed. "Okay Heero, but let me tell you this, no matter how much you think you can't dance, you can. You're every bit as graceful as the rest that are out there dancing. You have come a long way from the shy man I first met. I guess I can understand your reluctance to strip in front of people, I admit it took a little while for me to get used to it, but you don't go all the way. It's like being on the beach in your speedos."

"Who said I wore speedos to the beach?"

Duo snickered. "You just strike me as the type, that's all."

"Hn."

"It's okay Heero. I'll accept your reasons and I wont ask you again, but..."

Heero looked up into mischievous violet.

"... promise me you will still dance with me like this at home?"

"Hn. I guess I can do that."

"Good. Now I'm gonna take a shower and relax a bit before we have to go in tonight." Duo raised himself from the floor, pulling Heero with him and stole a kiss.

"I'll be up shortly, I need to finish my workout." Heero said as he zipped up his shorts.

"I thought you would have had enough of a workout already," Duo winked.

"Hn. Baka! I still have my weights to do. I would have been done by now except for the distraction."

"Ohhh.... So I'm a distraction now am I?" Duo pouted.

"Hai. You are, but a lovely one." Heero gave him a swat to the backside. "Go shower and let me finish in peace."

Duo laughed and stepped out of his sweat pants that were pooled around his knees. He strolled over to the table and picked up his towel and water bottle, making sure to flash Heero as he bent over.

"Nnnn.... Duo!"

"Sorry Heero." Duo snickered. He put extra sway into his hips as he left the room to take his shower.

Heero shook his head and returned to the weights.

~ oOo ~

Arriving at the club a little after seven that evening, Heero left Duo in his dressing room while he went to find Trowa and recheck the security. Quatre passed him in the passage way. He nodded to the small blonde.

"Hi, Heero. Is Duo in his dressing room?"

"Hai. Trowa out front?"

"Yes."

"Arigato."

The petite blonde continued on his way to see his friend, Heero smiled as he thought about Trowa and the Arabian. They made a good couple and Heero was pleased for them both. He turned the handle and let himself into the club.

The place was still empty, the doors didn't open until eight thirty and there was soft background music playing while the bar tender was setting up ready for the evening. The lights were all on, staff busied themselves wiping over tables and re arranging chairs, setting out ash trays and generally making sure all was in readiness for the night ahead.

Heero spotted Trowa off to the side chatting with a couple of the security guards, he looked up when he saw Heero approaching. "Good evening, Heero."

"Hello, Trowa. Everything okay for tonight?"

"Yes. I was just checking the last minute arrangements with Tom and Bob."

"Good."

"Heero, are you all right?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just appear to be a little... distracted." Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, really, Trowa."

Trowa continued to stare at him. It was obvious he didn't believe his friend. He waited patiently. He knew Heero would tell him in a moment.

Sure enough Heero raised his eyes to meet with Trowa's questioning emerald. "Can we talk?"

Trowa nodded and steered him amongst the tables to a booth at the very back. Sitting Heero down he fetched them both a glass of orange juice. Neither of them drank alcohol while on duty. Placing a glass in front of Heero he slid into the seat opposite and waited patiently for his friend to begin.

Heero took a sip of the sweet juice while he ordered his thoughts. Hesitantly he began. "It's Duo. No, no, nothing like that." he added hastily as he saw the concern flash across his friend's face. "Well, you know how we were dancing together on the floor last night?"

"Yes."

"He was serious about me joining him in a duet."

"Ahhh. And I take it you don't want to?"

"That's just it, Trowa. I don't really know what I want." Heero looked troubled as he fought to understand the turmoil of emotion that was going on within him.

"Try to explain a little more, Heero."

"Well... When he dances out there I enjoy watching him. It doesn't bother me that he has hoards of people lusting after his body or that he dances practically naked in front of them all. I know that I am the one whose arms he comes back to, I am the one with whom he shares a bed." Heero sighed. "This all sounds so stupid and fucked up. When I dance with him and it's just the two of us, it's special, just us, no one else. I admit I enjoyed the little impromptu duet last night, but it didn't register at the time that there were people watching us and when it did I felt..."

"Desecrated?"

"Something like that. I don't know, Trowa."

"It seems to me that you want to dance with him, Heero, but what you share together when you do is something intensely private and personal to you and you don't want to share that with anyone else lest you lose something in your relationship."

Heero thought about that. Trowa appeared to have hit the nail on the head. He didn't want others to be privy to their own private, special little world. To share Duo with the crowd was one thing. But to share himself and what they both had together was an entirely different matter. That and the fact that he would be expected to strip as well. "You forgot one other thing, Trowa."

"Oh?"

"I don't think that I could strip in front of these people." Heero went a fetching shade of red.

Trowa laughed. "Heero Yuy shy? Well I never. Heero, there is nothing wrong with stripping, besides you don't take it all off."

"I know that!" Heero blushed even deeper.

"I don't know what the problem is then, Heero. I mean, you have a fantastic body and Duo has done wonders to bring out your natural sense of rhythm and after last night's little performance I'd say the two of you are perfect partners." With a sly wink Trowa leaned closer. "And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the applause or the whistles of appreciation."

Heero nearly choked on his orange juice. If only Trowa knew how close he had hit home. Heero had enjoyed the attention, but he wouldn't admit it, even trying to deny it to himself.

"Why don't you think about it, Heero? I know Duo would be delighted if you were to join him."

"I can't Trowa. I already had a discussion with him earlier about it. I told him it makes me uncomfortable to even think about dancing the way he does and stripping in front of everyone."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me it was like wearing your speedos at the beach."

It was Trowa's turn to choke. He hastily mopped up the juice. "Only Duo could come up with something like that," he sniggered.

"Yeah, well, I told him I wouldn't do it so he said okay, he wouldn't bother me again about it."

"But I take it you don't want to leave it there?"

"No.. Yes.. Oh hell, I don't know, Trowa."

Trowa reached over and patted the back of his hand. He spotted Quatre out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back to the Japanese man he spoke softly. "Heero, think about it some more. Dance with him later and see what you feel. Give it some time and think about it. Don't commit to a firm yes or no at this stage, but just go with the flow, see what feels right for you. I'm always here for you should you want to talk more about it."

"Thanks, Trowa. I appreciate that. I will give it some more thought." Heero sat back for a moment and then added, "Promise me you won't tell Duo."

"Won't tell Duo what?" asked the blonde as he slid into the seat next to Trowa and planted a kiss to his cheek.

"Ummm, nothing," muttered Heero.

"Oh? Keeping secrets are we?"

"Heero was just asking for some advice, that's all." Trowa looked at his sweet lover.

"Ahhh...." The little blonde was off on a totally different track. "Just don't lend him any of the whips or the handcuffs, I believe he has his own handcuffs anyway." 

"N-N-Nani?"

Quatre giggled.

"Whips?" Heero's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

Trowa turned a lovely shade of pink. "Don't ask."

"Okay, I wont." Heero wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway. Best to let the pair enjoy their own form of sexual relief in their own way. Sometimes no information was better than a little. "I'm going to go help Duo get ready." Heero stood. "I'll see you a bit later on."

"Okay, Heero. Just remember what I said. Keep an open mind." Trowa nodded to his friend.

"Open mind not open legs," giggled Quatre.

"Enough, my little slave. Any more misbehaving from you and I will be forced to punish you again."

Quatre melted and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Heero laughed and shook his head with amusement as he left them behind to find his lover and help him prepare for the night ahead.

~ oOo ~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

Heero took a wander through the club. It was ten and the entertainment was due to start. Duo was the last of the dancers to perform so he still had another half an hour before he was required and Heero took advantage of the small amount of free time to check that the crowd was reasonably well behaved and that Trowa had everything under control. It wasn't that he distrusted Trowa. On the contrary the man was just as good as he was but he still checked, more for his own peace of mind than anything else.

He spotted Trowa to the left of the stage and walked over. Trowa gave him a nod in greeting. "Is Duo nearly ready?"

"Hai. I left him to finish off his warm up. I'll go back and help him into his outfit shortly. All okay out here?"

"Not too bad. There is one table we are monitoring though."

"Oh?" Heero looked in the direction that Trowa indicated.

"They seem reasonably harmless. They have had a few to drink and are becoming a little noisy, but other than that they are behaving themselves."

"Hn." Heero's eyes narrowed as he took in the table of six. It was obvious the alcohol had been flowing freely and the jokes were passing back and forth between them. At this stage though they seemed to be harmless enough, but Heero knew how quickly that could change. "Keep monitoring them and warn Alfred and the waiters to slow their drink replenishment."

"I will."

"Any problem just let me know. I will be in my usual spot in the wings."

"Thanks Heero, but I think the boys and myself should be able to handle them. You keep your eyes on Duo and make sure he is safe."

Heero smiled. "Watch that bombshell of yours too, Trowa." 

Trowa blushed a nice pink color. "I don't think he will be flirting tonight."

"Oh? Don't tell me you were too harsh with your *discipline* last night." Heero snickered.

"Ummm... I wasn't that hard on him."

"Oh yes..."

"Just gave him a little lesson is all." Trowa looked smug.

Heero shook his head. "I don't want to know. I'll catch up with you a little later. I'm going back to Duo."

"Right, Heero. Wish him all the best for his performance."

"I will." Heero turned and after casting one last glance at the rowdy table, he disappeared backstage.

Trowa ran his eyes over the thick atmosphere of the club. The throbbing beat that came from the speakers enticing the patrons to dance was not too loud and you could have a relatively normal conversation without having to yell too much to be heard. His eyes alighted on the movement of a blonde head weaving its way amongst tables, tray in one hand loaded with drinks. More by habit that anything else Trowa kept a careful eye on his boyfriend.

Quatre looked so sweet, innocent and angelic that several patrons tried to chat him up during the course of his work. Usually a polite refusal and admittance of being involved was enough to deter most people without any hard feelings. Very rarely was there any need for intervention of any of the security staff. Most of the waiters in the club's employ were involved in relationships and those that weren't were discreet in their choice and encouragement of attention.

Trowa's eyes lingered as the blonde delivered his drinks and moved to another table to take an order. Dressed like all the other waiters in black briefs, bow tie, white cuffs at his wrists, it was no wonder he received his fair share of pinches and touches to his rear end. Secretly Quatre loved the attention, as long as it didn't stray any further than that, and if it did - then it was merely a matter of seconds before a security person was there with a warning.

Trowa moved off and worked his way through the club, eyes noting everything and making sure people were safe and enjoying themselves.

~ oOo ~

Heero knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

He entered, closing the door behind him to find his lover dressed only in his black G string, a vision that instantly went to his groin. He moaned softly before moving across to envelop his koi in his strong embrace. He kissed the sweet skin of Duo's neck. "Want a hand to get ready?"

"Mmm... love one, koi."

"Hn." Heero broke the embrace, albeit reluctantly and fetched Duo's outfit from the small closet. He pulled the black pants and shirt from the hangar and passed them to Duo.

Duo took the pants and began to pull them over his bare feet and up his slender legs. Outside they could hear the music stop and the DJ's voice take over, clearing the floor ready for the first of the dancers to perform.

Sliding the tight, black leather over his hips Duo took the offered shirt and slipped his arms inside. He grasped the two sides and shook the garment around his frame, allowing it to settle over his skin before he did up the buttons. Tucking the ends into his tight pants he zipped them up and fastened the button. He turned to Heero and smiled.

"Want me to do your hair for you?"

"Please?"

Heero picked up the brush as Duo sat down in front of the small mirror and began to apply his make up. Releasing the mane he combed his fingers through the silken strands, teasing the few knots he found before running the brush through the mass. Working quietly and methodically, Heero found the task to be a balm for his tightly strung nerves. He couldn't help it. He was always on edge, nervous, before Duo went out to dance, hoping his lover would be okay and that his skills of hand to hand combat would not be needed to protect him from lust crazed fans. The simple task of brushing Duo's hair soothed him and judging by the soft purring coming from the man beneath him, Duo found it to be relaxing as well. He picked up the bottle of glitter and worked it through the strands before braiding the mass again.

A knock at the door followed by a voice caused Heero to jump slightly. "Ten Minutes, Duo."

"Okay. I'll be there in a sec." Duo finished applying the kohl to his eyes and stood. "How do I look?"

Heero drew in a sharp breath as he partook of the beauty before him. "Stunning, alluring, sensuous, beautiful..."

"Whoa, Heero." Duo chuckled. "I think I get the idea."

Heero pulled him forward for a kiss, deepening it as he felt Duo respond. Panting, he broke for air. "Mmmm... much more of that and you won't make it to the dance floor tonight." Heero rubbed his hardening cock against Duo's thigh.

Duo reached between Heero's legs and gave his crotch a squeeze. "Keep it there for later," he teased.

Heero moaned. "Anything for you, my Shinigami... anything....."

"Ohhh I like those sort of promises, koi."

Heero nuzzled his neck. "After the dance you're all mine," he whispered seductively.

It was Duo's turn to moan. "Shit, Heero, if you keep this up I won't be able to dance. This G string will become indecent and I'm sure you don't want the crowd to see all of me."

Heero chuckled. "Point taken." He released his lover and took the cape, draping it over Duo's shoulders. Grabbing the scythe they exited the small room and headed back stage.

~ oOo ~

Trowa was still roaming around the tables, keeping a close eye on the crowd as the first dancers did their shows. The usual cat calls and whistles dominated the sounds as the dancers teased and tormented with their stripping and suggestive movements. It was in between dancers that the first signs of trouble began to manifest.

Quatre picked up the tray of drinks for table twelve and proceeded to make his way through the crowd to his target. Alfred the bar keeper had deliberately taken his time in filling the order and the waiters had slowed their service to this table as requested by the security staff. Quatre felt a little uneasy but knew that Trowa was close at hand and nothing would harm him. He reached the table and began to set the drinks down. "Here you are gentlemen." he said quietly.

"Hey sugar, what you doing when you finish tonight? Want to come home with me and have a roll in the hay?" The man that spoke leered at Quatre.

Quatre smiled. "I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to fraternize with the patrons."

"Awww... I'm sure you could make an exception for me, gorgeous." The man placed his hand on Quatre's backside and began to caress lightly.

Quatre removed the hand from his person and looked the man in the eye. "I'm sorry but it's house rules. Besides, I'm already in a relationship."

The man leaned closer and took Quatre by the wrist. "I can give you a night to remember, beautiful." He took Quatre's hand and placed it in his lap.

Quatre yanked his hand back as if burned. He really didn't need to be feeling the size of that!

"Don't be shy. You know you want it." The man stared with lustful eyes at Quatre's slim form and before Quatre knew what was happening he had slipped his hand to the front of Quatre's briefs and began to feel him up.

"I believe you are stepping out of line." Trowa's voice was cold but threatening."If you persist in harassing the staff then I will have no choice but to insist that you leave."

"Sorry, buddy." The man raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to cause any problem."

Quatre flashed a smile of appreciation to Trowa and quickly left. Trowa turned back to the man. "Consider this a warning. The staff are not to be touched. Step out of line once more and you will be removed."

"Yes sir!" the man replied sarcastically.

Trowa gave him a *look* before leaving to check that Quatre was okay.

Quatre had headed for the small staff room out the back. He took a large glass of cold water and gulped it down, trying to steady his shaking hand. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and hot breath passed over his skin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Trowa. But thanks."

"No one gets to touch what's mine," Trowa growled softly.

"I'll be more careful next time."

"I'd rather you let one of the other's serve them."

"Don't worry so much, Trowa. They know I'm off limits and you warned them about touching any of the other employees so I don't think they will try anything more."

"I still don't trust them." Trowa began to kiss along the nape of Quatre's neck.

"Just do your job, Trowa and keep an eye on them and let me do mine. I won't let anyone else try to touch me," Quatre moaned.

"If you do then I will punish you again."

"And if I'm a good boy?"

"Then I think I will have to reward you."

Quatre shivered. "I think I will be a very good boy then."

"Mmmmm... you had better."

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get back to work and so do you. Duo will be up shortly."

"Okay." Trowa followed his blonde lover back out into the club, they separated and Quatre went back to taking his drink orders while Trowa prowled around and alerted the other guards to the warning he had issued to table twelve.

~ oOo ~

Heero stood at the rear of the stage with Duo as the other dancer finished his routine. "You be careful out there, Duo."

"I will, Heero." Duo could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his system, the throb of the music setting him on fire and his muscles twitched as he prepared himself mentally for the dance ahead. He checked the fastening on the cape once more before grasping his braid and tucking it inside.

Heero reached for the hood of the cape and assisted his lover to secure his hair underneath. Pulling the edges around his sweet face Heero ducked his own face inside to steal a quick kiss. Nibbling along Duo's bottom lip he whispered softly, "I love you."

Duo's eyes shone with love and excitement. He felt so lucky. He had a job that paid well and he adored as well as a man that loved him for who he was and not his body and what he could do with it. "Love you too," he replied.

Heero handed him the scythe as the last dancer left the stage and returned to the wings panting heavily. He paused where Duo and Heero stood. "Watch out when you're dancing, Duo. There's a couple of rowdy ones out there tonight."

"Oh?" Duo looked at his fellow dancer.

"Where are they and have they tried anything?" asked Heero switching to instant body guard mode.

"They're down the end of the walk towards the pole. They haven't tried anything, but they are rather loud and a bit more lewd in their comments. Just thought I should warn you."

"Thanks, Mitch. I'll be aware of that." Duo replied and made a mental note to make a few discreet changes to his routine.

Heero nodded. "Appreciate the information, Mitch." Heero moved a little closer to the stage to peer out and see just exactly where this group was that Mitch had warned them about. He could just see the table in the dim atmosphere and filed the location into his mind. Turning back to his lover he gave Duo a warm hug. "I'll be watching you. Please try to stay away from them as much as possible, okay?"

"I will, Heero." Duo pressed a kiss to the tip of Heero's nose before slipping out to the stage and taking his position behind the curtain. A couple of deep breaths and he was through the curtain and standing in the center of the stage, back to the audience ready to begin. The music pulsed from the speakers, the mask slipped into place and Duo took on the persona of Shinigami.

His arm straightened out to the side as his hips began to sway gently to the music, the beat and rhythm establishing themselves through every fiber of his body and guiding his movements. His head turned to look jauntily over his shoulder at the crowd, the hood keeping his facial features hidden from view and giving him the appearance of the faceless, angel of death. 

The whistles and calls of appreciation began and Heero kept one eye on his fey lover and one eye on the crowd, body taut ready to explode into action should he be needed.

Duo was dancing his way down the catwalk, cape billowing around his lithe form as he lost himself to the music, playing with it and becoming one with it. His hips circled and gyrated as the scythe was passed from hand to hand. The cape came off and Duo released his mane of hair to fly around him, the lights picking up on the glitter and giving him a surreal appearance. The tip of the scythe grazed down his torso to the top of his pants as his hips continued to thrust and pump to the beat of the sultry song.

Shirt was soon removed and scythe discarded as Duo made love to the pole. Hands holding it securely he rubbed his groin against the cold metal and thrust suggestively. Dancing away again he stalked his way back up the cat walk to pause at the top of the stage. His hands dragged up his thighs and torso, through his hair and stretched out above his head, displaying the hard, lean contours of his body for the crowd to visually feast upon. Back to the audience once more, he began to toy with the zipper of his pants, swaying his ass enticingly to the crowd and eliciting more calls for him to 'take it off'.

Spinning around he tormented with dragging the zipper up and down, grinning at the crowd as they screamed wildly for more. He gyrated his hips and pumped them as he worked the tight leather. Spinning around again he shimmied out of the pants and brought his hair around his form to hide himself from the crowd.

The crowd went mad. Tossing his head back and thus his hair with it, Duo began to thrust his G string clad groin at the crowd as his hands ran lightly over his frame, pausing to stroke his nipples as he went. Spinning around and bending over he gave the audience a view they were unlikely to forget any time soon as his body continued its dance of seduction.

Straightening once more he began to strut down the catwalk to the pole, grasping it firmly he slid his body up and down as his hips moved in circles. So lost in his dance and the music that caressed him he forgot about Mitch's warning from earlier. His cock was half hard with his excitement, the beat throbbed through his frame as he made love to the crowd with his dance.

Working his body down the pole once more, his eyes closed and lips parted, he was the epitome of sensuality... and it was too much for one member of the crowd. Leaning his body backwards, legs either side of the pole as his groin thrust towards the metal he was in no position to protect himself when the 'attack' came.

The fan had been watching the action all evening. The other dancers had been good, but the group he had come with were there to see the famous Shinigami dance. His reputation as one of the most erotic and gorgeous dancers on the circuit had not been wrong. The man exuded sex and when he danced the fan had found himself unbelievably turned on. He wanted to see more of the man. The lithe form that moved so seductively, the hips that swayed and gyrated so enticingly as they mimicked the act he wished he could experience combined with the alcohol he had consumed, affected his logical thinking.

With Shinigami so close, groin rubbing against that pole the fan wished desperately he could be in the place of that inanimate lump of metal. His eyes roved over the sleek body and rested at the black G string that was covering what he most wanted to see and feel. He could make out the outline of the half hard cock underneath and as it was thrust again at the pole his control snapped.

With the blink of an eye the fan had managed to jump onto the stage and grab Duo around the torso, pinning one arm against his body.

Duo was taken by surprise, so much so that he couldn't react. One moment he was pushing against the pole and the next he had some lust crazed guy jumping him. He let go of the pole in shock and his legs gave way, crashing them both to the floor.

The fan's other hand went straight for its target; Duo's G string, and tugged it off. Having pulled the garment free the fan immediately groped Duo's groin, wrapping around his cock and trying to squeeze his balls all at the same time.

Duo panicked. He tried desperately to push the man off him and dislodge his hand from his nether regions, but he wasn't strong enough. The fan was a much bigger man and used his body weight to pin him to the dance floor. Duo could feel a scream rising in his throat when suddenly the weight was gone and strong, warm, familiar arms were surrounding him, pulling him close and soothing him. "H- H- Heero?"

"Shhhh... Baby, it's okay, I've got you."

~ oOo ~ 

Heero watched carefully from the wings as Duo danced, the feeling of unease growing stronger all the time. The crowd was certainly vocal and working to a frenzy as Duo's dance excited them even more. Following the music Heero knew the dance was reaching its end and he allowed a small sigh of relief to escape his lips. It was nearly over and he would have his lover back in his arms in a few moments. He watched as Duo took the pole again and began to seduce it. Then all hell broke loose.

Heero saw the man jump on stage and grab Duo, at the same time his legs began to move by themselves as he shot out of the wings and down the catwalk. To Heero it was as if time stood still. He saw the fan yank the G string away and drop his hand to Duo's groin. He could see the panicked look on Duo's face and the scream that was rising in his throat as the fan tried to fondle him.... 

He made it to Duo's side just as Trowa did.

Heero grabbed the fan by the shoulders and pulled him off. Delivering a swift punch to the guy's jaw he pushed him to Trowa who caught the unconscious form. Bending to Duo he scooped him into his arms and pulled him close to his chest. "Shhhhh... Baby, it's okay. I've got you."

The club patrons fell silent as they watched the drama unfolding before them, the music still pulsing in the air. Heero nodded to Trowa who grasped the unconscious form and began to remove him from the stage. A couple of the other security officers hovered at the side of the stage to help out. Heero held on tightly to Duo's shaking form as he tried to soothe his lover. Picking him up he walked back down the stage and glanced at the DJ booth.

The DJ took over, calming the stunned crowd and setting the music up again, using his velvet voice to entice them back to their tables, drinks and enjoyment of the evening.

Trowa took the fan to a room out the back and sat him down. "Watch him." he said to the other two guards before he want back out into the club. He desperately wanted to find Heero and make sure that Duo was all right, but his job came first. He picked up a couple of other security officers on his way and approached table twelve. "Gentlemen, I am afraid I will have to ask you all to leave. The behavior your table has exhibited here tonight is not appropriate for this establishment." Trowa looked coldly at the group who in turn looked shell shocked at what had happened. "Your friend will be asked some questions and then taken to the local police station where he will be charged with assault and disorderly conduct. I suggest that you contact the police station later to inquire as to whether or not they will allow him out on bail." Speech finished Trowa turned to his companions. "Please escort them from the building."

The group of disgruntled patrons collected their things and left quietly. They didn't put up a fight, seemingly just as shocked by their friend's sudden actions as the rest of the crowd had been. Trowa returned to the small room where the fan was still unconscious, a dark bruise was spreading across his jaw where Heero's fist had connected. Checking there were no other injuries, Trowa turned to the other officers. "I am going to call the police to come and collect him. While we are waiting for them I shall check that Duo is okay. I will return with a statement for the police from Duo as well as his body guard. Do not let him leave."

The officers nodded. "Yes, sir."

Trowa left the room and headed backstage for the dressing rooms. On the way there he ran into Quatre.

"Is Duo okay?" The little blonde looked really worried. He had been at the rear of the club when the attack happened and didn't see much. It was all over before Quatre had a chance to react, now he was concerned for his friend.

"I'm going to check now. Heero was pretty quick off the mark so I don't think anything serious happened."

"I'm coming with you." Quatre placed his arm around Trowa's waist. The thought of his friend having been 'molested' scared him and he instinctively pushed closer to Trowa, seeking the warmth and protection of his lover.

Trowa wrapped his own arm around Quatre and gave him a quick kiss. He knew his sensitive, blonde partner was scared and so he did the best he could to reassure him that all would be well.

~ oOo ~

Heero carried Duo back to the dressing room and shut the door firmly behind him. The rest of the stage hands, dancers and employees that worked back stage hovered near as Heero walked past, all concerned for Duo. Heero could see the questions in their eyes and felt warmth flow through him at their obvious like for their fellow dancer. "He will be okay. He's in shock but no physical injury that I can determine as yet. He just needs to be alone to come to terms with this."

Fellow employees nodded in sympathy. They understood and went back to their work, leaving Heero to take care of his lover.

Lowering Duo onto the small couch, Heero fetched a blanket and wrapped it around him. Then he lifted him up and sat down, placing Duo in his lap with his head resting against his shoulder. He began to rub Duo's back to try to calm the shaking that had started. "It's okay, Duo... It's over. You're safe now."

"H-H-Heero... What happened?" Duo's face peeked out from the top of the blanket.

"One of your fans got a little out of control. He jumped you on stage."

"It happened so fast. It all seems a blur."

"He grabbed you and pinned you down, Duo. He... He tried to grope you, but we got him off you before he could do anything."

Duo stilled and then began to sob quietly. "I was so scared, Heero."

"Shhhh.... It's okay, Duo. He's gone now, Trowa has him in custody and the police are on their way to arrest and charge him. He won't hurt you again."

Duo continued to sniffle as the enormity of the situation sunk in. He could have been seriously hurt. But he wasn't..... Thanks to Heero. He snuggled closer to Heero's chest. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Hn. Just doing my job, Duo." But Heero was feeling a sense of relief now, relief that he had been able to save his lover this time. But what if it happened again? Would he be quick enough then? With Duo dancing he couldn't be right by his side all the time... especially out there on the stage where he needed his protection the most. It was a problem that Heero needed to figure out, and soon if he wanted to keep Duo from harm. Pushing it to the back of his mind for now he continued to rock his lover and soothe him.

"I love you, Heero." Duo's voice broke Heero's thoughts.

"Ai Shiteru, Duo. Do you think you can face the police and give them your statement?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay now. It was just the shock of it all. Thanks."

Heero stood and placed Duo back on the couch. He fetched Duo's jeans and shirt from their bag and helped his lover to get dressed. A knock at the door told Heero of Trowa and Quatre's presence. He let them in.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre shot across the room to Duo and enveloped him in a hug.

"Yeah, Q man, I'm fine. Just a little shook up that's all."

"The police will be here in a few moments, Duo. Do you feel up to talking to them?"

"No problem ,Trowa. I'll just need a tick to get straightened out."

Heero picked up the hairbrush and sat Duo down. He knew the easiest way to calm his lover was to brush his hair for him. He looked at Trowa and a silent message passed between them, Heero acknowledging Trowa's eyes asking if Duo was physically okay with a quiet nod of affirmation.

"I'll go meet the police and bring them straight here okay?"

"Thanks, Trowa."

"You had better come with me, Quatre. You are needed back on the floor." Trowa left with the petite blonde in tow, only after Quatre had fully reassured himself that the American was indeed all right.

Having brushed out Duo's long hair, Heero braided it swiftly and pulled his lover close to him for a deep kiss. "I was worried about you."

Duo returned the kiss, tracing his tongue over Heero's bottom lip as they parted. "Thanks for protecting me. If you hadn't been there I don't want to think what might have happened." Duo shivered.

"Come on. Let's get you settled a bit. The police are here." Heero could hear the sounds of voices drifting down the corridor signaling the arrival of the local constabulary. He squeezed Duo's hand, "I'll be right here with you."

Duo returned the squeeze. "I'm glad." Taking a deep breath he steadied himself for the ordeal still to come.

~ oOo ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

"Thank you Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell." The police sergeant shook their hands before motioning the young constable to follow him. "We will take him down the station now and charge him. You will be notified if you are required to be present at the hearing, but with your statements as well as the other ones and the security tapes I don't think that will be necessary. Have a good evening." The sergeant turned and strode away, the constable at his heels.

Heero turned back into the room and shut the door. He immediately went to Duo who was sitting at the small table removing his make up, noting the trembling that passed through the slender form from time to time. "What's wrong, Duo?"

Duo sighed and put down the wad of cotton wool he was using to wipe the kohl and glitter from his face. "I guess I'm just a little strung out, Heero."

"That's understandable. You have suffered a rather traumatic experience, koi."

"Did you see that constable's face though, Heero?" Duo turned his sad eyes to stare into Heero's deep blue. "The look of disgust when he knew what I did for a living...."

"Shhhh.... Don't let it get to you. He wouldn't know the difference between a stripper and an erotic dancer if it bit him on the ass."

Duo smiled a little.

"That's better."

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me, Heero, but I can't help it. That look, it was as if he thought I deserved to be assaulted like that, that because I dance the way I do I'm asking for someone to jump me and I don't, Heero! I don't!" Duo couldn't control the hurt that was welling inside any longer and he broke into sobs.

Heero wrapped his strong arms around his lover's shaking form, he stroked his back and let him cry himself out. When the sobbing slowed to whimpers he pulled Duo away so he could look into his lover's eyes. Tucking an errant bang out of the way he spoke softly but with conviction. "Duo, you know as well as I do that there are people out there that do not believe that two men should love each other or be involved the way we are, or two women for that matter. They are narrow minded and prejudiced against what they see as morally wrong. If it isn't male and female then it has to be evil. In fact I pity them. Yes pity them, Duo. They are the ones that are missing out on the joys of this wonderful planet and the life it gives rise to. Love is love and it's beautiful regardless of what the sex. Love is to be cherished, enjoyed, returned and shared, no matter if it be the love of a mother to her child, a husband to his wife or a man to a man, ALL love is to be celebrated and indulged in. Unfortunately there will always be some bigoted people out there that are too blind to see, but don't let them stop you from loving, don't let them stop you from being the wonderful person that you are, Duo."

Heero paused for a moment to see if any of this was sinking in. Seeing the understanding reflected in Duo's eyes he continued. "What you do out there is provide joy for people, you promote to them the art of music and dance; and you are damn good at it. They come to see you dance, to cast off their own troubles for a while and enjoy the graceful art of a perfectly sculpted male body that combines with music to show them how wonderful life can be. That could be interpreted as disgust that you saw in the constable's face, Duo, but I prefer to call it jealousy."

"Huh?" Duo was a little confused at that one.

Heero leaned forward and nuzzled Duo's neck. "He's jealous of you because you have a gorgeous body, and are good at what you do. He wouldn't stand a chance against you and he knows it. So rather than admit that to himself he translates it to disgust. I find most people only hate same sex couples because they either don't understand it, and that makes them scared, or they are jealous of the fact that someone else has found what still eludes them."

Duo thought on Heero's words, the unusually long speech from Heero unsettling him a little, but there was a lot of truth to what Heero was saying. "I guess you're right, Heero. I'm just not used to people reacting that way to me and what I am and do. I suppose that's what I get for spending most of my life with people like myself, ne?"

Heero chuckled. "I hope I didn't confuse you too much, koi."

"I get what you're saying, Heero, but it still doesn't make it any easier to cope with at times."

Heero pulled him close for a kiss. "I know, Duo. Believe me I have suffered many times from mental as well as physical abuse because of my sexuality, in one way that's why I became a security officer. No one will tangle with me twice." Heero tried to lighten the conversation a little.

Duo's eyes turned dark. "I want to go home, Heero. Please take me home and make me forget?"

"Of course, koi. I'll let Trowa know while you finish up." Heero let him go and went to find Trowa. Duo turned back to the mirror to finish removing the make up, his mind still turning over what Heero had said earlier.

Finding Trowa still busy with the police officers Heero asked Quatre to let Trowa know he was going to be leaving and returned to collect Duo and take him home.

~ oOo ~

Trowa walked with the police officers out of the club, offender 'cuffed and now conscious between them. The constable opened the door to the car and placed the assailant inside while Trowa spoke with the sergeant. "Thank you for responding to the call so quickly, Sergeant Miller."

"Not a problem, Mr. Barton. We will handle it from here. If we need anything else I know where to contact you." The sergeant looked around and noted the expression on his constable’s face. In fact he had noticed it several times during the taking of statements and while he was a happily married man with kids of his own he still kept an open mind. You had to in this job. He made a mental note to give the young constable a few choice words and recommend he do some serious thinking about his career choice. While he may not condone what others did in this sense, these people were clean living, decent individuals who paid their taxes and deserved the same common courtesy from the police force just as much as the next person. There was simply no excuse for the constable's behavior and he would see he was suitably reprimanded for it. He turned back to Trowa.

"I apologize for my assistant's behavior this evening, especially to the young man who was assaulted. Bad enough he had to be subjected to an attack, but to have the force that is supposed to be protecting you so blatantly displaying personal disgust at you is just not acceptable."

"It's okay, sergeant. I'm sure Duo will bear no malice towards him." Trowa shook his head and looked sorrowful. "It's such a shame that there are people who are still unwilling to accept that love and relationships can and do occur between same sex couples. Love is beautiful regardless, and it should be encouraged not pushed away like a dirty little secret."

"I agree with you. I must be off though. Work awaits." The sergeant dipped his hat and shook hands with Trowa. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Trowa watched as the sergeant climbed into the car and started the engine. He waved as the vehicle pulled away and the tail lights disappeared. Turning around he went back inside the club and was immediately met by an anxious Quatre.

"They have taken him away?"

"Yes they have." Trowa allowed a smirk to cross his face.

Quatre frowned a little. "What has caused that smirk?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about that constable."

"Oh? I didn't like him much. The way he kept looking around at everyone, and the expression on his face when asking me some questions. Why he began to make me feel ashamed of who I am."

"I wouldn't let it bother you, I have a feeling our constable is about to get a fresh lesson in the art of customer relations." Trowa snickered softly.

Quatre looked at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The sergeant noticed his reaction as well."

"Ahhh... so someone else will be getting disciplined then." Quatre giggled.

"Yes they will, but not in the way you're thinking." Trowa gave his lover a light slap to the rear. "Now back to work, sunshine." 

"Yes boss," Quatre laughed. "Oh, Heero was looking for you too." With that Quatre returned to his work. Trowa moved inside to check on the patrons. The club had returned to normal, drinks being served and the dance floor crowded once again.

Moving towards the stage area he spotted Heero with Duo exiting from the small side door that led back stage. Quickly he made his way towards them. "You going home?"

Heero looked up as Trowa stopped in front of them and asked his question. "Hai. Duo needs some peace and quiet to settle a bit. I think it best if we leave early."

"Good idea."

"I'll file my report later and hand a copy to the company as well as the club owner."

"I'll call him later before I leave and let him know what happened this evening."

"Arigato, Trowa."

Trowa stepped forward and put his arm around Duo's shoulders. He hated to see the normally vibrant man so subdued. Squeezing lightly he leant forward and placed a kiss to Duo's cheek. "Take care, Duo. We are here for you."

Duo looked up at the tall man and smiled a tight smile. "Thanks, Trowa, I-I-I appreciate your help tonight." Unable to say any more at that moment Duo turned away.

Trowa released him and nodded his head in understanding. "Keep safe."

Heero gave his friend a smile of gratitude before leading Duo from the club and out to their car. He settled Duo in the passenger seat before sitting behind the wheel and starting the car up. The drive home was silent, Heero concentrating on his driving while thinking about how close he had come to losing his love, while Duo was re-living the attack over and over again in his head. All he could feel was the man's hands groping his tender flesh as weight pushed him down.

Heero guided the car along their narrow driveway and pulled to a stop alongside the house. He cut the engine and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes for a moment. A soft puff of air escaped his lips and he opened his eyes. Placing a hand upon Duo's arm he spoke softly. "We're home, koi."

Duo turned his head slowly and smiled a sad smile. "Thanks."

Heero got out and grabbed their bags from the back seat as Duo alighted from his side. Locking the doors he slung the bags over his shoulder and took his lover by the elbow to guide him up the steps to the front door. Releasing Duo for a moment, he fished around in his pocket for the key and unlocked the door. Moving swiftly to the small key pad he pressed the buttons to disable the alarm system. Once they were both inside he locked the door again and re set the alarm. He dropped the bags and pulled Duo into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Duo. I'm here for you."

Duo wrapped his own arms around Heero and hugged him close. "I know, baby. I guess I'm just still a little nervous."

"I understand." Heero searched for Duo's lips and captured them in a sweet, yet tender kiss of love.

Duo responded and then pulled back. "I'm gonna take a shower... I need to feel clean again." Duo lowered his eyes as he spoke.

"Okay, koi. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, no thanks. I'm not hungry." Duo stared into the concerned blue of his lover and felt his heart melt a touch. He reached up and pressed his palm to Heero's cheek and ran his thumb lightly over the soft skin. "I would love a cup of hot chocolate though."

Heero smiled. "I think I can handle that."

Duo gave him a smile of gratitude before heading up the stairs to their ensuite bathroom. Heero watched him go before moving to the kitchen and fetching the items to make the hot chocolate.

Walking into the bedroom, Duo softly closed the door behind him and stood still. His eyes scanned the room before he moved into the large bathroom. Turning the faucet on he began to strip while the water warmed up. He released his hair from the braid and stepped into the warm spray. He tilted his head back to allow the water to course over his skin, taking the chill of fear away. Picking up the soap and the wash cloth he lathered up and began to wash himself, working over one arm and shoulder then returning to his chest. Lathering up again he repeated the process to the other arm before scrubbing over his abdomen and switching to his thighs. Soaping the length of one leg and foot he rinsed the soap off before cleaning along the length of his other leg. Satisfied, he soaped the cloth again and ran it over the small of his back and over his buttocks, dipping momentarily into the crevice before turning around and letting the water sluice over the pale skin and wash away the soap. He reached for the shampoo to wash his hair even though he had yet to finish cleaning his body. He was putting that off for the moment. Having worked the shampoo through the mass he rinsed it out and applied the conditioner, making sure to cover the entire mane with the soft, slippery substance, because if he didn't then the knots would be a bitch to get out. Conditioning done and rinsed he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. Taking a deep breath he picked up the soap and cloth and began to lather it up.

He reached between his legs and began to soap his cock and balls, he shuddered. His eyes closed against his will and as he washed himself he could feel the weight of the man against him, pinning him down as hands groped at him. He wanted to scrub hard, to try to remove the man's touch from his body and unconsciously his hand began to do just that, forcing the wash cloth roughly against the tender skin, uncaring of the pain he was causing himself, mind still locked in his nightmare. Subconsciously he began to whimper as the flesh protested the harsh treatment and began to redden, tears ran freely as he continued to scrub.

Heero had made the hot chocolate and was entering the bedroom, mugs in hand. He could hear the shower running and cocked an eyebrow curiously. Duo was normally finished by now. Unless he was washing his hair. Heero frowned and set the mugs down on the bed side table. He walked over to the bathroom door and tapped lightly. "Duo?.... Duo?... are you okay in there?"

He listened closely but could only hear the sounds of the water running. He knocked again. "Duo! Answer me please. Are you all right?"

He listened carefully again and could just make out a muffled whimper. A cold feeling passed through Heero as he reached for the door knob and pushed it open. The steam hit him and it took a moment for him to adjust. When he did he could make out his lover's form on the other side of the glass shower door, hands frantically scrubbing as whimpers came forth. Quickly he pushed the glass door open and stared in shock. Duo was leaning against the tiled surface, hair plastered over his body, tears running from his closed eyes as his hands scrubbed painfully at his groin. Heero could see the red, abused flesh and a lump went to his throat. "Duo! No!" he cried. Lunging forward one hand grabbed at Duo's to prevent any further damage while his other turned off the faucet.

Feeling the warmth of the water leave him and someone's hands stilling his own, Duo snapped out of the nightmare. Eyes flew open and stared straight into worried cobalt. "H- Heero?"

"Yes, Duo, it's me." Heero pulled him from the shower and wrapped him in a large towel.

"So dirty... I need to get clean, Heero..."

"Shhhh.... Duo it's okay. You're clean now."

"No I'm not, Heero! I can feel his hands on me, touching me..." Duo trembled as he spoke.

"Duo, listen to me. He's gone, he can't touch you anymore. You're not dirty or soiled in any way, you didn't ask for this, it isn't your fault. Please listen to me...." Heero tilted Duo's chin so as to look into his amethyst depths. "I love you, Duo."

"How can you say that, Heero, after what happened... I'm tainted now..."

"No you aren't. You're still Duo, the man that I love more than life itself. I should have been quicker, I should have seen it coming, Duo. I should have been able to protect you better.... I failed you. It's my fault this happened." Heero hung his head.

That got Duo's attention. Sad violet raised themselves to meet with cobalt. "It wasn't your fault, Heero." he whispered. "I'm sorry... I can't help it, I feel so...so.... violated."

"I know, Duo."

"Please, Heero, help me forget. Take away his touch from my skin..." Duo's eyes were pleading silently with Heero, begging for his lover to understand what he was asking, what he needed.

Heero read the silent plea and answered it with his own silent promise. Gently he scooped Duo up into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom where he lay him softly on the bed. He removed his clothing and lay flush next to his lover, fingers gently tracing over Duo's jaw.

Duo shifted slightly to lean into the caress, the towel brushed against his groin and he winced a little.

Heero caught the wince and felt his heart twist. "Duo, I need to see what damage has been done. Will you let me?"

Duo nodded and removed the towel. Heero sat up and shifted down the bed. His eyes welled as he took in the reddened flesh. Fortunately from what he could see the skin hadn't been broken, although it looked very angry and sore. "Why Duo?" he asked quietly as his fingers traced lightly over the flushed skin.

"I had to get clean, I could feel his hands groping me and I felt dirty."

"Ohh, Duo. You could have seriously hurt yourself. Wait a moment and I'll get something to help with the soreness." Heero shifted from the bed and stepped into the bathroom, he returned a few moments later clutching a bottle of lotion. Opening the lid he squirted some of the stuff onto his fingers. He gently began to work the cool liquid into the abused skin of Duo's sac, keeping his touches light and soft.

The coolness of the lotion against his painful groin was soothing and Duo began to relax. He let Heero rub the liquid around his nether regions, feeling the soreness lessen and the pain diminish as he worked.

Heero tended the area carefully. The lotion contained healing properties as well as a mild pain relieving agent and he knew it would make Duo feel more comfortable. He was shocked that his sweet lover would hurt himself like this, but he could sympathize with the reasoning behind the actions. Once he had satisfied himself that he had done the best he could he placed the bottle on the side table and cuddled Duo close. Gentle fingers stroked lightly over the muscles of Duo's back, relaxing and taking away the tension.

Duo began to melt under Heero's ministrations. He desperately needed Heero to touch him, to reassure him that he was going to be okay and that Heero still wanted him despite what had happened.

Heero could sense the uncertainty in Duo and he fully intended to show Duo just how much he loved him. Moving over, he pushed Duo until he was lying on his back. Still lying next to him, Heero began to trace his fingertips over Duo's jaw and along the slender column of his throat, keeping the touch light. As much as he wanted to straddle his partner he didn't, fearing his weight would remind Duo of being pinned down and helpless. He wanted Duo to know he was still desirable and in control of the situation.

Duo shivered at the ghosting touch. His eyes slid shut as he concentrated on the gift Heero was giving him.

Fingers worked down over the hairless chest and paused at a dusky pink nipple. Teasing and pinching the nub lightly Heero coaxed it to hardness, pleased to hear the puff of breath escape his lover's lips as he tormented the sensitive flesh. He propped himself up slightly and lowered his mouth. Flicking his tongue lightly over the pebbled skin, he couldn't help the moan leaving his throat as Duo arched up to meet the caress.

Body responding, Duo arched into Heero's mouth, trying to draw more sensations from that talented tongue. He needed Heero, craved his love and affection, his gentle touch and reassurance.

Mouth latched firmly to a nipple, Heero began to suck lightly as his fingers continued to map out the contours of Duo's skin, passing over washboard abs and lower to where the tiny trail of hairs began. His finger circled lightly through the hairs as he continued southwards, following the trail as it began to thicken until he reached the juncture of Duo's legs. He glanced downwards and was pleased to see Duo's cock beginning to rise from it's bed of curls. While the skin was still red it didn't look as sore as before. Heero wasn't sure just how far Duo wanted to go with his groin in this condition so he thought it best to just play gently and wait until Duo asked for what he wanted.

Duo was on fire. His skin sensitive to every touch of Heero's fingers and tongue, his mind in a haze of pleasure. Feeling those fingers near his cock his hips thrust upwards, seeking more contact, and while there was still pain from his earlier mistreatment of himself he needed to feel Heero's hands upon him to take away the other man's touch. "Please, Heero.... Touch me."

Heero smiled softly and began to trace a finger along the swelling shaft. Reaching the head he gently teased the foreskin back to expose the tip. Pearly liquid was beginning to bead at the tiny slit and Heero spread it with his finger tip, keeping his touch as light as possible, letting his lover know it was him that was touching him and not some lust crazed stranger.

"Ohhh, Heero. I need more... Don't tease me..."

Fingers traced their way over the hardening sac and dipped below to the sensitive patch of skin to rub lightly before returning again to fondle and caress.

Duo couldn't wait any longer, he had to touch Heero, feel his hard body writhe as he teased and tormented it. His hand rubbed gently over Heero's chest as he worked his way down to grasp Heero's length and pump lightly.

Heero's breath hitched as his lover enveloped his shaft in his hand and stroked. His hips thrust forwards into the touch seeking more friction.

Duo shifted slightly and brought his other hand up and over Heero's back. He began to follow the line of spinal bumps until he reached the top of Heero's ass. A finger slipped between the tight cheeks and ghosted over the hidden entrance only to return and toy with the tight hole.

Heero pushed back, seeking to draw the digit inside and receive more pleasure from its ministrations. He was not disappointed. The tip pressed gently forth and slipped inside.

Duo felt his own pleasure rising, Heero's hand upon his shaft as the heat from paradise caressed his finger driving him mad with need. He pulled his finger free and whispered, "Lube."

Heero paused and released Duo's cock to rise from the bed and fetch the much used tube from the drawer. He opened it and squirted some onto Duo's outstretched fingers. He stared at Duo, reading the love and lust in those eyes before sliding the tube under the pillow and climbing back on the bed. He lay on his stomach and spread his legs in invitation.

Duo rose gracefully to his knees and positioned himself between Heero's legs. No words were needed as he spread the cheeks and pushed two fingers inside, working them in and out, stretching the muscle and convincing it to loosen and relax. A third finger followed and Duo crooked them slightly, massaging the walls of Heero's inner depths as he sought that small gland.

Heero was subconsciously thrusting against the bed clothes in an effort to relieve some of the ache in his throbbing cock. Duo's fingers inside him exciting him even more. Sparks danced in his head and his vision blurred as Duo found his sweet spot and began to tease it. "Nnnn.... more Duo... please."

Duo ran a hand along Heero's back as he continued to push his fingers in and out, the whimpers and moans he was drawing from Heero making his own balls ache with need. Unable to wait much longer he withdrew his fingers and reached under the pillow.

Heero whined with the loss but soon quieted as he watched the tube leave its place under the pillow. His heart thudded in his chest and his cock throbbed even more as he anticipated what was to follow. He pulled his knees under him and began to raise himself on his fours when a hand to his back stilled him. Curious he looked over his shoulder at Duo.

Duo reached for the lube and began to apply it to his length, mindful of the soreness that was still present. He noted Heero rising to his fours and reached out a hand to stop him. He didn't want to take Heero like this. He wanted something a little more intimate. "Not on your fours, koi." he whispered.

"Then how would you like me?" came the sultry reply.

Duo pulled Heero up onto his knees and turned him around. Kneeling himself, he placed Heero's thighs on either side of his own so as Heero was straddling his lap.

Heero understood what Duo wanted and spread his legs to position them either side of Duo's. He raised himself up slightly and reached between their bodies to grasp the base of Duo's thick shaft and hold it steady while he slowly lowered himself, impaling in one long, torturous movement.

Duo cried out and his arms swept around Heero's form as the heat and tightness enveloped him, searing along his nerves and hardening him even more.

Heero let himself slide down slowly, feeling as if he was being split in two and loving every moment of it. Finally, fully seated, he leaned into Duo and wrapped his own arms around his koi while his body welcomed Duo's shaft home.

Duo rested his head against the warmth of Heero's shoulder as Heero sank onto his shaft and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed still for a moment while each adjusted to invading and being invaded. Pulling his head back slightly, Duo tilted his chin and sought Heero's lips in a tender kiss. Tongues slipped inside and explored the warm depths of mouths as Heero squeezed his passage around Duo to indicate his readiness.

Duo rolled his hips lightly as his hands slid downwards to grasp Heero's buttocks and lift him upwards slightly only to release and let gravity take its course.

Heero began to raise and lower himself as Duo's hands on his backside assisted him to ride the heated length buried inside him. The rhythm built as Duo's hips snapped up to meet Heero's downward spiral, forcing him deeper into Heero's body and into unexplored regions. The head of Duo's cock brushed against Heero's prostate, eliciting moans of need and pleasure as fireworks danced across vision, blurring and pleasing at the same time.

Duo didn't know if the burning in his cock and balls was from his earlier abuse of the tender organs or from the searing heat of their lovemaking; and he didn't care. Heero was giving him what he needed, what he craved... absolution. Even though his mind continued to tell him what happened had not been his fault he needed this reassurance from Heero.

Heero began to ride his lover with abandon, head tossed back, mewling noises rising from his throat as he was caressed by Duo's cock. He cried out as Duo's fingers wrapped around his shaft and began to pump, the end drawing closer, and he welcomed it.

Duo stroked the throbbing shaft as he continued to thrust his hips, the sensations along his length as Heero's channel squeezed and massaged him driving him closer to the edge.

With a keening cry Heero let go and plunged into nirvana. His seed erupted from his cock to pulse over Duo's hand and their stomachs, the force of the orgasm tingeing his vision with black as he fought to remain conscious, riding the waves of completion.

As Heero found his end so the passage tightened around Duo's shaft. It was nearly impossible to push himself inside and with another three thrusts, Duo's orgasm tore from him to be swallowed by Heero's channel. Duo's cock twitched and pulsed as his seed was milked from him, the pleasure coursing through his body as the gently cries of bliss escaped his throat.

They stayed entwined for sometime, savoring the tide of euphoria as it ran through their systems, bathing and cleansing them. Finally Heero lifted himself from Duo's lap and pulling his koi with him, he sank to the mattress.

Enveloped in the warmth of his lover's arms Duo drifted off to sleep, his body sated and tingling from their joining, his mind a little more comforted with Heero's display of love and affection for him.

Heero held his lover close, stroking his back as he listened to the breathing become deep and regular. Good. Duo needed to sleep. He could only hope that he had shown his lover that he was still the same desirable person to Heero. That despite the evening's disturbance, Heero was still very much in love with him and had no intentions of ever leaving him.

Heero moved slightly to turn off the bedside lamp, sending the room into darkness. He snuggled against Duo and sighed softly as Duo curled tighter into him. He ran a hand over Duo's partially wet and still unbound hair, thinking how it was going to be a problem to deal with in the morning but not having the heart to wake his exhausted koi to do something about it now. As he waited for sleep to claim him his mind drifted back to the current problem besieging him.

How to keep Duo safe and prevent any more attacks such as tonight's.

~ oOo ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Song 'Private Dancer' belongs to Tina Turner and is used in this chapter without permission

Part 6

Heero sat quietly in the corner, his workout forgotten for the moment as he watched Duo carefully. It had been two days since the 'attack' and for all intents and purposes Duo seemed to be fine. He was busy working on a couple of new steps and seemed oblivious to Heero's steady, concerned gaze.

Heero could sense that while Duo seemed to be relaxed, the true test would come tonight when he went back to the club and on stage again. Heero had been giving that a lot of thought and was yet to come up with a solution. He had a few ideas mulling around in his head, but needed to look into them further to see if they would be viable or not before putting any one of them into action.

Duo's movement towards the stereo drew him from his thoughts and he stood to move to a better position to watch his koi. This was the new routine Duo had been working on and Heero wanted to see how the finished product looked.

Duo slipped the CD into the tray and moved back to the floor. He was wearing a loose t shirt and sweat pants, mind focused as he pushed the small remote and waited. A steady beat pulsed out from the speakers and Duo began to sway with the rhythm.

_Well the men come in these places,_   
_and the men are all the same._   
_You don't look at their faces,_   
_and you don't ask their names._

Heero drew in a sharp breath. While he recognized the dance Duo was doing from his practicing, the song he was performing to was totally different to the one he had been using. The words penetrated Heero's mind and he felt his gut twist in pain.

_You don't think of them as human._   
_You don't think of them at all._   
_You keep your mind on the money._   
_Keeping your eyes on the wall._

Duo swayed and gyrated to the heavy beat, the dance picking up in speed as he moved to the music.

_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_I'll do what you want me to do._   
_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_and any old music will do._

Heero's pain was doubled as he watched the t shirt leave the slim body. That Duo would choose this track to give vent to his inner feelings showed Heero just how much self confidence the beautiful man had lost in himself, and it tore him apart.

_I want to make a million dollars,_   
_I want to live out by the sea._   
_Have a husband and some children,_   
_Yeah I guess I want a family._

Duo put his whole soul into the dance, the words expressing how he felt. 

_All the men come in these places,_   
_And the men are all the same._   
_You don't look at their faces,_   
_And you don't ask their names._

The sweat pants were removed as Duo thrust his hips, eyes vacant as he concentrated on the moves.

_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_I'll do what you want me to do._   
_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_and any old music will do._

Heero couldn't help the tears that ran from his eyes as he understood how Duo felt about himself now. True he was a dancer, true he danced for money, but that was where the similarities stopped between him and the song.

_Deutschmarks or dollars._   
_American express will do nicely - thank you._   
_Let me loosen up your collar._   
_Tell me do you want to see the shimmy again?_

Duo shimmied his hips as he dragged his hands along his torso. His hair had come loose from the pony tail and whirled around him as he spun and gyrated to the beat.

_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_I'll do what you want me to do._   
_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_and any old music will do._

Heero couldn't take any more. He wiped the tears from his face and walked over to the stereo.

_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_I'll do what you want me to do._   
_I'm your private dancer,_   
_a dancer for money,_   
_and any old music will do._

Heero switched the song off.

Duo continued to finish his dance, finally collapsing onto the floor in a heap. Heero was beside him immediately, pulling him into his warm embrace. Duo's chest heaved with the exertion of the dance as well as the emotion it evoked. He buried his face into the crook of Heero's neck and held on for dear life.

Heero stroked his back. "Why Duo? Why that song?" Heero already knew the answer but he needed to hear Duo confirm it before he could try to help his love.

"That's what I am Heero. Don't you get it? I dance for money, I'm no better than those cheap strippers that go all the way."

"No. You are not like any of those others Duo. You are not like the song. You have a talent, a gift. You can take the movement of dance and turn it into an art form Duo, without making it dirty or perverted."

"Then why did that person think I was available for him to have? It was the dance Heero. I gave him an invitation with my dance."

"No you didn't Duo. You were merely expressing music and your craft through the dance. Some people do it by painting or sculpting. Just because they paint an erotic picture doesn't mean they are giving an open invitation to any one who witnesses that picture to come on to them and the same applies to you." Heero wasn't sure if Duo could understand his reasoning here, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Duo raised his head and stared into Heero's cobalt depths. "I'm sorry, Heero."

"Hn. Nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me something though?"

"Anything, Heero."

"Don't ever dance to that song again. You are much more than that."

Duo gave a small smile. "Okay."

"Come on, I'll go make lunch while you shower." Heero got to his feet pulling Duo with him.

Duo allowed himself to be raised from the floor. He did feel a bit better now, the dance having taken the edge off him and Heero's words making sense, even if he still did feel cheap, like some persons perverted, private dancer. He reached for his sweat pants and t shirt before allowing Heero to lead him from the basement.

~ oOo ~

Trowa parked the car and alighted, Quatre stepped out from the other side and locked his door. Taking Trowa's hand they walked into the rear entrance of the club and through to the staff room. Quatre placed his wallet inside his locker before fetching a cup of coffee for Trowa and one for himself from the coffee machine.

Trowa hung his jacket up and placed his keys and wallet inside his own locker before sitting at the table with Quatre and taking the offered coffee.

"I hope Duo will be all right out there tonight." Quatre said in his soft voice.

"I plan on having extra personnel stationed by the dance floor while all the guys are dancing tonight." replied Trowa. "I don't want a repeat of the other night."

Quatre reached over and placed a hand over Trowa's. "It wasn't your fault, Trowa."

Trowa looked at his blonde mate. "I should have realized that table would make trouble and asked them to leave long before it got to that stage."

"You weren't to know. You did give them a warning and slowed the drinks to the table. They seemed to behave after that, you couldn't possibly have known that one of them was going to jump Duo."

Trowa ran a hand through his cinnamon hair, briefly exposing both emerald eyes before the mass flopped back into place once more. "I should have asked them to leave the moment they laid a hand on you."

"Trowa.... please stop beating yourself up over this. It's over. What is done is done and no amount of if only's, what if's or I should haves will change that. What we need to concentrate on now is making sure that this cannot happen again."

Trowa smiled, a rare, genuine smile. "You're right and I know that," he sighed. "But I just can't help feeling I failed Duo, and Heero for that matter in protecting them."

"I'm sure that Heero doesn't see it that way.... or Duo either."

Trowa dropped his eyes. He was determined to make sure he didn't fail his partner or either of their lovers again.

"Come on, I have to get ready and you need to be out there checking on the safety measures for tonight." Quatre stood up from the table and placed both mugs into the sink. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Trowa returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into Quatre's sweet mouth and tasting his lover. Breaking apart Quatre turned back to his locker and removed his trousers and shirt. He put his shoes and socks inside as well and brought out the white cuffs and bow tie. Slipping the cuffs over his wrists he turned to Trowa holding the tie. "Please?"

Trowa chuckled softly and took the strip of black. He placed it around his lover's neck and did it up. "There you go." Trowa placed another kiss to Quatre's lips before taking his hand and exiting the staff room.

They made their way along the corridor and to the door which would take them into the club, once inside another kiss was exchanged before Quatre went off to prepare tables for the evening ahead and Trowa found the rest of the security guards.

The guards all sat around a large table while Trowa addressed them. He caught a movement out the corner of his eye and looked up to see Heero walking towards them. He nodded in greeting. Heero took a seat and glanced around at the assembled officers. Trowa began.

He went through the plans of the club again and pointed out what he deemed to be their weak spots. The officers were all well aware of the security breech on Duo and were determined not to let anything like that happen again. They all liked Duo and respected Heero and Trowa's skills, to have allowed a patron to have actually jumped one of the dancers did not bode well with them and they were determined to do better.

Heero and Trowa worked out another system, one that would see the guards strategically placed by the dance floor when the dancers were to perform. Strict instructions were given that any table or patron that showed any tendency to touch one of the employees was to be severely dealt with and removed from the premises immediately.

Heero felt a little more comfortable with the arrangements and trusted Trowa's judgment, but he still couldn't help feeling it wasn't enough. Once the meeting was finished he stood to return to Duo. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"How is Duo?" Trowa asked in his quiet tone.

"He's fine Trowa. It really shook him up though and the last couple of days have been a bit rough."

"Is he going to be all right to dance tonight?"

"He assures me that he is." Heero's eyes looked distant for a moment. "But then you know Duo... He doesn't like to disappoint his fans."

"Yes. He really does push himself doesn't he?" Trowa smiled as he thought of the lithe, violet eyed dancer. "We will keep him safe, Heero."

"Hai, I know. I just wish I could protect him better." Heero looked thoughtful. "I'll go check on him. Talk to you later, Trowa."

Trowa watched him go then turned back to the task at hand.

~ oOo ~

Duo sat in front of the mirror and stared at the reflection. His make up was done, hair braided, black outfit in place. All that remained was to put on his cloak and fetch his scythe. He took a deep breath as he heard the door open signaling Heero's return. He looked at his lover through the mirror and smiled.

Heero stepped up behind Duo and draped his arms over his koi's shoulders, he pressed his lips to the back of Duo's neck and began a series of soft kisses along the skin to the collar of the shirt. "Ai- Shiteru Duo."

Duo reached a hand back to cup around Heero's head. Heero raised his lips and stared into his lover's amethyst eyes in the mirror. "I love you too, Heero." Duo watched as Heero's face softened.

Heero spun the chair around and sat himself in Duo's lap. He took Duo's face between his hands and stared lovingly at him.

Duo's eyes searched Heero's face looking for answers to questions he didn't know he had.

"Are you sure you want to dance tonight?"

"I'll be fine Heero. Just make sure you are there for me." Duo's hand came up to rest over the back of Heero's.

"I will be there for you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you again, Duo."

"Thank you."

Heero leaned in and brushed his lips over Duo's. "No one will blame you if you don't dance."

Duo sighed. He had already had this argument with himself. "I want to dance Heero.... I have to; and not because of the money," he added quickly. "I have my reasons but I don't think I could explain them to you." He didn't want Heero to know that he was scared, that he had to force himself to do this or else he was afraid he would never dance again, and for Duo not to dance would be like trying to hold back the tide.

"It's okay Duo. We had better get going if you are sure you want to dance. You have about five minutes before you are on." Heero stood to allow Duo to get to his feet. He reached for the scythe and cape and passed them to Duo who took them with a shaky smile.

Duo wrapped the cloak around himself and exited the small room, Heero right with him. They made their way back stage and Heero helped him to tuck his braid inside the hood before pulling it around his sweet face.

The previous dancer came off stage and passed by on his way to the showers. He nodded to Duo, "All's okay out there."

"Thanks," Duo offered in reply.

Heero reached forward and kissed him soundly. "I'm going to be right here, Duo. No one will hurt my angel of death."

Duo managed a smile in return. "Thanks my angel of life." He turned quickly and on unsteady legs went out to stand behind the curtain.

The DJ was speaking to the crowd, setting the track ready for Shinigami to dance. While he spoke he scanned the crowd from his vantage point in the raised booth. The patrons seemed to be well behaved tonight. He couldn't help but notice the new placement of security, close to the dance floor, he could also see Shinigami's body guard pressed in the wings as he began the introduction for Duo to dance.

Duo took a couple of deep calming breaths and slipped through the curtain to the darkened stage. He positioned himself and waited for the DJ to start the music and his cue to begin.

".... Please welcome Shinigami..."

The roar went up from the crowd as the music began to throb and the spotlight hit the black clad figure at the top of the stage. Heero tensed, his heart in his mouth as he scanned for trouble.

The roar unsettled Duo for a moment and fear rippled through his system. He struggled to regain his control and missed his cue to start. For a moment he was floundering and then he picked up on the beat and swallowing his fear began to dance the routine he knew so well.

Heero watched as he noticed Duo miss the cue. He frowned. That was unlike Duo. Nervously he watched as his lover found the rhythm and began to move. Sweat trickled down his back as he watched Duo dance. There was something wrong though. Oh Duo was moving as seductively as he usually did, working the crowd with his erotic dance, but Heero could see the normally sensual dance was lacking something....

Duo's heart.

Duo danced his way along the catwalk, cloak and shirt gone, hair around him as he toyed with the scythe. His body followed the ebb and flow of the music, like a finely oiled machine but the movements while exact, lacked that one thing that was ultimately Duo, the one thing that set him apart from the rest of the dancers. His love of the dance.

Heero knew now that Duo would still be able to dance, still work and draw the crowd, but that spark was no longer there. If the crowd could see it or not Heero wasn't sure, but he could. His heart went out to his koi.

Duo removed his pants to the cheers and calls of the crowd, he found the pole and began to make love to it but all the time his eyes were roving the crowd, alert for any sign of danger. He could see the extra guards posted along the walk but it didn't comfort him. He moved away from the pole and began to dance his way back to the main stage area, he didn't want to be so close to the crowd, to be so vulnerable.

Noticing his lover's movements were not as fluid as usual, Heero could only hope that nothing would go wrong. He also noticed that Duo didn't do as many of his provocative moves as he normally did. He was right in his assumption that Duo was still shit scared that someone was going to have a go at him again and by keeping his movements limited he hoped to stave the chance of an attack.

Knowing the music was reaching its end Duo allowed himself to thrust and gyrate his G string clad groin at the crowd from the safety of the main stage area. The whistles and cat calls were not as loud as before, the crowd seemingly a little disappointed that Shinigami hadn't given them the 'show' they had come to expect.

With the final burst of the music Duo brought his dance to an end and immediately ran from the stage into Heero's waiting arms.

Heero hugged him close, feeling the rise and fall of the chest along with the trembles that passed through the frame. Tucking Duo's hair back away from his face he dropped a kiss to Duo's lips. "Shower?"

"Yes please."

Heero took him to the showers and quickly ran the water. Duo waited patiently, his body still shaking from the dance and not the exertion of it either. He had been scared out there. Try as he might to slip into the mask it had not worked for him that evening and he knew he hadn't given the performance he should have, but he couldn't help it. Heero's hand upon his elbow brought him out of his thoughts and he allowed himself to be led into the warm spray of the shower.

Heero left him in peace to shower, opting to fetch Duo's change of clothes for him while he washed the make up from his body. He returned a few moments later to find Duo toweling himself off. He passed over the clothes and waited for Duo to dress. Once done they headed back to the small dressing room where Heero put away Duo's costume and picked up the hair brush. He began to work the teeth of the brush through the tangles, being careful not to tug or pull. The purple glitter fell to the floor as the strands were separated. Once all the tangles were removed Heero quickly braided the mass and tied it off with a violet ribbon. He spun the chair around and gazed at his koi.

Usually they would be enjoying wild sex by now, Duo's dancing leaving him half aroused while Heero was normally fully turned on by watching his lover perform. But tonight was different, neither man was interested. Duo, because he had found it hard to get turned on given the circumstances of his last show, and Heero because he was too strung out keeping a careful watch over his lover. "Shall we go and get a couple of drinks?" Heero asked as he studied the face before him.

"Yeah. I need to relax a bit."

Heero took Duo by the hand and led him out of the back stage area and into the smokiness of the club. They found a booth at the rear and Quatre brought them both a drink. Heero sipped quietly on his beer while Duo gazed around him at the crowd. They were well behaved and Duo found himself beginning to relax. Trowa joined them a moment later.

"No sign of any trouble at all tonight." Emerald eyes darted a quick look in Duo's direction.

Heero raised an eyebrow and shook his head, silently telling Trowa they would talk later. "Hai, I had noticed. The team are doing a good job."

"Quatre is off in an hour and so am I. Would you mind if we joined you?"

"That would be great Trowa, I need to catch up with blondie and see if you have been treating him right," Duo quipped.

Trowa shook his head. "Maybe you should be asking yourself if he's treating me properly. I swear sometimes he deliberately baits me to wear me out."

"I haven't heard any complaints yet," came a voice and Trowa whirled around to see his boyfriend standing behind him.

With a protective growl Trowa reached an arm around Quatre's waist and pulled him close. "You won't either," he whispered before planting a kiss to those sweet lips.

Heero watched the tender exchange with amusement. He also noted that Duo had become his old self again, now that he wasn't expected to 'entertain'.

Trowa went back to his shift and Quatre returned to serving the patrons. The music pulsed through the air and Duo began to move lightly to it in his seat. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

It took a moment for Duo to register that Heero had asked him to dance. His eyes opened wide as he stared in disbelief at Heero. "Did I just hear that right?" Duo banged on his ear for emphasis. "Did you just ask me to dance, Heero?" Duo looked at his lover in amazement.

"Hai, I did. What's so unbelievable about that?"

"Ummmm.... that's the first time you have asked me to dance Heero. Usually it's me that does the asking."

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I can't ask the man I love to dance with me?"

Duo smiled and reached for Heero's hand. "Of course you can, Heero. I'd love to dance with you."

They made their way through the crowd to the dance floor and Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders, pulling him close. Duo dropped his arms to encircle Heero's waist and rested his head upon the strong shoulder. He breathed in the scent of his lover as his body relaxed and they began to sway together to the beat.

Duo no longer felt threatened, with Heero dancing with him he knew he was safe. He just wished he could get over his fear on the floor by himself, go back to how he used to be and drive the crowd wild with his lustful performances. He knew he would.... someday. He just needed to conquer the fear that was now ever present in his heart when faced with the crowd alone.

Heero rested his chin on Duo's head and whispered soft words of love into Duo's ear. He noticed Duo relaxing in his arms and it felt wonderful. The song changed again to something a little faster and the pair began to dance again, as they did when at home. Heero forgot about the other people on the floor, he had eyes only for Duo and what the long haired siren was doing to him with his seductive moves.

With the beat changing Duo fell back into himself, his body took over and he began to dance as sensuously as he could, seducing his lover with his movements. Although fully aware of the people around them, watching them and whistling at them, the fear was gone. With Heero here with him he knew he was protected and so he let himself get lost in the music.

The pair continued to dance, song after song they moved together, touching, gyrating, matching and mimicking each other as they completely let go. Trowa and Quatre had finished their shifts and sat in the booth watching their friends on the floor. It warmed both of them to see the happy, bouncing Duo back and even more surprising that Heero had let go of his inhibitions and was dancing just as provocatively and seeming to enjoy every moment of it. The pair left the dance floor and came back to the table.

Heero slid into the booth pulling Duo with him, their eyes were bright and skin flushed. He had enjoyed himself and much to his astonishment he hadn't minded the fact that people had been watching them. Heero reached for his drink and took a long draught. Duo similarly swallowed his own drink, attempting to replenish dehydrated tissues. Friendly chatter was passed around the table and from time to time the various couples got up to dance. Heero found himself mulling over an idea while Quatre and Duo were on the floor together. The touch of Trowa's finger on his hand caught him unawares and he jumped.

"Sorry," Trowa offered. "Didn't mean to startle you but you looked deep in thought. Care to share?"

Heero frowned. "I'm just thinking about things, Trowa."

"Ways to keep him safe?" Trowa inclined his head towards the dance floor.

"Hai. Did you notice how stiff and mechanical he seemed to be when performing tonight?"

"Yes I did. He's scared Heero. It's natural, but it's sad to see him dance that way when we know how good he really is."

"I agree."

"Have you thought about a way to help him feel safe and return to his dancing?" Trowa's eyes gleamed.

"I'm not sure. I may have but I need time to work it out and see if it is a viable option." Heero's face took on a secretive look.

"If you want help, you know where I am."

"Arigato. Let me think about it some more first, Trowa. Once I can figure it out I'll let you know." Heero looked up as he spotted Duo and Quatre returning. "Keep this between ourselves, okay?"

"No problem, Heero."

Quatre slid next to Trowa as Duo took up residence opposite. "That was fun," said the blonde.

"So I gathered my little lover." Trowa looked wickedly at Quatre. He could feel his groin stirring as he had watched the pair 'bump and grind' together. "I thought you didn't know how to dance like that?"

Quatre blushed. "I don't really... It's just that when you dance with Duo he sort of makes you dance like that."

"Hey don't go blaming this on me, Quat. I only brushed against you a couple of times. It was you that was pushing against my ass."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes?" he teased.

Knowing he was defeated, Quatre chose not to respond... verbally. Instead he let his hand wander to Trowa's thigh and began to caress the hard muscle.

Trowa just managed to catch the moan before it left his lips. He gave his tormenting lover a sly look. Feeling encouraged Quatre slid his hand higher and began to fondle Trowa's groin, pleased to feel the bulge swelling under his palm.

Abruptly Trowa grabbed Quatre's wandering appendage and spoke. "I'm taking Quatre home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay Tro, play nice now." Duo winked.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Heero said as Trowa and Quatre stood to leave.

"Good night." Trowa left with a giggling Quatre behind him.

"Shall we go as well koi?" Duo asked as he rubbed his leg against Heero's.

"Hai." Heero stood and followed Duo from the club. He knew he needed a little distraction from his current thoughts and what better way to have it than with the man he loved?

~ oOo ~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

 

No sooner was the door to the apartment closed than Quatre pounced on his lover. His arms entwined around Trowa's neck while his mouth sought to tease tempting lips. Tongues met and danced together as depths were explored. Panting from the sheer intensity of the kiss, Quatre pulled back slightly and continued to caress Trowa's bottom lip with his tongue.

Trowa moaned and melted under the onslaught. Watching his blonde on the dance floor, pumping his hips and writhing against Duo had turned him on more than he cared to admit and he longed for some action himself. He thrust his hardened groin against his lover's belly in an attempt to gain some form of friction.

Quatre groaned as he felt Trowa's desire pushing against him. His own cock swelled in answer and he found the sudden restriction of his clothes almost painful. He captured Trowa's lips once more and proceeded to explore all the sweet spots inside that moist haven, eliciting more moans of desire from his tall lover.

Trowa was so turned on it hurt. He pulled the teasing siren from his lips and managed to pant out, "Bedroom... now."

Eager to oblige, Quatre released his lover and headed for the room, swaying his hips as he went.

Trowa watched the little display and his hand automatically went between his legs to palm his hardness. The smaller man was just so alluring, so sexy and Trowa wanted him... badly.

Once in the bedroom Quatre began to remove his clothing, he needed to be free of the constraints and sighed as his briefs left his skin, allowing his hardness free movement at last. His hand reached for his shaft and he began to pump himself slowly as he sat on the bed and awaited Trowa's presence.

Trowa walked in to see his lover sat on the edge of the bed, legs slightly spread stroking softly. He groaned as his own cock swelled further. His body ached with need and he knew just what would satisfy it. He removed his own shirt and pants, his cock tenting his boxers as he continued to watch the blonde pleasure himself. Boxers whispered over smooth skin and joined the pile of clothing on the floor as Trowa stepped out of them and knelt between his lover's spread thighs.

Quatre's eyes were closed as he fondled himself, enjoying the pleasure his hand was providing. His mind replayed the dance he had shared with Duo. Duo had started the little game by shimmying his hips against Quatre's thigh, teasing brushes of Duo's groin against his ass had awoken a previously sleeping desire in Quatre and he had found himself returning the suggestive movements with movements of his own. He had delighted in the seductiveness of the dance and knew now why Duo loved to dance so much. The warmth of air as it passed over the head of his arousal caused Quatre's eyes to open and he moaned at the vision of Trowa between his legs, mouth just mere centimeters from his throbbing cock.

Trowa leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to the weeping head. His tongue darted out and he began to lap at the drop of pre cum beading at the tiny slit. Hips bucked in response, telling him the touch was more than welcome. He pressed his lips to the tip and began to suck lightly, slowly drawing the head inside his mouth as his tongue swirled lazily over the flared head.

Quatre's hand stilled as the new sensations began to wash over him, pleasure coursed along his nerves as he was slowly and lovingly drawn deeper into Trowa's mouth. He removed his hand and placed both on the bed to steady himself as he leaned backwards and spread his legs further apart in invitation.

Trowa swallowed the length to the hilt and paused for a moment. His nose was buried in the blonde curls that decorated Quatre's groin and he breathed in the scent of Quatre through his nostrils as his throat adjusted to the thick shaft. Mouth accepting the invasion he began to move up and down the length, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue as he went. Drawing the shaft deep again he swallowed and felt a momentary spasm of pain as his throat moved against the hard shaft, but he ignored it. It had been a while since he had deep throated anyone and his body just needed a little time to get used to it again.

Quatre leaned on tembling arms, the pleasure Trowa was gifting him driving his desire higher and higher. He had been sucked off before, but never like the way Trowa was sucking him and he melted into the ministrations. "Ohhh gods, Trowa.... don't stop... so good..." he managed to moan out.

Trowa began to hum, increasing the pleasure to the sensitive organ and causing Quatre's arms to give up their task and he flopped to his elbows. His eyes watched as his cock disappeared and re appeared from Trowa's mouth, his hips began to thrust upwards only to be stilled by Trowa's hands. Before he could protest the lack of movement Trowa pulled away and dropped another kiss to the swollen head.

Trowa leaned up and stared into the aqua depths that were swirling with emotion. "Quatre?"

"Trowa.... Why did you stop?"

Trowa leaned up and placed a kiss to each of Quatre's nipples. "I want you to take me."

Quatre stilled as the request sank into his brain. "Are you sure?" To be honest, Quatre much preferred to be Uke, he loved being filled and Trowa had always been happy to oblige, so the request came as a bit of a shock to him.

"Yes. I know I usually take you, but I want it, Quatre. I want to feel you inside me, I need to be filled by your shaft." Trowa hoped that Quatre would make love to him. While happy to be Seme there was the odd time that Trowa wanted... no _needed,_ to be filled, and now was one of those times.

Quatre reached a shaky hand and cupped Trowa's cheek. He ran his thumb over the high cheek bone. "If you want me to then I will," Quatre smiled.

Trowa smiled in response and drew himself up from his position on the floor to press his body along the length of Quatre's. He rested his nose against Quatre's and stared deep into those compelling eyes. "Please... make love to me."

Quatre felt his eyes well with unshed tears and pressed his lips to Trowa's. Mouths moved against one another as tongues stroked and caressed, giving more fuel to the fire of desire that was smoldering deeply in each man's core. Erections lined up and were ground savagely, exciting and teasing the passion further. Panting, they broke for air.

Trowa lifted himself up and climbed onto the bed where he lay on his back and drew his knees up, spreading his thighs and offering himself to Quatre. Quatre rolled over and watched the movements as Trowa positioned himself for his touch. His hand reached for the tube on the bedside table and shakily flipped the cap.

Trowa watched through emerald glazed with lust as Quatre coated his fingers. He gasped lightly as a slick digit stroked lightly over his tight entrance and then pressed forward. He forced himself to relax and accept the offering as Quatre's finger worked its way inside.

"So tight...." Quatre moved his finger around gently, coaxing the muscle to give and enjoy the touch. Gradually the resistance lessened and Quatre pressed a second finger inside. He leaned forward and took Trowa's left nipple into his mouth and began to play with it, distracting the tall man from his nether regions and relaxing as well as exciting him further.

Trowa was on fire, the penetration not painful, just uncomfortable and reminding him of how long it had been since he had been taken. Then Quatre's fingers touched that special place inside him and he was rewarded with a burst of divine pleasure that only served to reinforce what he desperately wanted. His hips pushed back down on those teasing fingers, trying to draw them deeper inside and touch that spot again and again.

Quatre smiled around the nipple he was currently latched to. Trowa was so tight and so responsive. Hips slammed back down onto his hand as he stroked that sweet spot and Quatre chuckled to himself. He knew that feeling well, it was a large part of his reason for wanting to be Uke as often as possible. While he enjoyed having his own length buried inside a warm, tight passage, nothing could compare to the sensation of having your prostate repeatedly massaged by the thick, blunt head of your partner's cock.

"Ohh Quatre... more please." Trowa writhed on the bed, desperate to feel that sensation again and again. "Please take me... I'm ready," he panted.

Quatre released the nipple and placed a kiss to Trowa's lips. "You want me, lover?" he teased.

"Yes," Trowa growled.

Quatre withdrew his fingers and grabbed the tube again. He quickly slathered a generous amount to his aching shaft before positioning himself between Trowa's legs once more. He lifted Trowa's leg and placed it around his waist and then took the base of his cock in his hand and guided the tip to the lubed opening that quivered in anticipation. He stared into Trowa's eyes, giving him the opportunity to back out now if he wanted to, but Trowa smiled up at him. With a lump in his throat Quatre began to push forward. He watched, fascinated as the head of his cock pushed against the tight ring, seemingly never going to fit and then the muscle gave and allowed him to enter.

Trowa bit his lip as his hole was stretched, the pain sudden and sharp but then dulling as his body permitted the invasion. He could feel Quatre's length as it pushed and pulsed against his inner walls, the heat from Quatre's length searing him as it sank deeper into his willing body and he welcomed it.

Quatre continued with his steady forward motion until he was completely sheathed in Trowa's passage. "So tight... so hot..." he moaned as he held himself at bay. His hand stroked Trowa's thigh as he waited for the channel to accommodate him. The tightening of muscles around his cock indicated Trowa's readiness and with a look of pure bliss on his face he began his slow retreat, withdrawing until only the head was left resting inside. His hips snapped forwards and he began to thrust with purpose.

Trowa tossed his head from side to side as the cock inside him stroked along his inner walls, parting the tissues and filling him with more than just size. He was in heaven and hell at the same time and couldn't decide which felt better. His prostate lovingly prodded by that thick head, sparks of pleasure dancing behind tightly closed eyelids as the fire of need soaked into his bones. His cock twitched and pulsed and he ached to touch it, play with it and release himself from the pressure that was building inside his belly and balls.

Quatre held firmly to Trowa's hips as he pumped his penis deeper and deeper into paradise. Trowa was so hot, so tight and gripped his shaft lovingly as he continued his advance and retreat. He knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer, the teasing at the club combined with the sensations of taking Trowa and being buried inside his welcoming body adding up to overload for the blonde. He watched Trowa's face carefully, noting the unbridled passion written into every line of that tanned skin and felt his heart melt. He returned his gaze to their groins where they were so intimately joined and felt the love flow even stronger as he watched his cock sliding in and out of the warmth. He noted Trowa's elegant shaft bobbing angry and red and he wrapped his hand around it, the weight of the length both familiar and exciting. He began to pump.

Trowa screamed out in pleasure as Quatre's hand took him and stroked. The fire consuming him as he was tortured both inside and out. His balls ached so much with their need and his prostate tingled with every touch sending him into overload. He couldn't take any more and so with a keening cry he let go and fell into the most mind blowing orgasm he had experienced for some time.

Quatre groaned as Trowa's channel clenched and released around him, the cock in his hand suddenly becoming very slippery as Trowa's thick, milky fluid spilled from the tip. He continued to stroke for a few moments as the ripples coursed over his own shaft encouraging his own body to give up the fight and join its counterpart in nirvana. Another thrust and Quatre's back arched as tight as a bow string, his cock sank deep and began to pulse, forcing his seed from within to be buried inside Trowa's passage.

Trowa felt the spurt of Quatre's release as it hit his sensitive prostate sending more sensations to his already tightly strung nerves. He gasped and moaned as he enjoyed the last waves of his orgasm, feeling Quatre slump against him, trembles still passing through his slender frame as his own climax took him to heaven.

Senses returning, Quatre slipped his now softened cock from Trowa's body and rolled over to the side, Trowa immediately followed the movement and pulled him close for a kiss. Mouths brushed gently over each other and tongues stroked softly. Breaking the kiss Trowa stared at the sated face of his little lover. "Thank you."

"Ohhh Trowa... that was... that was incredible," Quatre could only murmur, his breath needed for more important life sustaining functions that didn't include speaking.

"I think we need to clean up." Trowa smiled ruefully at the congealing semen on his belly, he could also feel Quatre's seed leaking from his ass.

"No energy," came the sated reply.

Trowa snickered and placed a soft kiss to Quatre's nose. He rose gracefully from the bed and winced slightly at the soreness from his rear as he walked across to the bathroom. He picked up a wash cloth and began to clean himself off, then rinsing the cloth he went back to the bed and took Quatre's flaccid penis into his hand, gently running the warm cloth over it and cleaning him off. He went back and rinsed the cloth before returning to wipe Quatre's hands and then tossing the cloth to the floor he slid back onto the bed. Lifting his half asleep lover he pulled the sheets from underneath them and covered their nude forms. Switching off the bedside lamp he wrapped his arms around his koi and snuggled close, drifting off into a deep sleep that only great, satisfying sex could bring.

~ oOo ~

Heero looked up from the weights he was lifting as Duo entered the basement. It had now been a week since Duo was groped by the lust crazed fan and Heero was worried. Duo continued to insist that he was fine and wished to dance, but he could see the difference in his koi. While still dancing and drawing the crowds Duo wasn't as good as he used to be. The spark was fading... and fast. Heero knew it wouldn't be much longer before that spark was snuffed out completely.

Duo wandered over to the stereo and placed his towel and water bottle on the chair. He selected a random CD and popped it on. Moving to the middle of the floor he flexed and stretched a couple of times before moving into his warm up. 

Heero put the weights down and reached for his own towel. Picking up the water bottle he took a few swallows and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Running the towel over his face and neck to remove the sweat he proceeded to the stereo and sat in the other chair to watch Duo work out.

Warm up completed Duo turned his focus to the dance. He smiled at Heero. "Wanna pop the track on?" 

"Sure." Heero reached for the CD Duo had left sitting beside the machine and withdrawing it from the case he slotted it in and pushed the track number, replacing the removed CD back into its own cover. He leant back in his seat and watched as Duo began to perform.

Duo closed his eyes and let his body take over, hips circled slowly to the beat as the rhythm found his core and began to guide him through the steps, the movements flowing through and from him as a stream would course over its bed.

Heero watched, entranced, as the fey beauty swirled and gyrated, lithe body moving with sensual grace to the melody of the song.

Duo was lost in the music, his movements coming easily as he followed the steps deeply ingrained into his mind, all his heart and soul poured into the dance. Somewhere in his subconscious the niggling voice asked him why he wasn't as seductive any more on the stage. He pushed the voice away, not wanting to face up to the fear right now. He knew why he no longer had that special something when on stage... He was still scared. No matter how hard he tried to quell it, no matter how many security personnel he saw positioned around the stage and even with Heero waiting in the wings, he couldn't pass through that barrier from performer to artiste as he used to. The fact that no one had dared to touch him while dancing since, made only a slight difference to him. His confidence had been shattered and he wasn't sure if he could rebuild it again.

Heero could see the struggle going on inside his koi and it tore him apart. Knowing Duo could dance like this when at home or with those around him he trusted only made the heartache for the fey one deepen. Heero continued to watch as the dance began to wind down, his mind once more supplying him with a thought... one he knew he wasn't going to be able to ignore much longer.

Duo completed his dance, the music finishing and the steps all firmly instilled in his mind. He heard a noise to the side and looked up. He raised an eyebrow in question as Heero swapped the CD's over and began to walk towards him.

Heero stood next to Duo and smiled. Taking Duo's hand he turned the man so that they were both facing the mirrored wall, he pushed the button on the remote and soft music filled the air.

Duo smiled in return and allowed Heero to guide him. As the music played so he realized what Heero was up to and the thought warmed him.

The two men began a slow dance together, bodies following the others lead, moving to unwritten steps, making it up as they went along. Heero pulled Duo's back to his chest and ran the palms of his hands down the sweat soaked t shirt, finding the hem he tugged it up and off.

Duo's eyes closed as he swayed with Heero and his shirt was removed, cool air hitting his skin followed by heated fingers playing over his nipples. With a teasing laugh he pulled free of the embrace and danced away.

Heero's eyes lit up with fire at the sight of a half naked Duo teasing him with his dance. Following the flow of the music he began to remove his own shirt, pleased to note the look of lust in Duo's eyes as he revealed his skin.

Duo moved towards his lover, hips gyrating to the beat. Moving behind he began to thrust his pelvis at Heero's ass, rubbing and enticing Heero to play.

Heero's hands slipped down his thighs as he bent slightly to push back and tease some more.

Duo moaned.

It was Heero's turn to dance away, thrusting as he did so. As Duo watched his little display so Heero ran a finger down his torso to the waistband of his shorts.

Duo's own hands began to run erotically over his own body, touching seductively, trying to drive Heero mad with distraction and take his own mind off what his koi was doing to him with this display of sheer wantonness.

But Heero wouldn't be distracted. He toyed with the button and zipper of his shorts, finally lowering them and letting the fabric slip from his slender hips leaving him clad only in his briefs. He turned and stepped out of the shorts, bending to pick them up and toss them aside, giving Duo a wonderful view.

Duo watched as Heero's body was bared even further, his cock straining under his sweat pants, heart rate increased dramatically and it wasn't due to the dance they were sharing either. Damn Heero! The man had learnt fast and well. Duo decided it was time for payback. He danced his way over to his partner who was busy swaying to the music, running his hands over his chest and playing with a nipple. Duo paused in front of him and stared deep into cobalt.

Heero watched as Duo stood before him, their hips began to move together, just centimeters apart yet mirroring each other perfectly, the heat rolling off bodies and electricity sparking, but flesh never touching.

Duo moved back slightly and in perfect rhythm to the music, removed his sweats. 

Heero groaned as Duo's brief clad body came into view, his eyes roved the form as his own continued to sway to the music. Well toned chest, narrow waist and hips, tapering legs... His eyes moved back up and he felt himself harden fully. The tip of Duo's cock protruded from the small piece of underwear, his hardness unable to be contained within the material. 

Heero went in for the kill.

Duo was in lust, Heero dancing with him, stripping with him was more than he could handle. He could feel the cool air brushing over the tip of his cock where it escaped from his briefs, a glance at Heero's groin confirmed his suspicions that Heero was just as turned on as himself. Then that groin was gyrating, thrusting at him, mimicking the act they both enjoyed to share and Duo's mind went into shutdown.

Heero advanced, using the seductive movements he had learned from Duo, he stalked his partner until he was within a hairs breath. Then he pounced.

He pulled Duo close to him and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips before spinning him around and pulling his briefs from him.

Duo stepped out of the fabric as it met with his ankles and found himself once more turned with his back to Heero.

Heero meanwhile had also shimmied out of his own underwear and pulling Duo's back against his chest he proceeded to thrust his cock along the crevice of Duo's ass while his hands ran down the finely chiseled chest to roam through the curls at the base of Duo's penis.

Duo moaned and pushed his rear back asking for more.

Heero's hands wandered over hip bones and along the front of thighs before pushing said thighs slightly apart and ghosting fingers back upwards along the inside until he met with Duo's heavy sac.

The music had finished but neither man was aware of it. They continued to push and gyrate against each other, teasing and tormenting with their moves until Duo couldn't take it anymore.

"Ohh gods, Heero... I need you in me and now."

Heero wrapped his lips around the skin on Duo's neck and began to suck, his fingers still running lightly over Duo's balls and pulling interesting sounds from Duo's throat.

"Now Heero, dammit!... I need you now, I'm so hard it hurts."

Heero took pity on his lover and pulled away, taking Duo's hand as he did so and leading him to the mats by the weights. He snatched his shorts on the way and retrieved the tube from the pocket, dropping the shorts once he had the tube. Laying Duo down he moaned as Duo brought his knees up to his chest and opened himself up for Heero to do with as he pleased.

Duo spread himself wide, craving Heero's hands on his burning skin, needing his thick shaft to be buried inside him.

Heero wasted no time. Lubed fingers made their way into Duo's tight passage, working quickly to loosen the muscle to accept his length. Searing heat gripped his fingers as Duo rocked his hips to try to draw them deeper.

"Fuck the prep Heero, I need you now..." Duo was desperate. His body aching to be filled, his cock so swollen and red with need that the pre cum was leaking in a steady stream to pool on his belly, his balls throbbing and tight.

Heero was in dire straights himself, his own cock feeling as if it was about to explode with the teasing they had done. Quickly spreading the lube along his length he grabbed Duo's hips and nudged the entrance with the head of his cock. "Ready?"

"What sort of a question is that, koi? Give me what I want, lover of mine." Duo's violet eyes shone with need.

Heero pushed forward, filling the channel with his length in one swift movement.

Duo screamed in pleasure as his prostate was suddenly struck and a small stream of cum leaked from the tiny slit of his cock.

Heero waited but a second before beginning his retreat, only to slam back in again. His hips took over and repeatedly snapped forward as his body responded to its primal need. There was nothing gentle about the coupling, but it wasn't too rough either. Just two bodies giving and taking from the other as needs demanded to be satisfied.

Heero couldn't take much, the warmth and tightness of Duo's body sending him over the edge within minutes of entry, his seed sucked from him by Duo's passage, hitting Duo's prostate as Duo wrapped his hand around his own length and stroked, sending himself over the edge.

Heero slumped against his lover as Duo's orgasm tore through him. He felt the warm stickiness as it coated both their stomachs and he smiled through his haze of euphoria.

Finally heart rates returned to normal and breathing slowed as normality returned. Heero raised himself to his elbows, still buried inside Duo and kissed the sweet lips before him. Duo's eyes stirred as he responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Heero's mouth to dance briefly with its counterpart. They broke the kiss and lost themselves in each others eyes.

Heero's mind had managed to function again as he replayed the dance in his head. He knew what he had to do now, but there were still things to sort out first. He smiled at Duo and kissed the tip of his nose. "Shower?"

"Mmmmm... I think so." Duo's mind was still a haze of bliss.

Hero shifted and withdrew, pulling himself to his knees he drew Duo with him. "Come on then." He assisted Duo to stand and helped his sated lover to the shower. Moments later Heero stepped out, leaving Duo to finish off. He wrapped the towel around his hips and went to the phone. He wanted to make a call without Duo knowing.

He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. There was a pause as the line connected and then the sounds of ringing echoed along the line.

"Hello."

"Hello Trowa?"

"Heero... is that you?"

"Hai. Look I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me in town in an hour at the Clouds coffee lounge?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you. Oh and leave Quatre at home, you can tell him later what this is all about."

"Okay Heero. I'll see you there."

"Arigato Trowa."

"No problem Heero."

The call was severed and Heero replaced the receiver in the cradle before returning to the bedroom to get ready to go into town.

~ oOo ~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Duo appeared from the shower toweling his hair. "Who were you talking to koi?"

Hero continued to pull on his jeans. "Trowa."

"Oh. Everything okay Heero?"

"Hai. I need to go out for a while Duo. I have some security measures to discuss with Trowa as well as organize a training plan for the new recruits that we are getting in a couple of weeks." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Heero hoped that Duo wouldn't press him for more, he felt bad enough doing what he was about to without Duo making the guilt worse.

Fortunately luck was with him. "I think I will catch up on some reading," Duo spoke, his voice slightly muffled under the towel as he rubbed his hair.

Heero straightened from slipping on his shoes and turned around to be met by a wet dream... literally.

Duo was bent at the waist, towel over his head, hair ensconced inside the fluffy material as he rubbed the water from the strands. Beads of moisture still clung to his toned form, occasionally joining together and then slithering over milky skin to drip on the carpet. Totally nude and beautifully sculpted he was the epitome of maleness in all its glory.

Heero had to swallow hard and remind himself he had an appointment to keep. "Okay." His voice came out hoarse.

Duo stood upright and peeked out from underneath the towel. His eyes glinted with mischief as he noticed Heero's reaction to his current state of dress... or rather, lack of. "I'll play again when you come back," he purred.

Somehow Heero managed to tear his eyes away and head for the door, pausing to drop a kiss to sweet lips on the way. "I won't be too long. I have my cell phone if you need me."

"I'll be fine, Heero. I'll even cook dinner if you want before we go to the club, save getting take out."

"Arigato. I'll see you soon, koi." Heero left and went to the car to meet with Trowa.

Duo finished drying off his hair and then proceeded to dry off his body. Pulling on a pair of shorts he grabbed his brush and began to work out the tangles. His mind drifted to the dance Heero had initiated in the basement and his body shivered as he recalled the look of love and lust that had been in Heero's eyes as they danced together. Hair now brushed he placed it in a loose pony tail to finish drying and went downstairs. He fetched a drink from the kitchen and picked up his book off the coffee table. The afternoon air was still pleasantly warm so he headed outside to relax on the garden swing and read a few chapters before starting on dinner.

~ oOo ~

Heero pulled into a parking spot and locked the car. He walked the few meters to the coffee shop and went inside, his eyes immediately looking for Trowa. He spotted his friend in a booth at the rear and strode over to join him.

"Heero," the Latin nodded and greeted his friend as Heero slid in opposite him.

The waitress appeared and they ordered their coffee. She returned a few moments later with two steaming cups and left them in peace.

"So what's up, Heero?"

Heero sighed as he stirred his Latte. "It's Duo."

"I thought it had something to do with him."

"You can see as well as I can that he doesn't dance with his usual flair when on stage, and honestly Trowa, I think it's getting to him. I'm not sure how much longer he will be able to keep going like this."

"I had noticed Heero, and as you are well aware, we have beefed up security and no one will get through to touch him or any of the dancers."

"I know that Trowa and so does he, but he still can't seem to let go of the fear that he is going to get jumped if he tries to dance as freely as he usually does."

"So what do you have in mind?" Trowa sipped his Mocha.

"He relaxes when he knows we are dancing with him on the floor."

"Yeah, so I noticed with his little display with Quatre." Trowa's mind took a little detour for a moment.

"I think I have the way to give him back his spark and keep him safe."

Trowa was only half listening, his mind still providing a nice distraction in the form of Quatre thrusting against him.

"I'm going to perform with him...."

Now that brought Trowa back to the present with a jolt. "You're, what?"

"I'm going to dance with him... you know a duet... Don't tell me I have to spell it out for you, Trowa? I thought you were a little more intelligent than that," continued Heero as he took in the dumb expression currently residing on Trowa's face.

"I get what you're saying, Heero... It's just that, well, hell, I know how you feel about dancing like that."

"Trowa, I'd do anything for Duo, anything to see him get his confidence back in himself and the dance. Dancing is his life. He lives for it, breathes for it, and I for one am not going to sit back and let that die. I can't. If it means getting up there and dancing with him, stripping like he does, then so be it."

Trowa reached over and placed his hand over Heero's. His emerald eyes, both visible for once, met with cobalt and the understanding was read and acknowledged. "What can I do to help?"

Heero visibly relaxed. "I was hoping you would say that."

"I want to see Duo return to the floor in his usual manner just as much as you do Heero; and so does Quatre. He's just as worried about Duo as you and I are."

"I don't want Duo to know. Promise me Trowa, you won't tell him, I want it to be a surprise."

"You have my word, Heero."

"You can let Quatre know. In fact it would help if he did seeing as how I intend to enlist his assistance as well, but not a word to Duo."

"He won't breathe so much as a whisper. I guarantee it."

"Right, now lets get down to details...."

They discussed Heero's plan for a while before Heero reluctantly stood up. "I had better go, Duo was cooking dinner for us before we head to the club tonight."

"Okay. I'll meet you later then."

They parted ways and Heero headed for home, his heart a lot lighter than it had been for days. Trowa also went home deep in thought. He knew Quatre would approve and couldn't wait to tell the blonde of Heero's intentions.

~ oOo ~

The music was soft throughout the club when Heero and Duo arrived that evening. It was still early and the club had yet to open for business. Heero left Duo in his dressing room while he went in search of Trowa and Quatre. He found the pair in the main area, Quatre busy setting up tables for the evening and Trowa finalizing the security.

Heero waited for Trowa to finish and dismiss the guards before he sat next to his friend. "Did you inform Quatre?"

"Yes I did. He agrees it is an excellent idea and has promised to help as much as possible."

"Good. I need to discuss it and clear it with the boss and the DJ and then if they agree, I can go ahead with the preparations."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

Heero glanced at his watch. "I'll go see the boss now and arrange a meeting for tomorrow. The club isn't open for the next two nights so that should give me enough time to rehearse with Duo without him knowing what's going on. Also I need to sort out an outfit and work on the finer details."

"Sounds good to me."

"If I can organize a meeting for tomorrow can both you and Quatre come? I'd really appreciate Quatre's input in relation to what I have in mind for the outfit."

Trowa chuckled. "He has a fashion sense about him doesn't he?"

"Hai, he does."

Trowa thought lovingly about his blonde, the man certainly knew how to dress to kill when not working. Tight, hip hugging pants and shirts that served to show off his gorgeous body were only a small part of his wardrobe.

"Right then. I'll go speak to Treize now and let you know what time."

"Okay, Heero."

They parted ways and Trowa went to fill Quatre in on the latest advancements in 'Operation Duo' as they had dubbed the challenge.

~ oOo ~

"Come in," Treize spoke in response to the knock on his door. He looked up from his desk as Heero entered and shut the door behind him, moving swiftly across the carpet to stand opposite. "Heero. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to discuss something with you boss."

"Oh?" Treize motioned for Heero to take a seat. "No more trouble on the floor I hope?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Iie. I want to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow if possible to discuss and idea I have in relation to Duo."

Treize steepled his fingers and rested them under his chin as he leaned back in the plush leather chair. "Care to give me a little insight?"

Heero sighed. "Since he was attacked his dancing hasn't been as good as it can be..."

"I had noticed that." Treize's brow furrowed.

"He doesn't feel safe on the floor anymore, even with the extra security measures in place and it's affecting him."

"Go on."

"I have thought of a way to keep him safe, give him back his confidence and possibly draw the crowds back again."

"Now you have me intrigued, Heero." Treize leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, folding his hands to sit his chin upon them.

"I want to dance with him.... a duet... on the stage."

"Oh?" Treize's eyes lit up a little at that proposition.

"Is it possible to have a meeting with yourself, the DJ, Trowa and Quatre tomorrow?"

Treize opened up his diary and scanned the entries for the next day. "I'm free at eleven, is that okay?"

"Eleven it is. Oh and Duo knows nothing about this. I want to keep it that way."

"Fine with me Heero. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven."

"Arigato." Heero bowed slightly and took his leave. Now all he had to do was work out the finer details and hope it all went the way he wanted.

~ oOo ~

The evening passed swiftly, the dancers all gave their performances, security was at a premium and the crowd well behaved. Shinigami danced again and pleased the crowd, but the performance was still too mechanical for Heero's liking and it only made his resolve deeper to carry through with his plan.

The four shared a drink and a few dances afterwards before parting to go to their respective homes. Driving down the deserted road that would lead them to their house, Heero informed Duo of his appointment the following day.

"How come you're meeting with the boss?" Duo asked as he fiddled with the car radio.

"We need to discuss the security."

"Oh?" Duo was only half concentrating on the radio, his curiosity piqued that Heero seemed to be spending quite a bit more time than usual in meetings of one form or another.

Knowing Duo wasn't going to drop the subject, Heero tried his best to give answers without lying, but then not telling the whole truth either. "I'm sorry Duo, but it's something that has to be done."

"I suppose so." Duo scooted over the bench seat to sit next to Heero. He dropped his head to Heero's shoulder and placed a hand on the muscular thigh. "You know it means we don't get to play as much then." His voice took on a low purr.

Heero swallowed and tried to concentrate on the road while fingers began to trace idle patterns on his leg. "I promise to make it up to you."

Fingers ghosted over the rapidly swelling bulge in Heero's pants. "You had better," Duo whispered in Heero's ear.

"Duo..... please. I can't drive if you keep that up."

Duo snickered. "You're the one that is keeping it up."

Heero groaned as Duo's fingers found the zipper and dragged it down. Slender fingers delved inside and under the band of Heero's briefs to bring Heero's now fully erect cock out to play.

"Ohh shit, Duo!" Heero gripped the steering wheel tighter in an effort to maintain control of the car. His foot pressed harder on the accelerator in an attempt to get home faster.

Duo maneuvered his body back along the seat and lowered his head under Heero's arm to pause in his lap, staring down at the wet head of Heero's penis. He licked his lips then reached his tongue out to swipe over the sensitive head.

Heero was sure he was leaving fingerprints in the wheel, he was gripping it so tightly. "Oh fuck!" he gasped as a wet tongue teased the slit of his cock and the car swerved. He managed to regain control and focus on the road ahead. Not far to go now.... Never had the road seemed so long.

Duo smiled to himself as he slowly sucked the head of Heero's cock into his mouth, he loved the taste of Heero and delighted in driving him wild with his oral ministrations. He began to lave the head before tonguing the thick shaft. 

Heero's hips began to shift as he tried desperately to split his mind into two. One to concentrate on the pleasure he was getting to his groin and the other to finish the drive home. Unfortunately he wasn't all that adept at multi tasking. He cried out as Duo's mouth fully took him and the suction was increased.

Duo drew the length of Heero into his mouth, sucking as he went. He began to bob his head, lightly grazing his teeth over the shaft and causing Heero to tremble with need.

Seeing the lights of their house shining like a beacon up ahead, Heero was never more relived to get home than he was now. He charged up the driveway and braked, bringing the car to a sudden halt. He threw the lever into park and leaned back, closing his eyes and fisted his hands in Duo's hair as his hips bucked in response to the tongue that was driving him wild.

Feeling the car stop Duo realized they must be home, he began to suck harder, drawing Heero closer and closer to the edge. He reached between Heero's legs and rubbed Heero's balls through the material, eliciting moans of pure bliss to fall from Heero's lips.

Heero felt his orgasm rising and shifted slightly to warn Duo, but the teasing tongue never ceased. The suction strengthened and Heero found himself once more reduced to monosyllables. "Hn.. Oh... Ahhhh..... Duo....."

Duo began to hum, the vibrations *that* caused having the desired effect and Duo was rewarded for his work with hot streams of milky fluid shooting down his throat. He swallowed rapidly, eager to enjoy all of his koi's essence.

The humming tipped Heero over the edge and he was helpless to do anything other than feel as his cock erupted and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. He moaned and panted as he rode the crest and settled into the back wash, trembling as the last ripples ran over and through him.

Duo licked around the softening shaft, determined to make sure he had every drop and his koi was clean before he tucked Heero's cock back inside his briefs and zipped him up. Smiling, he raised himself from Heero's lap and stared at his lover's face. His heart melted as he took in Heero's expression. His eyes were closed and a sated, happy smile tugged at his mouth, happiness rolled off him in waves and Duo couldn't resist kissing those soft lips.

Heero responded to the kiss, parting his lips and plunging his tongue deep into Duo's mouth. He could taste the residue of himself along with the slight tinge of alcohol and peppermints. The taste was simply Duo.

The kiss broke and Duo rested his forehead against Heero's. "Love you."

Heero stared back. "Ai Shiteru, Duo. Don't ever do that again."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You don't want me to suck you off again?" His violet eyes danced with mirth.

"You know what I mean," Heero chastised. "I still want you to suck me off, but not when I'm driving. We could have been killed."

"Hmmmm.... I guess the police would get a cheap thrill when they found the wreckage," he snickered.

Heero shook his head. "What am I going to do with you my violet eyed, angel of death?" he teased.

"Fuck me?" came the hopeful reply.

"Duo... you're incorrigible."

"Ahhh, but you love me all the same."

~ oOo ~

Heero had managed to convince Duo to stay home and work on some new steps while he went to attend the meeting at the club. He was still a little apprehensive about the step he was taking, but he reminded himself that this was for Duo. He entered the club through the staff door and made his way to Treize's office. Trowa and Quatre were already there and Wufei, the DJ, arrived a few moments later.

They all sat around the large desk and looked at one another. Finally Treize spoke. "This meeting, gentlemen, has been called by request of Heero here. He has a proposition he wishes to explain and from what I already know of the plan it sounds like it might be a viable one at that." He looked at Trowa and Quatre. "I take it that you two already know of this idea?"

"Yes we do and I agree with Heero. It's a great way to improve the crowd pull as well as give the dancers a stronger feeling of being safe," replied Trowa.

"Right. Heero, would you care to elaborate a little more on what you have in mind?" Treize looked at the Japanese man.

Heero took a deep breath and began to explain what he wanted to do and the reasons behind the idea. When he had finished he looked at both Treize and the DJ. "This will only work if you two agree to it and I can count on the support."

Treize thought on the proposal and then spoke. "I think it is a wonderful idea. I hate to admit it, but numbers have been falling since the attack. Duo was my biggest draw card, but he isn't dancing as good as he used to and the people aren't enjoying his show as much. I won't hide the fact that I have been considering terminating his employment, but if you are prepared to dance with him Heero, and what you think is correct about his confidence, then I am prepared to give it a try. He is without doubt one of the best, erotic dancers I have seen for some time and it would be a shame for him to retire like this."

"I do not mean to offend, Heero... but I have to ask. Can you dance and strip out there like the other dancers do? I mean, it is one thing to share a dance on the floor like I have seen you do with Duo in the past, but an erotic dance where it is just you up there and crowds of lustful men eyeing you off is a completely different scenario." The dark haired DJ spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

Heero took a deep breath. "I will not say that I expect it to be easy, but I have been sharing a few dances with Duo at home when he practices and we have a sort of routine worked out, although he has no idea what my intentions are. I'm nowhere near as good as he is; but I'm not all that bad either. Once the music starts and I know it is him I am dancing with I'm counting on my inner will and knowledge of the steps to carry me through. If I can get as lost in the music and dance as Duo does when he practices at home then I think I have a fairly good chance of carrying this off."

Wufei smiled. "I wouldn't say you couldn't dance as erotically as Duo. In fact I'd say you are pretty damn good."

Heero blushed.

"I think we should at least give it a try," piped up Quatre. "After all, what do we have to lose?"

Treize leaned forward over his desk and addressed the group. "What about security? With two of you up on the floor the tension is bound to be twice as thick and two dancers are harder to protect than one."

"I have that under control, boss," Trowa injected. "I will have a couple of extra guards posted on the night. We will mainly only need to concentrate on protecting Duo, Heero can take care of himself, he is, after all, a security officer of the highest caliber."

"Unlike Duo, who is only trained to dance so to speak, I am a security guard and well conversed with self protection. Should anyone try anything I am more than capable of defending myself, and if it is Duo they try for then there is also the security staff surrounding the floor. Besides I don't intend to let him dance very far away from me so I will be close to him at all times," Heero stated.

"I take it you have a routine already worked out then?" Treize asked.

"Hai. The one Duo and I share at home I think could be suitably adapted for a performance."

"Just remember Heero, the clothes only come off as far as the G string... and no wild sex on the stage," snickered Quatre.

Four heads turned simultaneously to stare at the blonde who turned a deep shade of red.

"I should hope not," murmured Treize. "I don't need to be shut down because an orgy was started by two of my employees screwing like rabbits on the stage... we are not a peep show, gentlemen." Although Treize did his best to sound stern, the underlying humor was present in his words.

"Don't worry boss. I have no intention of baring any more flesh to the crowd than is necessary," Heero stated flatly and glared at Quatre.

"Glad to hear it Heero. Now, if we are all in agreement, when do you intend to dance this duet?" asked Treize.

"I think we should be ready by Friday night," replied Heero.

"Fine. I will leave you then to work out the remaining details amongst yourselves. Good luck gentlemen." Treize rose and the small meeting broke up.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Heero went back down to the club floor to discuss the last of the arrangements, which included the track Heero wanted for the dance as well as the introduction and the planning of where to begin when on the stage.

Quatre sat in Trowa's lap while Wufei and Heero went over the finer details. "I think this could work, Trowa," Quatre said as he snuggled closer to his koi's chest.

"I'm sure it will. Heero is pretty determined and I have never known him to do anything by halves."

"I have a feeling that when these two dance there will be a lot of sexual tension in the air."

"I take it that means you will be insatiable on Friday night?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Quatre breathed in Trowa's ear.

Trowa moaned. "No it isn't, but I may have to remind you of who you belong to."

Quatre shivered.

Trowa licked up the shell of Quatre's ear. "I think I will have to plug you and put a ring on you on Friday night... maybe even a collar that says 'Property of Trowa'. Hmmmm?"

Quatre felt his groin stirring at the thought. "Ohh gods, Trowa. The things you do to me."

"Well you will have to wait until later for me to do more things to you, Heero is coming over."

Quatre shifted slightly and looked up as Heero approached, his mind only half there, the rest was back at their apartment thinking of all the naughty things Trowa would do to him later.

"Everything here is organized. All I need now is to get an outfit for the dance," Heero said as he sat down with his friends.

"Did you have anything particular in mind, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"I do have a suggestion." He gave Quatre the description of what he had thought of and Quatre agreed.

"Wow! That should work perfectly Heero. Come on, I think I know where we can get just what you're looking for." Quatre stood and tugged on Trowa's hand.

The three left the club and found themselves in a store down town. Quatre had flitted in and out of the various racks while Heero and Trowa waited patiently in the change rooms. He kept coming back and forth with various items which Heero dutifully tried on and then discarded for whatever reason. Eventually the blonde found exactly what he was looking for and Heero disappeared once more to change. He emerged moments later...

Trowa's jaw hit the floor. 

Quatre blinked and had to rub his eyes at the vision before him. "Ohhh god, Heero. You're gonna knock them dead with that outfit, it's perfect."

Heero grinned despite himself. Friday night was certainly going to be interesting.

~ oOo ~

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: This whole fic was inspired by the song "Angels" by John Farnham and it plays an important role in this last chapter. The song is from the "Then Again" CD and all rights are his.

Part 9

Heero returned home to find Duo in the basement practicing his dance. He stood leaning against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded over his chest as he observed the fluid movements of his lover. He had left Quatre and Trowa to take his outfit home with them and bring it to the club on Friday night. The plan was all set, all that remained now was for Heero to rehearse his duet with Duo, without Duo knowing the underlying reason.

Duo spun and gyrated to the beat and then noticed his koi watching from the doorway. With an evil grin he waltzed his way over and placed a kiss to those ruby lips. "Get everything sorted out?"

"Hai."

"Care to tell what went on?" Duo moved back to the stereo and switched off the music. He picked up his water bottle and took a large swallow.

Heero pushed off the door frame and walked over to stand behind Duo, placing his arms around Duo's waist he buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck and began to feather kisses over the sweaty flesh. "Trust me, you wouldn't be interested. It was just boring talk of security."

"Mmmmm." Duo tilted his head to allow Heero better access to his skin. "So, need to work off some tension then lover?"

"That could be arranged." Heero's mouth continued in its worship.

Duo pressed back against his koi. "What do you have in mind?"

"Care to dance with me? Our own dance to our song?"

Duo felt the love swell in his chest with those words. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Heero lately, but he wasn't complaining. His usually shy lover dancing with him at the club had been quite a shock to start with, but Heero dancing a duet, and a raunchy one at that, with him at home had left Duo stunned to say the least..... and he intended to enjoy it. Heero had a natural grace about him and picked up on the moves quickly. The fact that he had started to strip when dancing with him only confirmed Duo's belief that Heero could cut it with the rest of the erotic dancers if he wanted to.

Heero fetched the CD from its case and placed it in the machine, the strains began to pierce the air as Heero took Duo's hand and began the dance of seduction that Duo knew so well.

Duo fell into the dance, letting Heero guide him from time to time, following the movements and teasing with his own. The song fitted them perfectly and had quickly become what they termed *their* song. The dance they now shared had begun as a tease, a way to try to lure Heero into dancing with him and Duo had never dreamed it would be so sensuous. He lost himself to the music, trusting his body to follow the steps they had choreographed together in their times of sharing.

Heero let himself go. In his minds eye he was seeing the stage at the club and the crowds around, working and modifying the dance to suit the stage space. He managed to dance with his lover, sharing occasional touches, teasing moves and removal of clothes and not raise suspicion.

The song began to conclude and the pair were locked in a warm embrace, clothes gone and sweaty aroused flesh pressed together. Hands roamed, stroking, fondling, caressing as tongues explored the sweetness of mouths. The eroticism of the dance affecting them both and leaving them hungry for more.

Duo lay Heero on the mats and entered slowly. Their joining soft and gentle as each strove to give the other ultimate in pleasure. Fingers ghosted over skin, touches, whisper soft, were given, taken and returned. Duo's hips moved in a slow rhythm, building the pleasure, stroking Heero's inner walls as his own length was massaged by the tight heat of Heero's body.

Heero relaxed and let the feelings run wild through his nervous system. All the tension fading as a new goal was sighted. His body hummed with the pleasure and his heart filled with love for the man who was making love to him so tenderly.

Duo was in no rush to find the pinnacle but it was inevitable. As much as he longed to pound into Heero, he kept himself in check and continued the leisurely pace. His hand reached between their heaving bodies and wrapped around Heero's length, stroking with the same languid speed of his thrusts. 

The fire soon began to rage and became an inferno, engulfing both Heero and Duo as it tore through them. Duo leant forward and captured Heero's lips in a searing kiss as his cock pulsed deep inside Heero and milky seed flowed forth.

Heero returned the kiss, clinging to Duo like a lifeline as his orgasm took him to the heavens, his essence leaving his cock in thick streams to coat bellies and hand.

Duo continued to thrust his hips in small circles, drawing as much pleasure as he could from his orgasm, reluctant to let go of the high. Cobalt stared up at him and a smile played over kiss bruised lips. Duo reached down and ran his tongue over Heero's bottom lip.

Heero pulled Duo closer to him. "Ai Shiteru, my Shinigami."

"I love you too, my Shugotenshi."

~ oOo ~

Friday morning dawned clear and bright. Heero blinked his sleepy eyes open and stared at the ceiling. He had butterflies in his stomach and it took him a moment or two to remember why he felt so nervous, and then it came back to him. Today he would dance with Duo on the stage. He closed his eyes again and thought about the evening ahead. Could he go through with it?

He opened his eyes again and stared at the still sleeping form beside him. He gently brushed back a few strands of chestnut from the sweet face and drank in the sight. Long elegant lashes curling slightly at the ends lay over milky skin of cheeks, full sensuous lips parted slightly as Duo drew in and expelled air. Heero had never seen a sight more beautiful and he knew he would dance with his lover... 

Not just to keep him safe....

.... but because he wanted to.

He reached forwards and pressed a tender kiss to those lips. Pulling back he smiled to himself as Duo's tongue darted out and swiped across his bottom lip. His koi's face scrunched for a brief moment before giving a sigh and snuggling closer, still asleep.

Heero chuckled softly and traced his fingers lightly over the contours of Duo's face before kissing him again.

This time when he pulled away Duo's mouth tried to follow, unwilling to relinquish the warmth. Amethyst blinked open. "Morning, koi," came the sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

Heero leaned over and looked at the clock. "It's a little after eight." Heero pulled Duo's head to his chest and cradled him there.

"Mmmm. I could stay here all day."

"Me too."

"Then why don't we?"

"We have things to do, koi," said Heero. "But I guess we can enjoy a little time first."

Duo was content to lay with his head pillowed on Heero's chest and feather his finger tips in circles over Heero's ribs.

Heero lay back and let his lover touch him, cherishing the intimacy of the moment. He wasn't sure what Duo's reaction was going to be to tonight's performance and so he savored every touch that his lover gifted him, that way if his surprise went the wrong way he would at least have something to remember.

~ oOo ~

Quatre snuck into the shower. Trowa was busy in the kitchen so the little blonde took advantage of his *masters* distraction. Trowa had been teasing him all day and Quatre was in desperate need of some relief. He turned the faucet on and stripped off quickly. His half hard cock quickly became fully erect as he stroked and fondled himself under the warm spray. Trowa would be annoyed at him if he found out that his *slave* had been naughty and jacked off, but Quatre knew he wouldn't make it through the evening ahead if he didn't relieve some of the pressure now.

The thought of Heero in *that* outfit, stripping on the stage with Duo, had been in his mind all day. Coupled with Trowa's refusal to have sex with him until later had only frustrated him further. Oh he was well aware of Trowa's intentions.... He wanted Quatre to be begging to be fucked by the time the night was over, but Quatre couldn't last that long.

His hand curled around his throbbing shaft and he began to pump, swiping the thumb over the sensitive head from time to time to add more sensation to his already over stimulated body. His other hand snaked down and cupped his sac, rolling his balls gently before slipping further between his legs to tease his entrance. He slid a finger inside and moaned.

Trowa knew what his *slave* was up to. He had deliberately kept his lover from coming, knowing just how nice and squirmy Quatre would be for him later. He loved having the blonde beg him for his release, implore him to fuck him. He heard the shower turn on and mused over what his lover would be up to. He smiled to himself, no harm in letting him come now and take the edge off. He would have to let him know he was displeased with him though and the punishment he would administer would be sure to see Quatre on his knees and desperate to come again later.

Wiping his hands on the tea towel, Trowa decided Quatre had long enough in the shower and should be on the verge of release. He quickly went to the bathroom and opened the door, slipping the shower curtain back as he entered. He swallowed hard as his eyes burned with the sight.

Quatre couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to. He was teetering on the brink, hand flying over his length, two fingers plunging inside as Trowa pulled the curtain back and stared at him. His eyes flashed briefly at his *master* and then his world rocked as his climax blotted everything else from his mind. 

Trowa watched, an amused smile on his lips as Quatre sprayed his seed over hand and tile, the water washing it away. He waited patiently until the last ripples had passed through the blonde before reaching in and turning the water off. He pulled Quatre from the shower and wrapped him in a large towel.

Quatre was trying to gauge Trowa's mood and reaction to his disobedience, but the tall man wasn't giving anything away, his face and eyes unreadable. He felt Trowa's hands on his shoulders pushing him to his knees and he sank to the soft mat on the floor.

Trowa unzipped his fly and reached inside to bring his cock out. Quatre's little display had turned him on and he needed some relief himself before going to the club. He guided the thick head to Quatre's lips and swiped it across them. "Suck me," he commanded in his quiet tone.

Quatre opened his mouth obediently and took the length in deep, swallowing as he went. He began to move over the shaft, sucking and swirling his tongue as he went, driving Trowa insane with pleasure. His hands rested on Trowa's hips to keep his balance as he deep throated his *masters* cock.

Trowa's hands worked their way through golden silk as Quatre nursed at his groin. His hips began to buck and he felt his orgasm begin to unfurl in his belly and work its way along his shaft to erupt in Quatre's mouth. He moaned as he shot stream after stream of cum into Quatre's more than willing mouth. Finally the aftershocks settled, his world stopped spinning and he tucked himself back inside his pants.

Quatre looked up, hopeful that Trowa would have forgotten about his earlier misdemeanor. 

He was out of luck.

"Bedroom now."

Quatre rose from the floor and made his way to the bedroom where he sat on the bed awaiting Trowa's presence. He didn't have to wait long.

Trowa strode into the room and over to the closet where he rummaged around for a few moments before returning with a couple of items. "You came without permission." he stated.

Quatre hung his head. "I'm sorry, but I had to take the edge off, if I hadn't then there's no way I wouldn't have embarrassed myself tonight."

Trowa sat next to him. "Over my knee."

Quatre obeyed and draped himself over Trowa's lap, ass high in the air. He felt Trowa's hands knead his rear and fingers ghost along the crevice. He shivered.

Trowa took a moment to caress the creamy bottom presented to him before parting the cheeks and running a teasing finger around the tiny pink entrance. He continued to torment the hole before picking up one of the items he had fetched and lubing it. Then he slipped the plug inside Quatre's channel and secured the end.

Quatre rose from Trowa's lap and squirmed as the plug pushed deeper inside, his cock began to harden again and he felt Trowa's hand slip something over the head and along the shaft to nestle snug at the base. A cock ring. Quatre groaned.

"Now you will not be able to come until we get home tonight," Trowa murmured before kissing his love and standing. "It's time to get ready." Trowa moved into the closet to fetch his security uniform while Quatre stood and took in his position. He shook his head. Plugged and ringed there was no escaping the pleasurable torture he was going to endure tonight. 

He silently thanked the boss for letting him have the night off to be able to assist Heero, there was no way his normal outfit of briefs would hide this raging hard on. He could only hope that Trowa's stamina would stand him in good stead as he would need fucking more than once after tonight.

Half an hour later they were dressed and ready to go. Quatre had Heero's outfit zipped into a protective 'suit' carrier and laid it carefully on the back seat of the car before climbing in the front. Buckled into his seatbelt he tried his best to relax with the plug up his ass and ring on his cock and thoughts of the entertainment ahead running through his mind.

~ oOo ~

Heero pulled into the parking space at the rear of the club, pleased to see Trowa's car already parked. Good. So far everything was going according to plan. 

"You coming, koi?" Duo's voice broke into his thoughts. 

"Yeah, right behind you." Heero walked up to Duo and took his hand.

"You sure you're all right, Heero? You seem a little distracted tonight," Duo asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Duo. Really." Heero reached for Duo's lips and kissed him soundly.

"Mmmm... You sure taste okay," Duo grinned.

"Baka! Come on, let's go." Heero took Duo's hand once more and they entered the club through the back door, heading straight to Duo's dressing room. Heero fetched Duo's costume from the small closet and hung it up ready. "I'm going to go find, Trowa. I'll be back shortly."

"I think I'll come with you," Duo said and followed Heero out the room.

"Shit!" muttered Heero. He really needed to talk to Trowa alone, but he couldn't refuse Duo's company or else his koi would become suspicious. They went out into the club area, patrons were just starting to filter in and the music was yet to build up in volume as well as beat. Heero spotted Trowa to one side and made his way across, Duo in tow.

Trowa saw Heero approaching and an eyebrow shot up when he realized Duo was with him. Damn! They needed to get rid of Duo, but in a way that Duo wouldn't know. "Heero," Trowa nodded in greeting.

"Everything okay so far?" Heero decided if he couldn't shake Duo then he would need to converse in some form of double meaning.

Trowa picked up on Heero's intentions. "All is running smoothly with no changes."

"Hn. Good."

"Hey Tro, where's Q-man? You didn't leave him tied up at home did you?" Duo teased as he scanned around for the blonde.

"No I didn't. Although I was tempted to. He's around here somewhere." Trowa took advantage of his height to look around the now filling club for his lover. "He's over there talking to one of the bar tenders.... Zechs I think."

"I'll be right back, Heero." Duo leaned forward and gave Heero a peck on the cheek before working his way to the bar and Quatre.

Heero sighed and tried to relax.

"Nervous?"

"Hai."

"You'll be fine, Heero."

"I hope so."

"Trust me. Duo will appreciate what you're doing for him."

Heero looked at his friend. "I just hope I can pull it off."

Trowa reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You will."

The pair went together towards the bar to collect their lovers. Duo stayed out in the club for a while, watching the people dance and enjoying a couple of drinks with Quatre. Trowa and Heero were never far away, prowling around from time to time and making sure everything was in order. Heero was becoming more nervous by the minute. He longed for a scotch and coke to settle his stomach, but decided against it. He needed to keep a clear head for the dance ahead, besides, his stomach was likely to reject it given his current state.

Duo found Heero to let him know he was going to head back stage to get ready. "I'm gonna do some warm ups before I change okay?"

"Sure. I'll be along shortly to help you with your hair." Heero leaned in and took Duo's face between the palms of his hands and pressed a sensuous deep kiss to his lips.

Duo melted. "Ohhh Heero, promise me more of that later?"

Heero whispered into his ear. "I promise you everything later my love."

Duo's eyes fluttered shut at the purring tone.

"I think you had better go get started on getting ready, koi." Heero brought Duo's mind back to the club and Duo nodded.

"See you soon." He turned and slipped through the side door and back stage.

"Right. Let's find Quatre and get you ready, Heero." Trowa took charge and Heero found himself being propelled through the crowd in the direction of Quatre's blonde head.

~ oOo ~

"Come in," Duo responded to the knocking on his door and turned around with a smile on his face ready to greet Heero. His face fell a little though when Trowa stepped into the room. "Where's Heero?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Duo. Heero has been caught up with some security problem. It might take him a while to sort out so he asked me to come and assist you to get ready."

Duo let go an audible sigh of disappointment. "Sorry, Trowa. That wasn't directed at you." Violet eyes lowered as he tried to hide his pain. Heero had always been there to help him get ready, stayed with him when they went down to the stage to protect him. He felt safe with Heero there.

Trowa noticed the sad expression and stepped over to the long haired beauty. He picked up the brush and began to unbraid Duo's hair to brush it and put the glitter in it. "I'm sure he will try his hardest to be there for you when you go out to dance."

"Yeah. I guess so." Duo returned to the mirror and continued to put on his make up, hiding his sorrow.

Trowa worked the mane free from tangles and shook the glitter through before re braiding it neatly. He then helped Duo to get into his cape and picked up his scythe.

"No offense, Trowa, but I wish Heero were here."

"None taken, Duo, and I'm sure he wishes he was too." Trowa thought back to where he had left Quatre with Heero in one of the other rooms to get ready. Seeing how nervous Heero had been he was doubly sure that Heero wished he were anywhere other than in that room right now.

They arrived at the back stage area as the previous dancer was half way through his routine. Trowa helped Duo to tuck his braid inside the cape and pulled the hood up over the sweet face. He passed Duo the scythe and stood with the lithe dancer as they watched the end of the dance currently being performed.

Quatre stuck his head outside the small room. The coast was clear. He grabbed Heero by the hand and pulled him from the room and down the hallway. They were on the opposite side to where Trowa was waiting with Duo and Quatre made sure to keep both himself and Heero hidden in the shadows. Treize walking up behind them nearly caused Quatre to have a heart attack.

Treize stopped dead in his tracks and just stared. "Is that you, Heero?" he asked softly.

"Hai," came the reply.

Treize whistled low. "Wow. If this is any indication of what is to come then I think I will need to sign you up permanently."

Heero growled. "Not a chance." He shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable as his outfit rubbed against him in places he wished it wouldn't. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for Duo.

"Good luck." Treize patted him on the back before slipping out into the club to watch.

Heero leant up against the wall and groaned. "I don't think I can do this, Quatre."

Quatre was beside him in a flash. "Yes you can, Heero. You're doing this for Duo... with Duo."

"But what if I make a fool of myself?... they're all going to laugh at me I just know it. Ohh who was I trying to kid that I could do this," Heero moaned.

Quatre took on the tough stance. "Cut that out, Heero and listen to me. Look over there." Quatre pointed across the many items that lay scattered between himself and the opposite side of the stage to where Duo was standing with Trowa. 

Heero looked and saw his angel of death waiting patiently to go on and his heart ached.

"You're going out there and you're going to dance with him. You're going to show him how much you love him with your moves. You're going to give him back his spark, his love of the dance."

Heero's shoulders straightened and he took a deep breath. "Hai," he whispered.

The previous dancer left the stage and Duo prepared himself mentally for the dance ahead. His hand shook as he held the scythe and he wished again for Heero to be at his side. He didn't know if he could go out there and dance without Heero waiting for him in the wings.

"Yes you can, Duo. I'm here and I will keep you safe," Trowa responded to the soft words that Duo wasn't aware he had spoken out aloud.

Duo gave him a watery smile as the DJ's voice cut the air.

Duo slipped out to stand behind the curtain while the DJ did his thing. Then he passed in-between the fabric and stood on the darkened stage, his back to the audience and eyes closed.

"... For your pleasure I give you Shinigami... the angel of death!"

The crowd erupted into cheering and whistles. The pale spotlight hit his back and Duo waited for the music to begin. He frowned as the DJ seemed to be taking his time. 

Then he froze in shock.

"Tonight, as a special treat, we have a new dancer who will attempt to tame Shinigami..."

Quatre gave Heero a push. "Go on, that's your cue."

Heero took a deep breath and tried to still his wildly beating heart and expel the butterflies from his stomach. He closed his eyes once and mentally reminded himself that this was for Duo before stepping out behind the curtain. Parting the fabric he slipped onto the stage and stood to the left of Duo with his back also turned to the audience.

Duo tried to see what was going on as the curtain rustled indicating someone moving behind it, but the sudden glare of the spotlight blinded him momentarily.

"....Please welcome, Shugotenshi....."

Duo's vision adjusted enough to make out the completely white form of the person standing next to him and his mouth opened wide... along with his eyes.

"And now begins the Dance of the Angels...." the DJ's voice filtered off and the cat calls and whistles began to die down as strands of music began to play.

"Heero? Is that you?" whispered Duo.

"Hai. It's me, koi." Heero turned his head slightly so that Duo could just see his face beneath the white hood.

"But Heero...."

"Shhhh my angel. Let's dance like we do at home... just the two of us, Duo."

The strains of the music hit Duo's ears and he recognized the song as being *their* song. Suddenly things began to slot into place. The meetings, the practicing at home... It was all for this. Duo felt as if his heart would burst with the love he felt for his koi, and then the cue for the dance to start came and Duo found himself following the routine they had shared so many times at home; only this time it was different... this time he danced with more love and passion than he had felt for a long time..... He danced for the pure joy of life and living.

Trowa watched intently and jumped slightly as Quatre came up behind him. "They look good don't they?" he stated.

"You did a great job with Heero's outfit my love."

Quatre just grinned and turned his attention back to the stage where the dance was unfolding and studied the forms intently..

The two figures were entirely opposite yet complimented each other perfectly. While Duo was in his usual black ensemble complete with scythe, Heero was in white. The white cape was threaded with silver, skin tight, white leather pants adorned his lower body with a gold thread patterned along the length of the outer leg. A white silk, skin tight muscle shirt underneath and a silver and gold scepter in his hands, Heero looked for all the world like an angel of the heavens. His hair sparkled with the gold and silver glitter that Quatre had dusted through and the kohl smudged around the eyes highlighted his slightly Japanese features and gave him an air of pure sex.

As the music reached the cue to start so Heero extended his right arm to brush his fingertips against Duo's outstretched left arm and hand.

_The touch of your hand, Will let me know,_  
_You take me in, and let me go..._

Fingers entwined for a moment and then both angels turned to face each other, arms still outstretched and Heero could see for the first time the love shining in Duo's eyes. Fingers parted and hands dropped to the side as they turned to face their audience fully.

_If not for love, why would we meet?_  
_How is it done, two into one,_  
_so easily?_

Duo was overwhelmed with the love he felt for Heero. The fact that his koi was prepared to sacrifice his own feelings to dance with him and protect him like this on stage when he knew Heero felt about showing his own body and moves to the crowds only made Duo more aware of how deep Heero's feelings for him ran.

Heero completely lost himself to the music, the stage and the audience faded into the background and were replaced by the walls of the basement at home... just himself and the man he adored sharing a dance of love and seduction. They danced side by side down the catwalk, hips thrusting and gyrating to the beat, capes swirling around them.

The stage hand released the mist from the machine and the white haze began to drift across the stage area giving the impression of two angels dancing in the clouds.

Reaching the end of the catwalk they paused and faced each other again, hips pumping in synch before Shinigami was off back down the stage, shimmying his hips as he went.

_We're lifted up by angels,_  
_Higher than the world_

Shugotenshi set off in pursuit as Duo lost the cape. Gyrating to the rhythm Duo dared the other to come to him and Heero eagerly went. Pausing again, Duo reached forward and removed Heero's cape, tossing it to join his own somewhere in the wings.

Still moving to the beat the pair locked scythe and scepter in a battle for supremacy as they danced around each other and the stage, brushing hips occasionally and sending electric shocks through nervous systems.

_Strong enough to leave it,_  
_Bound to learn the secrets,_  
_Angels never heard._

The audience was stunned at the display. Two erotic dancers giving the performance of their lives, teasing and tormenting the crowd as well as each other with their seductive moves.

Duo danced away from Heero, snapping the tie to his hair and letting it billow around him, he gave a coy look over his shoulder.

Heero responded with a low growl and began to stalk his prey.

_We're lifted up by angels._

Shinigami laughed and thrust his hips at Heero.

Heero paused for a moment and while still pumping his hips he removed his shirt and ran his hands along his torso in invitation.

Duo sprang forward and placed the blade of the scythe around Heero's neck and gently pulled him towards him, drawing the angel of life into the playground of Shinigami.

_You understand, yet never say,_  
_How every plan, would fade away._

Duo was dancing with his heart once again. Having Heero here with him on the stage taking away all past fears and replacing them with the joy of the dance and expressing the love he felt by combining with the music and seducing his lover with his moves.

Heero moved slowly his body still gyrating to the beat as Duo lured him in. Finally facing each other Duo swiftly spun them around so Heero's back was leaning against his chest, hips swaying from side to side as Duo's hands began to wander up from Heero's hips and over his lean torso.

The crowd erupted in to screams for more as they watched gentle hands tease and torment, the obvious love and passion the two angels felt for each other evident in every step of the dance.

Fingers brushed over sensitive nipples and Heero tossed his head back to rest against Duo's shoulders. His own hands came forwards and covered Duo's as he dragged them over his burning skin.

Then Heero spun and yanked Duo's shirt from his pale form, throwing it aside, choreographed movements forgotten as he ran his scepter from the hollow of Duo's throat over his breast bone and to his navel, then paused at the waistband of Duo's pants. Eyes met and locked and then Heero was gone, dancing his way along the catwalk to the pole at the end.

_If not for love, where would you be?_  
_Ashes to dust, water to rust_  
_Away from me._

Heero was sure he had made the right decision now. To see Duo's body once more moving with effortless grace, the confidence back, he felt warmed that he was able to save his koi from losing his spark altogether.

Duo's body combined with the music, steps coming naturally as he danced his way to the pole where Heero had one leg wrapped around it and was busy thrusting his hips at the metal. He knew without Heero with him he would have given up the dance, Heero's love and willingness to join him only cementing Duo's own love for his koi.

Heero watched as Duo joined him at the pole taking the opposite side and also began thrusting his groin. Eyes locked, they pushed and ground against the slim metal before dancing away yet again.

Duo twirled to the beat and tossed the scythe in the air before catching it and spinning around to see what his lover would do.

Heero took the scepter in his left hand and caressed the length of it with his right before raising it to his lips and dragging his tongue up the shaft of the object in a sensuous imitation of something much more intimate.

Duo moaned and danced forwards again. He reached Heero and took the scepter from him, tossing both that and the scythe away. His hands ran through Heero's hair before cupping Heero's cheeks and a fleeting kiss was given, then he danced away again, watching over his shoulder and giving the Shugotenshi a 'come hither' look.

_We're lifted up by angels,_  
_Higher than the world._

Heero followed and the pair once more faced each other, hips swaying as hands rested upon waists, eyes locked in passion. Then they turned to face their audience once more and reached for the button and zipper on their respective pants.

The crowd was going wild. Cheers and screams for more while eyes devoured the lithe forms on stage, the dance of the angels was surely a gift from the gods and the crowds were adoring every minute of it.

They looked at each other and grinned lustfully as they began to tease the zippers down, the fabric parting before spinning around and putting their backs to the audience again. Both hooked their fingers under the waistbands and began to shimmy out of their pants.

Completely bare now except for their G strings, they turned again and began to dance down the catwalk. Heero launched into his seduction of the dark angel in earnest.

Duo couldn't resist the glance at Heero's groin as their pants were removed. He licked his lips at what he saw and only just managed to hold the groan. The small, white G string barely contained Heero and Duo could see his koi was getting aroused. He felt his own length begin to harden in response.

Reaching the end of the walk, Heero took Duo in his arms and made him face the crowds. He bent him over forwards and slipped a foot between Duo's feet, pushing the man's legs wider apart. His hands came forwards and dipped, rubbing lightly upwards over skin of thighs as their hips swayed together and they slowly began to straighten up.

Duo closed his eyes and brought his hands over the back of his head to reach for Heero's hair, back arched slightly as Heero's hands roamed his flesh.

Stroking up the well muscled thighs Heero slipped fingertips over the hip bone and continued his upward journey until he found Duo's nipples. He brushed them lightly and began to thrust his hips at Duo's tight backside.

_Strong enough to leave it,_  
_Bound to learn the secrets,_  
_Angels never heard._

The crowd was in lust. Panting and drooling over the display as the angels continued to seduce each other with their dance.

Heero cast a lustful stare at the crowd as he reached for Duo's neck and began to feast upon the tender skin, hands still roaming over the planes of Duo's chest.

Duo moaned wantonly and then broke the contact and danced back to the pole, his hair flying around him as he did so. He grasped the metal between his hands and spread his legs as he lowered his body towards the floor.

Heero danced his way over to him and watched while his hips continued to thrust and circle to the beat. Duo lowered himself, back arching, as he let go of the pole with one hand and began to run it erotically over his body while his hips pumped at the pole.

Heero moved forwards and straddled the long haired dancer's torso and thrust his ass back as Duo's hips snapped upwards giving the audience a lovely view of his perfect backside, the cheeks split by the thin white cord of the G string nestled snugly between them. Reaching down he hooked his lover under the arms and pulled him between his legs to stand facing him. Still swaying he went to kiss Duo, but before their lips could touch he danced away again up the catwalk to the main stage area.

Duo followed, stalking his prey with seductive twirls and thrusts of his pelvis as Heero gyrated before him, daring him to try to claim the life that burned within.

_Close enough to heaven,_  
_Above the rain._  
_Darkness cannot reach us,_  
_Let the angels teach us,_  
_Only love remains._

Heero spun and Duo caught his hand, pulling the man back towards him before pushing him away again. They came together once more only this time back to back and began to shimmy their hips in synch. 

_We're lifted up by angels,_  
_Given wings to fly,_

Then Duo shifted again, Heero finding himself pressed the length of Duo's body, his bare back resting against the bare chest of Duo, each trying to stifle the moans they felt rising as hardness pressed against willing flesh. One arm snaked around his chest holding him firm while the other ghosted over his stomach to the top of the G string.

Duo peeked out from under his shaggy bangs over Heero's shoulder at the crowd as his finger tip caressed along the top of the scrap of material. He could feel Heero's excitement pulsing beneath the cloth and he gave a mischievous grin.

_Leave the night behind us,_  
_Trust the light to find us,_  
_Even as we rise._

The crowd cheered and screamed for them to take it all off, those that weren't aroused by the sensuous dance having already shot their load from the eroticism and teasing.

_We're lifted up by angels._

The music was beginning to wind down and Duo knew they were coming into their final sequence. With a wag of his finger and shake of his head at the crowd he growled out one word to them.... "Mine!" and then he turned Heero once more to face him and placed his hands possessively upon Heero's rear.

Heero reciprocated and as hardness met hardness they stared deep into each others eyes as hips began to grind against their counterpart.

_We're close enough to heaven,_  
_Above the rain._

Duo then spun Heero around and they locked hands for one final dance half way along the catwalk, then, with bodies still moving seductively to the beat they found themselves once more at the top of the stage. Turning their backs to the crowd they thrust their hips a few more times and then dropped to their knees and faced each other.

_The darkness cannot reach us,_  
_Let the angels teach us,_  
_Only love remains._

As the last tendrils of music played through the air so they came together slowly and lovingly, arms wrapped around waists and shoulders as lips finally met and locked in a deep sensual kiss. Heero's hand snaked out and snatched up his cape from where the stage hand had tossed it for him.

_We're lifted up by angels,_  
_Higher than the world._  
_Strong enough to leave it,_  
_Bound to learn the secrets,_  
_Angels never heard._

As the final strains of music came through the speakers so Heero swept the cape around their forms, hiding them from the sight of the audience as the last notes sounded and the spotlight went out.

_We're lifted up by angels....._

The club erupted into a frenzy. Screaming, cheering, whistles, applause and catcalls for more drowning out the DJ as he tried to speak. Heero and Duo were oblivious to it all... still locked in their kiss, tongues sharing, entwining and stroking, the surrounding environment ceased to exist, there remained only themselves and the kiss they shared.

Finally Duo broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Heero's. "I love you, Heero Yuy.... You know that?" His eyes were watering as he spoke and he only just managed to keep the tears from breaking free.

"I love you too, Duo Maxwell, with all my heart and soul," replied Heero as he managed to keep his own tears of joy in check.

"I think we had better stand up. We're gonna have to take another bow," Duo whispered, and standing he tugged Heero with him.

The DJ had finally managed to calm the crowd enough to be heard. "You all agree then that the angels were worth watching?"

The crowd responded with a deafening roar.

"Then let them know how much you appreciated them. Shugotenshi and Shinigami.... may the angels continue to dance forever..."

The noise erupted again as the spotlight swung to bathe the pair of panting figures in her gentle glow.

Heero and Duo stepped forwards and took their bow, Duo's hair cascading around them as they bent at the waist and then straightened. Fingers still entwined, they smiled at the audience before bowing a final time. They looked at each other and Duo leaned forward placing his lips against Heero's and to the cheers of the crowd, kissed him soundly.

 

~ oOo ~

Note: This was supposed to finish with this chapter... *sigh* However.... as is usual for me there will be an epilogue to follow to tie up the last remaining loose ends and satisfy my screaming muse.... whom I am sure is the energizer bunny in disguise. (not to mention Quatre and Duo's insatiable sexual appetites. )


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

 

The lights went out and Duo quickly tugged Heero from the stage to the wings where their fellow employees and friends were waiting for them, full of praise and congratulations on one of the hottest dances they had ever witnessed.

"You guys were fantastic!" exclaimed Quatre as he hugged them both. 

Trowa stepped up to Heero and squeezed his shoulder. "That was a performance I'm not likely to forget any time soon, Heero."

Heero looked up at his long time friend, his skin was still flushed from the excitement of the dance and he felt giddy with the adrenaline rush it had evoked, not to mention the reactions he had endured with having his koi so close to him and dancing with him. "Arigato." He glanced across at where Duo stood still embraced in Quatre's arms. "I think it worked as well. He seemed to be more relaxed out there."

Trowa snorted. "Relaxed! He was down right seductive! He danced with his old spark again, Heero, not to mention an added extra."

They both watched the slender youth as he bathed in the after glow of the dance. "He seemed to come more alive with you dancing with him, Heero. He used to dance so erotically before and by dancing with him you have given him back that freedom, but you have also added something else in there... something purely sensual, magical to watch."

Heero stood in silence. There was no denying the love and attraction that had been present in the shared dance, and as Trowa stated, there was also that extra added touch. They had both been dancing with their hearts and souls and it had shone through in the steps and touches they had shared on stage.

Duo finally broke free from Quatre's embrace only to find himself given a quick hug from Trowa. He looked up at the tall man, the hug an unusual gesture for the lanky guard and he accepted it graciously. "Thank you, Trowa," he said quietly. "In more ways than one." Duo wasn't stupid. He had put two and two together and come up with Trowa and Quatre. He knew they were responsible for Heero dancing with him, although he also knew the final decision had been Heero's when it came down to the wire.

Heero found himself with an armful of bouncing blonde as Quatre expressed his enthusiasm in the only way he knew how. "Arigato for all your help, Quatre."

"You're welcome! It was worth every bit of suffering through your complaints to see the magic you two created out there and to see Duo regain his confidence."

Treize was next to come forth and offer his congratulations. He once again tried to get Heero to join the group of dancers already in his employ, but Heero refused. "I'm sorry, Treize. This was just a one off thing, something that needed to be done for the sake of preserving something beautiful. I'm even more convinced now that I couldn't do it for a living like the others do." Heero really didn't want to dance like that again. While he had enjoyed himself a part of him wanted to keep their shared dance as private as possible.

"I won't say I'm disappointed, Heero. You certainly can dance with the best of them and the pair of you out there are just electrical. I could almost see the sparks fly. If you ever change your mind please let me know." Treize shook Heero's hand and then went to speak with Duo.

The rest of the stage hands and dancers had given their congratulations and best wishes and had departed to finish off their evenings work. Trowa had gone back out into the club to check the security still present and Quatre had gone with him, promising to find them a table so they could relax and enjoy a drink or two after *that* performance.

Duo finally found himself alone with Heero, the pair of them still only dressed in their G strings, bodies cooling rapidly as the sweat dried. They stared at each other across the expanse of the back stage area before moving silently closer. Their arms wound around each other as lips sought their counterparts and locked. With Duo's lips moving sensuously over his own Heero found his arousal beginning to return. Not that it had gone away completely, and judging by the lump pressing against his hip, Duo's was also returning.

Tongues met and dueled briefly before separating. Panting heavily, eyes bright with the adrenaline of the shared dance still running through his veins Duo rested his forehead against Heero's and nibbled lightly on the kiss swollen, bottom lip of his lover and partner. "I think we need a shower, my Shugotenshi."

Heero could only moan as Duo pulled away and led them both to the showers. The water was quickly turned on and G strings removed as they both hopped under the warm spray.

"I don't know how you can stand to wear these things." mumbled Heero as he removed the small scrap.

Duo laughed. "You get used to it, Heero, and it really isn't that bad."

"Hn. Makes me uncomfortable. That thin strap wedged there."

Duo sidled up behind him and began to rub his half hard cock along the crevice of Heero's ass. "You mean to say you don't enjoy having something between your cheeks, Heero?"

Heero moaned at the tease. "Not something that small," he responded and pushed his hips backwards. "I prefer something much bigger."

It was Duo's turn to moan.

They faced each other as lips sought to torment with light brushes, tongues slipping over teeth and teasing inner recesses, all the time stoking the smoldering fires within. Duo's fingers began to stroke lightly over Heero's back, feather touches, enough to excite with the promise of more to come.

Heero let his own hands roam the vast expanse of Duo's skin, re acquainting with familiar territory and reclaiming it as his own. Breathing deepened and shortened as bodies responded with eagerness. Heero's hand ghosted over Duo's hip and slipped between them to coax the rising erection to full hardness, swallowing Duo's moans and adding his own.

Duo's hips began to rock into the gentle touch, enjoying the teasing touches and hoping for more.

The door to the shower room opened and an enthusiastic Quatre bounded in.

Duo groaned and turned his back. Heero growled at the interruption.

"Oh, there you are guys. Hope I'm not interrupting anything but I came to tell you I have a table at the back and the crowds have thinned a little so it's safe for you to come out whenever you are ready."

"Thanks, Quatre," Heero said through gritted teeth.

"We'll be out soon, Q-man," Duo sighed, feeling his arousal beginning to wilt.

"Okay then. I still can't get over how good you two were out there," the blonde continued, oblivious to the fact that the pair had obviously been enjoying each others company and his presence was not required. 

"Thanks for that, Quatre," muttered Heero as he reached for the soap. He gave Duo a woeful smile.

Duo shook his head and gave a returning disappointed smile.

Heero quickly washed himself off, his own excitement somewhat dampened. Quatre wasn't showing any signs of disappearing in the immediate future.

Duo took the soap and began to wash the make up and remains of the dance from his own body. He would have to have a serious talk with Trowa about letting his lover run free like this.

"All the comments I've heard so far out there have been fantastic. You two were certainly a big hit with everyone. They can't stop talking about how erotic you two looked, not to mention the sexual tension in the air, why you could almost cut it with a knife," Quatre continued his little chat.

"Quatre..."

Quatre looked up, his innocent aqua eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, Heero?"

"Don't you have to report in to Trowa?"

Quatre suddenly realized what he was doing. He was in the showers, with two men.... two naked men... two naked men that had just performed a stunningly erotic and sensual dance. Quatre swallowed and blushed. His cock twitched and he felt the restriction of the ring. He shifted slightly in embarrassment, the plug moving in him as he did so and reminding him of his *master* "Umm... sorry guys. I wasn't thinking. I'll see you when you come out then." Quatre blushed and quickly exited.

Heero turned back to Duo who was rinsing the last of the soap from his body. "Come on, koi, let's go back to the dressing room. It's more private there."

Duo turned the water off and took the offered towel. He pressed a kiss to Heero's lips. "Thanks lover. Quatre means well but sometimes he just doesn't think."

Heero secured his own towel around his hips. "I guess I will have to speak with Trowa about his timing." Heero gave an evil smirk.

Duo shivered. "I'm sure Quat would appreciate that," he said with a wink.

They left the showers and headed down the passage way to Duo's dressing room. Once inside Heero shut the door. He was pleased to note that Quatre had brought his bag over from the other room he had changed in earlier and that his clothes were there waiting for him.

Duo removed the towel from his hips and began to dry off his torso, a pair of hands snaked around his waist and he felt Heero's reawakened erection pushing against his ass. He wriggled in invitation and then groaned as he felt Heero's fingers trace the line of chestnut hair from his navel to the base of his cock.

Heero began to nibble along Duo's neck as one hand drifted north to tease at a nipple while the other drifted south to run through the damp curls that nestled at the base of Duo's manhood.

Duo closed his eyes, the towel dropped from his nerveless fingers as his sense of feeling took over, enjoying the teasing touches to his skin. His hips once more began to rock as Heero's hand made a warm tunnel for him.

Heero continued to pinch and twist at Duo's nipples, alternating between the two. He sucked lightly at the joint of Duo's neck and shoulder while his other hand stayed still, just holding lightly enough for Duo to pleasure himself in at his own pace. His own cock throbbed heavy and his hips began to move and rub along the cleft of Duo's gorgeous rear.

A knock at the door jolted them back. Duo gave a frustrated moan and Heero growled.

"Who the hell is it!" Heero snarled, annoyed at being interrupted yet again.

"It's Davey, I got all your bits and pieces here. Can I come in and drop them off please?"

"Just a moment," Duo replied. He gave Heero a rueful smile and reached for his black jeans, slipping them on and doing them up with difficulty.

Heero shook his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered under his breath as he reached for his own pants and persuaded his aching cock to fit inside and dodge the bite of the zipper.

Duo made sure Heero was decent before calling out to Davey to enter. Davey came in, arms loaded with their capes, shirts, pants and not to forget scepter and scythe. "Where would you like it?" he asked.

"I was about to have it on the couch before being interrupted yet again," Heero murmured, loud enough for Duo to hear but not Davey.

Duo snickered. "Just dump it all there, Davey." Duo motioned to the couch.

Davey did as requested. "You guy's sure were hot tonight. I haven't seen a dance that erotic in ages," Davey enthused.

"And you're not likely to again for some time," growled Heero.

"Huh?" Davey's eyes widened a little.

Duo stepped in. "Take no notice of Heero, he's a little worn out from the dance. Thanks for bringing the stuff back though."

"No problem, Duo. I guess I'd better be going then." Davey turned to leave.

Duo escorted his to the door. "I'll catch you later, Davey."

"Sure." Davey left and Duo went to close the door.

"Shit!"

"What is it, Duo?" Heero walked across the room to where Duo was still standing at the door.

Duo sighed. "I guess we aren't gonna get any satisfaction until we get home."

"Why?" Heero's voice was dangerously low. 

Duo inclined his head to the still partly open door. "Quat is on the prowl."

Heero gave a frustrated sigh. "Looks like it." 

"Never mind, Heero. I'm sure we can more than make up for it when we get home."

"Hai." Heero's eyes gleamed with that thought.

"C'mon then, lets finish getting dressed and have a few drinks with the admirers, the sooner we do that the sooner we can leave and get down to some serious mattress dancing," Duo smiled.

Heero placed a kiss to his koi's lips. "Okay. I think I'm up for a bit of the horizontal tango."

"Why, my Shugotenshi, I do believe you are flirting with me," Duo said in a falsetto and batted his eyelashes.

"You had better believe it. Now that I have the famous Shinigami under my spell I am not about to release him anytime soon." Heero's lips found Duo's neck.

Duo moaned. "If this is life then I'm all for living it, baby."

~ oOo ~

The club was loud after the relative quiet of back stage. It took Duo and Heero a full half an hour to get from the back stage door to the table that Quatre had reserved for them. Everyone, it seemed, wanted to express their delight and admiration to the two young men. Finally they made it and slipped into the booth. Quatre was already there, having gotten through the crowds with much more ease, sipping on a lemonade while he waited for Trowa to join him as well as Heero and Duo. He looked up as they slid into the seat.

"Trowa should be here soon," he said, eyes lighting up with the thought of his lover.

"Hn. I'll warn you now Quatre, we aren't going to stay long. We're both tired and want to head home soon," Heero spoke in a low tone. 

Duo seconded the motion. "It's been a rather unusual night I think."

"So, going to run away from all your adoring fans then?" 

The three looked around sharply and then smiled as Trowa slid next to his lover. Trowa kissed Quatre briefly before turning his attention back to the pair opposite him.

"We're tired, Tro. Besides, I don't think Heero here is too fond of all the attention," Duo teased.

Heero looked up.

"Oh? I didn't know you avoided the spotlight, Yuy. In fact, you seemed quite at home in it earlier," Trowa managed to say, keeping his face straight.

"The kind of attention I like keeps getting interrupted," mumbled Heero.

Trowa shook his head in amusement. "Okay, stay long enough to make an appearance for your fans and then we will all call it a night I think."

Quatre squirmed a little with the thought of going home soon. His cock ached maddeningly and the plug tormented his every move. The dance he had witnessed had only served to tease him further and for a while there he had thought the ring wasn't going to hold his release for much longer either.

"You okay there, Quat?" Duo asked as he sipped at his drink.

"F.. f..fine, Duo." Quatre went a nice shade of red.

"I think someone needs a lesson tonight, Tro." Duo winked. "He interrupted what was starting to become a very nice make out session in the showers earlier."

"Oh he did, did he?" Trowa arched an eyebrow and stared at his blonde.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know they were um... well you know..." Quatre spluttered in defense.

Duo laughed. "Its okay, Quatre. I'm only teasing."

The next hour passed relatively calmly. The four got up to dance occasionally and enjoyed a few more drinks together. People were still stopping by their table to offer congratulations, job offers and phone numbers, the latter two of which were politely refused. The odd admirer asked for an autograph or photo and a couple even approached with the request to dance, the autographs and photos were granted... the dances were not.

The music was slow, the lights dim and Heero held Duo close to him. Duo's head rested against his chest, arms wrapped around his waist while Heero's hands were curled, one around Duo's shoulders, and the other running through Duo's thick locks. He rested his chin on the top of Duo's head and closed his own eyes, swaying lightly to the soft, romantic music. His mind played back the scene of their dance and he felt an overwhelming sense of peace steal over him. He had done it. He had danced with Duo and proven to himself that he could do it. He had also achieved his goal of returning to Duo the love of the dance he had temporarily lost.

Duo's eyes flickered open and a puff of air escaped his lips as he snuggled closer to Heero. He was still on a high, not wanting to come back to earth yet. His mind continuously supplied him with the images of Heero in his outfit, Heero removing his outfit, Heero dancing with him, making love to the crowd with moves so sensual they drove Duo's own appetite to the limit.

The music slowed to an end and Heero dropped a kiss to his lover's crown. "Ready to go home?"

Duo squeezed. "Yeah."

They made their way back to the table where Trowa and Quatre were locked in an embrace.

"We're heading home," Heero informed the pair.

Trowa pulled away and looked up. "Okay, Heero. About time we set off too I think. The club will be closing in an hour anyway and my shift finished half an hour ago so no reason to stay."

"Good night then." Heero bowed slightly.

"Night Heero... Duo," Quatre smiled.

"Night Q. Behave yourself, and Tro, don't be too hard on him will you?" Duo grinned.

"Good night. I promise not to make him suffer.... much." Trowa gave an evil grin.

Duo laughed and Heero rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said to Duo and took his love's hand. 

They went back to the dressing room and retrieved their bags before moving out to the car and climbing in. The cool crisp air of the evening refreshing their minds and clearing away the remnants of the club's smoky air from lungs and clothes.

~ oOo ~

Trowa stood and pulled Quatre with him. "Time for us to go as well. I still have your punishment to deal with."

Quatre moaned. His cock had been hard and throbbing all night, the plug brushing inside him increasing the torment. His balls felt hard and he knew if he wasn't allowed to come soon he was going to be in agony.

Trowa drove fast but carefully back to their apartment. He parked the car and they went up in silence. Unlocking the door Trowa flicked on the light switch and closed and locked the door behind them. Quatre stood facing him and expectant look on his face.

Trowa licked his lips and felt his own groin beginning to swell. He had tried hard all night to keep the mental picture of his lover ringed and plugged and the fun they would share from his mind, but it hadn't worked all that well. When Heero and Duo had danced together, having the blonde siren attached to his hip throughout the erotic dance had only served to frustrate him more. Noticing the teasing touches and moves the pair on stage were doing and his koi rubbing against him as they watched from the wings, had tested his self control to the breaking point. It was all he managed to do to stop himself from ravishing Quatre back stage.

Quatre knew what a hard time Trowa had suffered throughout the evening. The dance had started it and then Quatre hadn't helped either, making sure to tease his lover whenever he got the chance to. He thought it fair pay back seeing as how his *master* had ringed and plugged him, knowing it would drive him wild with lust.

"Strip."

The command jolted Quatre from his musings and he automatically began the task of removing his clothing. Once naked he stood before his *master*, legs slightly spread and head bowed. His cock stood proudly to attention, the pre cum still oozing from the tip and the glint of metal at the base of the shaft.

Trowa licked his lips. "Undress me," he managed to say.

Quatre moved gracefully across the room to Trowa. He made sure to sway his hips in invitation as he went. His hands reached out and he removed the tie. Then he began to undo the buttons of the regulation, security company shirt. He pushed it back off broad shoulders and let it catch on Trowa's elbows. He looked up into emerald filled with lust and leaned into the bronzed chest before him. A quick swipe of his tongue over a nipple before he tugged at the shirt and pulled it completely off Trowa's arms and let it fall to the floor. 

Trowa shivered as his shirt was removed and the blonde's tongue teased his sensitive flesh. He let go a soft moan as the pads of skilled fingers passed over his abdomen to rest at the buckle of his belt.

Quatre quickly undid the belt, and the zipper and button of the pants soon followed. He slipped his hands inside and began to ease the stiff fabric over his *masters* hips to slide to his knees before pooling at ankles. Boxers followed the same route and Trowa stepped out of them. 

The two nude men stood facing each other, erections hard and weeping, then Trowa stepped forwards and the heads of their respective cocks touched and traded tears of joy.

Quatre gasped at the sensations as they ran through his sensitive nerves, his knees nearly buckling with the pleasure the simple touch gifted him. He moaned his appreciation.

Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover and drew him close. His lips found Quatre's and they began to kiss, softly at first and then deeper as the passion mounted. Tongues dueled and tangled as familiar territory was explored, sweet spots tortured and stroked as desire reached higher levels.

Panting, Trowa broke the kiss to surface for air. He continued to swipe his tongue across Quatre's lower lip as he tried desperately to control his body's urges. He needed his relief now, the torment of the evening having driven him nearly mad with need. If he was feeling this desperate, he could only begin to imagine the torment that Quatre must be suffering. He smiled to himself. Time for a little fun.

Quatre was in heaven and hell at the same time. He ached to be touched, to be allowed to come and yet he wanted this to last as long as possible. He found himself scooped up into Trowa's strong arms, carried through to the bedroom and deposited on the large bed. He stayed still as he watched Trowa's next moves. A trip to the closet, a flash of metal and Quatre turned to jelly.

Handcuffs...

His biggest weakness.

Trowa snapped the bracelets around Quatre's wrists and then to the metal of the headboard. Now his *slave* was secured. Trowa took a moment to observe his sweating, aroused lover. The pale skin standing out in sharp contrast to the dark green of the comforter, the slender form belying the strength inside. While Quatre might appear to be delicate on the outside he was in fact quite strong and able to take care of himself. Trowa had seen to that by teaching him some very useful self protection techniques.

"Like what you see?" came Quatre's husky voice.

"Mmmm... Very much so, but I still think there could be an improvement." Trowa tapped a finger against his chin as he pondered the man on the bed. "I know." he said as he reached above and to the side of Quatre. He took a pillow and lifted the Arab's hips, sliding the pillow underneath. He then moved back to the closet and disappeared inside for a moment.

Quatre watched through lidded eyes as his lover returned, his attention focusing on the long, elegant shaft that bobbed hard between Trowa's thighs as the taller man walked. He couldn't help the shiver as he saw what Trowa had. A soft rope.

Trowa knelt back on the bed and carefully tied the rope around Quatre's ankles, he then pulled the ankles back and apart towards Quatre's thighs where he secured them. Another length of rope was added and secured to the bed frame.

Quatre found himself completely unable to move. His hands attached with the handcuffs to the bed head, his knees pushed up and open, ankles tied to thighs and held in place by the rope passing to the bed frame. He felt open, exposed, vulnerable, wanton and unashamedly turned on by his position.

Trowa sat back on his heels and appreciated the view. "Now I can do anything I want to you and there isn't a thing you can do about it," he stated in his calm alto.

Quatre tested the bonds and found Trowa's words to be true. He moaned.

Trowa leaned forwards and blew a cool stream of air over Quatre's arousal, he smirked as the organ twitched. He leant forwards and began to kiss and nip his way along Quatre's collar bone and down his chest. His tongue darted out to lick and swirl as he discovered all Quatre's weak spots once more and exploited them ruthlessly. Finding a pink nipple he began to suckle like a babe, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub and biting softly.

Quatre was unable to do much else other than writhe and moan under the attack. His cock felt so hard and heavy he thought he would burst.

Trowa left his attentions and continued his journey south over smooth stomach muscles that trembled under the feather kisses and heated breath until he found the line of golden hairs that led to paradise. He nuzzled the patch of curls, brushing his cheek against the throbbing shaft as he buried his nose and inhaled the sweet scent of his lover, a scent that was ultimately Quatre.

Quatre tried his hardest to buck his hips and draw Trowa to where he craved the touch the most but the restraints held him firm. He whimpered in frustration. "Please, Trowa... I need you."

"Hush... have patience, my slave." Trowa continued his explorations. His tongue licked up the sensitive inner thigh, nipping lightly from time to time then bathing in apology. The musky scent of Quatre invaded his olfactory system and promised to drive him over the edge. He shifted his body slightly and placed his tongue on the sensitive patch of skin behind Quatre's balls... and licked.

Quatre shot upwards, as much as the bonds would allow as the jolt of pleasure raced through his already tense system. He cried out for more, for the torment to stop, for Trowa to fuck him, let him come, but it fell on deaf ears.

Trowa moved his tongue upwards to scrape over the tight, heavy sac. He licked the soft skin and nipped lightly. He was amazed at how hard Quatre's sac was, heavy with his load and drawn tight against his body with the need to release its burden. He trailed his tongue downwards again, over the silky sac, nipped along the patch of skin and then licked along the cleft of Quatre's rear. He reached forwards and removed the butt plug.

Quatre was sobbing with pleasure, the sensations singing along his nerves driving him insane with need. He begged, swore, cajoled and whined, but his master would not relent.

Tongue swirled around the tight opening, teasing lightly before plunging inside.

Quatre screamed as his body went into overload.

Trowa licked and sucked at the tiny hole, bathing it in love, lust and saliva as he drove his slave to madness. The ache between his own legs amplified with each moan and cry from his partner and he knew he had to be seated inside that tight warmth now. Reluctantly he pulled away, licking his lips as he did so. He stared at his writhing, panting partner as he reached for the tube on the night stand.

"Ohh, please master... take me now, fuck me, I need it, I need your thick cock inside me, I need to come."

It was Trowa's turn to moan. Quatre knew how much talking dirty to his him turned him on and so he kept it as a means to get his lover to fuck him when the teasing got too much for him to take. 

It usually worked.

Trowa quickly coated his fingers and began to prepare the small opening to take his length. He was so aroused himself that he knew it wouldn't take long for him to find his release. He contemplated putting a cock ring on himself in an attempt to make the pleasure last longer, but then dismissed it. While working two fingers in and out of Quatre's tight channel he grasped his own cock at the base and squeezed hard to try to stave off the feeling of neediness. It worked.

Quatre squeezed his passage around the invading digits, trying to draw them deeper. He was getting desperate, his cock was an angry purple and the pre cum dripped steadily from the tip. Trowa's fingers suddenly brushed against his prostate sending sparks off in his head and a stream of come from his cock. "Now, Trowa... Now! I need you, please..."

Trowa chuckled to himself and removed his fingers. While he lubed his length he dipped his tongue to lap at the pooling semen on Quatre's belly. Satisfied he was coated well enough he left his feast and positioned himself at the quivering entrance. He looked down at his lover's flushed face and eyes lidded with lust.

"Do it!" came Quatre's demand.

With a forward surge of his hips Trowa plunged himself into the tight heat of Quatre's channel and moaned as the sensations rolled over and through him. He paused for a moment to let Quatre adjust and regain control of the fire that threatened to consume him too soon.

Quatre tightened his muscles to let Trowa know he was ready... he had been ready for ages.

Trowa began his gentle advance and retreat, hips rocking to a dance as old as time, his length massaged by the heat and silky smoothness of the channel that gripped him tightly. His hips began to move faster as strokes deepened and he angled slightly to brush against Quatre's sweet spot.

Another stream of come was forced past the restraining ring as Quatre's mind was blown away with the sudden surge of pleasure.

Trowa couldn't restrain himself for much longer, the teasing of the evening and the foreplay getting the better of his control. He reached between their sweating bodies and tugged at the ring still nestled at the base of Quatre's pulsing cock. He managed to remove it and stared at his lover. "You may come whenever you wish," he stated and continued to thrust with abandon.

The words were like a gift from the heavens to Quatre. The hard cock slamming into him, hitting his prostate from time to time, turning his blood to liquid fire. With a scream he pushed upwards as best he could and released himself. The streams of fluid shot forth to coat heaving stomachs as Quatre's orgasm hit him. Roll after roll of pleasure raced along his nerves as he emptied himself before passing out from the intensity.

With Quatre's release so the passage surrounding him tightened even more and pushed Trowa over the edge. With a roar, he let himself fall. The tight muscles rippled along his shaft drawing his seed from him in an endless flow to be buried deep inside Quatre's heat.

Trowa collapsed onto the blonde as he enjoyed the sensations of the after glow, his body trembled as the final waves of pleasure washed over him and left him sated and exhausted. Finally he was able to move and pulled gently from Quatre's body, noting with amusement that his little lover was still unconscious.

A few moments later Trowa had the blonde released from his restraints and cleaned up. He pulled the covers of the bed back and placed his lover on the cool sheets before climbing in himself. Drawing the sheet and blanket over their nude forms he hugged Quatre close, a smile on his face as his exhausted slave snuggled into him and sighed happily. He dropped a kiss to the blonde head. "Sleep well, my little angel," he said softly before reaching for the lamp switch and turning it off.

~ oOo ~

Heero cut the engine and reached over the seat to grab his bag. Duo did the same. They exited the vehicle and stepped up to the front door of their home. The soft light of the moon illuminated them and bounced off the few remaining pieces of glitter still caught in their hair. Stepping inside Heero locked the door behind them before taking Duo's hand and pulling him close.

Duffle bags hit the floor as arms entwined around bodies. "Alone at last," murmured Heero as he sought to nibble along Duo's neck.

Duo tilted his head and sighed. "Yeah... For a while there I thought we were destined to be surrounded and interrupted for the rest of our lives."

"Never," growled Heero. "I would find a way to get you alone, my Shinigami."

Duo's hands began to slide under Heero's shirt and rub gently over the heated skin. He moaned as Heero continued to feather kisses and nips along the column of his throat. "Thanks for dancing with me, koi. I know it took a lot for you to do that and I really did appreciate it."

"Then show me how much you enjoyed dancing with me." Heero's voice was thick with lust.

Duo groaned as he felt his groin swell. He tugged at Heero's shirt and as Heero raised his arms so he pulled it free. Hooking a finger in the front of Heero's pants he began to walk backwards, gently pulling Heero with him towards the bedroom.

Heero followed, his eyes lidded with passion, his body burning with desire. They reached the bedroom and Duo paused to slide his hands around Heero's waist and kiss him once more. Tongues roamed freely as lips caressed and moved against their opponents with practiced ease. Breaking for air, Duo released his lover and removed his own shirt. Pale skin was tinged with a pink flush of excitement and highlighted by the soft glow of the moon that filtered in through windows, curtains having yet to be drawn.

They sank to the mattress, once more locked in a deep, sensual kiss as hands ghosted over flesh and stroked gently, arousing the flame of passion even further. Duo rolled Heero onto his back and began an oral worship of the bronzed skin before him. His lips and tongue worked their way over throat to collar bone where they nipped lightly before moving along and licking at the indentation of the throat base.

Heero lay back and relaxed, enjoying the sensations his partner was providing. His cock swelled and pushed against the cool metal of the zipper, reminding him of his lack of underwear.

Duo continued his slow downward trek, kissing and nipping lightly over the strong muscles of Heero's chest as he approached a dusky nipple. His tongue flicked out and brushed lightly over the hardening nub. Heero moaned and arched beneath him. Duo latched onto it and began to suckle lightly, occasionally flicking his tongue and nipping, making Heero writhe with pleasure.

Heero's nerves were singing with the pleasure Duo was giving his heated skin, he craved more, first the eroticism of the dance and then the constant interruptions afterwards only serving to drive him even more insane with need and want.

Duo's body was just as needy as Heero's. The teasing touches during the dance and then the promise of more afterwards only to be stopped, had frustrated him beyond belief. His cock and balls ached madly with the need to find relief and he was determined to get some this time. His mouth left their torment of Heero's chest to kiss over washboard ab's and poise at the waistband of Heero's pants. He licked his lips as he saw the bulge straining against the material and felt his own throb in sympathy. His fingers went to the zipper only to be stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up into Heero's smoldering cobalt.

"No underwear."

"Then I guess I had better let you free yourself," Duo grinned. He knew how painful the catch of the zipper's teeth could be if you weren't careful, and given Heero's current state of arousal he didn't wish to be responsible for any damage to that wonderful organ. Besides he was lacking in the underwear department himself and was a little uneasy about extraditing his own cock with minimal damage.

Heero shifted slightly and began the task of removing his very tight pants. He undid the button and gently eased the zipper down. Duo meanwhile had opted to stand and perform a similar operation to his own pants. He moaned slightly as the grate of teeth passed over part of his shaft but didn't catch and then he was free.

Heero gave a sigh of relief as his own cock sprang forth, dripping and hard, with no damage. Pants were quickly discarded and Duo once more lay on the bed partly straddling Heero, his own hardness digging into Heero's thigh as his mouth lowered to follow the dip of muscle as it curved at the hip and passed down to the groin.

Heero reached a hand under the pillow and retrieved the tube of lubricant. He pulled on Duo's waist, dragging the young dancer's rear around and into a partially 69 position, although he was still to the side of Heero.

Duo sensed what his koi was up to and shifted, still keeping his teasing tongue stroking the crease of hip and leg as Heero's thighs widened. He maneuvered himself to straddle Heero's shoulders and looked at the weeping cock before him. He closed his eyes and lowered his mouth, taking just the tip and running his tongue lightly over the swollen head.

Heero's hips bucked as Duo's tongue sent him to overload. It was all he could do to hang on to the little bit of sanity he still had. He looked up at Duo's cock above him and the heavy sac drawn tight beneath. He coated his fingers liberally and as he began to run them along the cleft of Duo's rear so his tongue darted out and swiped along the sensitive patch of skin that separated Duo's balls from his ass. Encouraged by the hiss of pleasure from his lover he began to lick at the swollen sac, teasing with feather strokes and the occasional nip while his finger began to penetrate the tight ring of muscle.

Duo moaned his delight as Heero's finger and tongue worked at him, the pre cum was dribbling in a steady stream from his tip and it was all he could do to stop himself from trying to reach down and stroke his own shaft to gain some friction. Instead he drew Heero's searing length deeper into his mouth and began to suckle in earnest.

A second finger joined the first and began to stretch Duo's passage further. Heero left his torment of Duo's balls and began to lick along the underside of that impressive hardness. He teased the area where foreskin joined the head and chuckled at Duo's mewls of pleasure. He swiped his tongue over the head and tasted the slightly bitter fluid that was leaking in a steady stream. Honey.... that's what Duo tasted like to Heero.

Duo swallowed Heero's cock to the hilt, working his throat muscles and overriding the gag reflex to deep throat his koi like never before. He moaned around the length as Heero tortured his own cock and ass with tongue and fingers. Then Heero brushed his prostate and the world spun off its axis, taking him with it on a wild ride, his hips bucked pushing back hard onto those invading digits and trying to draw them in deeper.

Heero was panting and trembling, Duo's warm moist mouth doing all sorts of wonderful things to his aching erection and he knew he had to take him now. He pulled his fingers from within that silky heat and drew his mouth away.

Duo moaned at the loss and reluctantly released Heero from his mouth. Panting he turned around. Amethyst swirled with a darker hue of desire as they clashed with cobalt filled with lust. Duo took the tube and squeezed the gel onto his fingers, tossing the tube aside he reached for Heero's penis and began to smear the length with the slippery substance. Once coated, he shifted position and straddled Heero's hips, taking the base of Heero's cock in his hand and held it steady while he lowered himself, lining the tip up with his entrance and then allowing gravity to take its course. He hissed in pleasure as the thick head penetrated him, the muscle protesting and then conceding defeat as the slick hardness invaded his inner depths.

Heero rested his hands on Duo's hips to steady his lover as his cock was slowly swallowed by Duo's more than willing body. He groaned as the heat and tightness of the passage gripped him and threatened to send him over the edge prematurely.

Duo stilled and allowed his body to adjust to the feeling of being filled by the familiar length. He sighed as his own cock twitched with pleasure, balls brushing against the hard muscle of Heero's abdomen. He clenched and released his muscles a little, savoring the feeling of them enclosing around the heat embedded inside, and then he began to move.

Heero closed his eyes as Duo's inner walls tightened around him, the ripple of the velvet passage surrounding him and torturing the sensitive nerves of his cock, driving his passion higher. Then Duo began to raise himself.

Duo placed his hands on Heero's shoulders to give him more leverage as he began to raise and lower his hips, building up a rhythm and beginning the dance of love. He tossed his head back, slivers of glitter rained down as he began to ride his guardian angel with abandon.

Heero moaned and writhed beneath, his own hips thrusting upwards to meet with Shinigami's downward push. The angle shifted slightly and Heero's tip pulsed against the small gland in Duo's body, sending shock waves through the slender form.

Duo was panting, his eyes glazed and both bodies sleek with their sweat. He could feel his orgasm building as each lowering of his hips brushed his sac over Heero's stomach and heightened his pleasure. The touch of Heero's cock against his sweet spot sending him further into mindless bliss.

Heero's hands left the hips he was holding and he raised himself upwards to place them on Duo's shoulders and draw his lover close for a deep and passionate kiss. They clung to each other as Heero's hips continued to snap upwards, filling the other man with his burning shaft as Duo's hips ground down against him. Still locked at the lips Heero pushed a hand between them and located Duo's pulsing member. He formed a tunnel with his fist and allowed Duo to thrust into it at his own pace, the pre cum providing the slickness needed to make the passage of hand over steel velvet easier.

Duo's eyes were closed, his tongue searching every crevice of Heero's mouth as he continued his wild ride. Pulling away for air he rested his forehead against Heero's and nibbled along his bottom lip while Heero's tongue darted out to run along his own upper lip in teasing touches.

"Ohh god's, Heero... you feel so hard, so right. I never want this to end."

Heero could only grunt, trying to find his vocal skills as his brain had deserted him and been replaced with pure need and lust. He pumped harder and partook of another searing kiss.

Duo's fingers played the length of Heero's spine as his cock thrust into the warm fist and his ass was repeatedly filled and emptied with Heero's shaft. His prostate was being massaged ruthlessly and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Heero tightened his grip slightly as he felt the familiar ache in his balls and the fire in his groin begin to flare. "Come with me, Duo.... Spread your wings and fly with me to heaven."

Duo cried out as he reached for the light. His climax tearing through him as he gave in to it and opened his wings to soar into oblivion.

Heero felt the wash of hot milky fluid as it spurted from Duo's cock to coat his hand and stomach. The fire engulfed him as that sweet passage tightened around his shaft and sent him spiraling after his angel into the realm of bliss. His cock pulsed and sent his essence deep into the body of the one he loved and adored more that life itself.

It was several minutes before either man could move, having collapsed against each other and back to the mattress as they floated with the angels in heaven, enjoying the waves of their climax. Breathing finally slowed and heart rated lowered, Duo raised his head and blinked his eyes. He reached for Heero's lips and drank from them, pouring all the love he could into the kiss. Heero responded with his own tender caress of tongue against tongue.

Duo rolled off to the side allowing Heero's softening cock to slip from his body and slid an arm over his koi's waist. He snuggled his head into the crook of Heero's shoulder and sighed. "Love you, my Shugotenshi"

"Ai shiteru, my Shinigami." Heero dropped a kiss to the chestnut head. "Forever and always."

Duo cuddled closer, happy and sated. What the future held for them now he had no idea and nor did he care. His lover, his Heero, had danced with him on stage and given him back something precious, his self confidence. He knew he would continue to dance and enjoy it once more like he used to; and for that he could truly thank Heero. Whether Heero danced with him again or not wasn't important. The fact that Heero loved him enough to have danced with him once was all Duo needed. With a warm smile on his face Duo drifted off into the sleep of the utterly content.

Heero stayed a wake a little longer, the evening's events still running through his head. He had achieved his goal, he had given his koi back his love of the dance and proven to him that Duo was everything to him. He knew that Duo would once again reign supreme on the dance floor and people would flock to see Shinigami dance... but what of Shugotenshi? Heero smiled. It had been fun he had to admit, but he thought it best if he hung up his wings for a while. Shugotenshi would continue to dance... he would dance the dance of life and death with Shinigami.....

....But only for the eyes of the angels to witness.

~ Owari ~


End file.
